Una Nueva Aventura Transformable
by Anonimosx
Summary: ¿Que podría ocurrir si cuando un grupo de amigos que viajan por el mundo pokemon de repente descubre que no están solos en su hogar? Esta es mi versión de un crossover entre una parte concreta de la serie anime de pokemon y transformers, básicamente una versión de La Era de la Extinción con una línea temporal exacta( Prime, La Guerra y Caída de Cybertron, etc). Disfrutadla.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1- Nuevo comienzo, nueva aventura.**

Han pasado días desde que el Team Flare trató de causar el fin del mundo y ahora las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Durante ese tiempo, nuestros héroes (Ash, Serena, Lem y Clem) han decidido permanecer un poco más de tiempo juntos antes de que cada uno marchara por un camino diferente. Ahora mismo estaban caminando hacia un valle.

"Esto es lo que me gusta más que nada, viajar con todos vosotros en busca de nuevos lugares para pasarlo bien." Confesó Ash.

"Jeje, a nosotros también nos gusta mucho, Ash." Apoyó Serena.

"Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos exactamente, Lem?" Preguntó Ash.

"Pensé que sería emocionante ver el último lugar de la región Kalos que teníamos que ver." Respondió Lem.

"Eso será divertido, dado que entonces nos separaremos." Dijo su hermana, un poco triste, refiriéndose al hecho de que todos habían decidido su futuro en una reunión anterior.

"No te preocupes Clem." Consoló Ash, acariciando su cabeza. "No importa cuánto tiempo pasemos juntos, lo que realmente importa es lo mucho que nos divirtamos en ese tiempo, ¿verdad colega?"

"¡Pikachu!" Respondió el pequeño pokémon con una sonrisa.

"¡Es cierto! Incluso cuando nos quedemos en el gimnasio Luminalia, nunca olvidaremos los grandes momentos que vivimos juntos." Añadió Lem.

"¡Sí, genial!" Dijo su hermana.

"Oh Serena. Has decidido ir a la región Hoenn, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Ash de repente, cogiéndola desprevenida.

Serena ya había decidido continuar su camino aprendiendo todo sobre los concursos pokémon, y Hoenn era el lugar perfecto para empezar. Pero por supuesto, ella no había tenido tiempo para planear como contarle a Ash lo que ella realmente sentía hacia él, y no quería que se fuera sin saberlo.

"Oh, hm, sí. Esa es mi decisión." Dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

"Por cierto, se te ve mejor desde que te ha vuelto a crecer el pelo." Dijo Ash, notando que el pelo de Serena había vuelto a ser tan largo como la primera vez que se conocieron.

"Oh, gracias."

"¿Por qué estas colorada?" Preguntó Clem de repente.

"¡Ah! Nada, nada. Es solo que hace mucho calor aquí." Respondió Serena muy nerviosa. "Ash, has dicho que vas a volver a Pueblo Paleta, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, ahora que la liga de Kalos ha terminado, no sé qué hacer."

"Bueno, podrías intentar viajar a otra región que no hayas explorado aún." Sugirió Lem.

"Hm, esa es una buena idea. A la primera oportunidad, la cogeremos." Dijo Ash.

"Pika, pika."

"Bueno, hermano mayor. ¿Qué es este nuevo lugar que no hemos visto todavía?"

"Me alegra que me lo preguntes. Veréis, este lugar es considerado uno de los lugares naturales más antiguos de la región de Kalos. Tiene buenas vistas, montones de ambientes para toda clase de pokémon, pero lo que lo hace especial es lo que contiene en el centro. Hay un montón de cristales gigantes de color azul brillante."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Serena interesada.

"¿Cristales gigantes de color azul brillante?" Preguntó Ash también.

"Sí, por eso la gente llama a este lugar el Valle de los Cristales Azules. Y lo mejor es que nadie sabe lo que son realmente esos cristales." Continuó Lem.

"¿Huh, de verdad?" Preguntó Clem.

"¿Dedenne?"

"Cierto. Los científicos han intentado descubrir lo que son, pero aún no han podido conocer su composición. Por eso construyeron una instalación de investigación en el valle, para estudiar todos esos cristales. Pero ahora mismo la instalación está abandonada, por eso se me ocurrió la idea de visitar el valle y la instalación todos juntos." Concluyó Lem.

"¡Eso suena genial!" Dijo Ash.

"¡Sí, y suena interesante!" Apoyó Serena.

"Y podemos hacer un picnic al lado de los cristales con todos nuestros pokémon." Sugirió Clem.

"Sabía que os gustaría. Y yo puedo aprovechar la oportunidad de ver los cristales por mí mismo, y tal vez intentar descubrir por mi cuenta lo que realmente son."

"¿Pues a que estamos esperando? ¡Vámonos!" Dijo Ash.

"¡Pikachu!"

Los cuatro chicos partieron hacia el valle de inmediato. Sólo les llevó media hora llegar, y por supuesto vieron los cristales que Lem describió antes. Tal y como él dijo, eran enormes, brillando con un precioso color azul.

"Es tal y como dijiste, son preciosos." Observó Serena.

"Y son enormes." Añadió Ash.

"Pika."

"¿Podemos coger un trozo pequeño para llevárnoslo a casa? ¿Por favor, hermano mayor?" Pidió Clem.

"¿Por qué no? Después de todo, estos cristales no pertenecen a nadie, y yo siempre he querido estudiarlos por mi cuenta."

"Muy bien, ahora preparemos el picnic para que todos podamos comer." Declaró Ash.

Pero entonces, todos oyeron un enorme sonido que venía de las montañas, justo donde había un montón de nubes negras con rayos.

"Oh oh. Parece que se acerca una tormenta." Observó Lem.

"Supongo que nuestra excursión se acabó." Dijo Clem un poco triste.

"Espera un momento. ¿Es esa la instalación que has mencionado, Lem?" Dijo Ash, señalando una estructura cercana en terreno elevado.

"Sí. Esa es la instalación de investigación construida para estudiar los cristales."

"Tal vez podamos resguardarnos dentro y hacer nuestro picnic allí en caso de que empiece a llover."

"Ash, esa es una buena idea. Así no habremos venido para nada." Felicitó Serena.

"Muy bien, vamos. Pero primero necesito tener una pequeña pieza de este cristal para que pueda empezar mi investigación." Dijo Lem.

"No necesitas preguntarlo dos veces." Respondió Ash con una sonrisa. "¡Pikachu, usa Cola férrea!"

"¡Pika!"

Pikachu cortó una pequeña pieza del cristal con su cola que Lem cogió antes de que todos fueran hacia la instalación mientras la tormenta se aproximaba. Mientras, muy lejos de allí, en un pantano, muchos vehículos estaban conduciendo en la misma dirección. Parecían militares, pero no lo eran.

"Señor, estamos llegando al lugar destinado." Dijo el conductor a una figura enmascarada.

"Entonces aquí es donde paramos." Dijo el hombre enmascarado, cogiendo un arma.

Inmediatamente, todos los vehículos pararon, se abrieron sus puertas y salió un montón de gente. Estas personas, hombres y mujeres por igual, llevaban un extraño uniforme verde, algunos más avanzados como soldados futuristas, mientras que otros parecían oficiales por sus uniformes más coloridos.

"Señor, hemos detectado sus señales energéticas. Localizadas justo dentro de un edificio abandonado, justo delante." Dijo un peón femenino.

"Se esconden porque tienen miedo de nosotros. Saben que son los últimos de ellos." Dijo su líder: un hombre joven con una armadura más detallada, con una extraña mascara cubriendo su cara; sacó una poke ball y salió un Trevenant, revelando que era su compañero pokémon. "Hagamos que sea inolvidable. ¡Coged las armas, llamad a vuestros pokémon, y preparaos!"

Toda la gente empezó a llamar a un montón de pokémon fuertes de toda clase, cogiendo un montón de equipamiento avanzado y armas de los vehículos. Sus armas no eran como las utilizadas por los militares, parecían más avanzadas y, por supuesto, en todos sus uniformes, vehículos y equipo había un extraño símbolo desconocido. Debido a que estaban ocupados no se dieron cuenta de que algo los observaba desde el agua, pero no era un pokemon, era algo gigante, de superficie metálica y con una máscara que cubría su rostro. La figura no hizo nada, simplemente siguió observando a los humanos haciendo sus cosas.

"Todos cargados y a punto, señor." Reportó un peón. "Esperando sus órdenes."

"Muy bien. ¡Escuadrones del 1al 3, rodead el perímetro y asegurad cualquier ruta de huida; escuadrones del 4 al 7, francotiradores; escuadrones del 8 al 11, conmigo; vigilancia, echad un ojo a los objetivos y mantened informado a nuestro apoyo aéreo en caso de que necesitemos refuerzos! ¡Recordad estar preparados para lo que sea; no les dejaremos escapar! Que empiece la caza." Instruyó la figura enmascarada.

"¡Sí señor!"

Con todo dicho, todas las tropas y sus pokémon fueron a sus posiciones destinadas. El líder se acercó a una estructura abandonada en el interior del pantano. Revisaron la zona hasta que vieron que estaba despejada y entraron en la estructura.

"Muy bien vigilancia, estamos dentro. Mostradnos el camino." Dijo él.

"Los escáneres detectan una fuerte lectura de energía procedente de la parte superior del edificio, señor. Deben estar escondidos allí."

"Seguid observando ese lugar en caso de que algo suceda. Decidle al apoyo aéreo que esté listo y apuntando a esa ubicación."

"Recibido señor."

"Muy bien personas y pokémon, sigamos adelante."

El grupo siguió subiendo hacia la cima, hasta que el líder se dio cuenta de algo cuando llegaron a casi el último piso.

"¡Alto!" Ordenó él.

El grupo entero permaneció quieto con sus armas listas y sus pokemon esperando para atacar. El líder miró al suelo, quitó el polvo un poco y descubrió algún tipo de dispositivo avanzado en el suelo.

"Justo lo que pensaba, minas."

"Han puesto bombas por todo el suelo en un intento de acabar con nosotros." Dijo un peón.

"No, esto no estaba pensado para acabar con nosotros, sino para dar la alarma y permitidles escapar antes de que pudiéramos localizarles. Están desesperados, por lo que son más peligrosos. Permaneced atentos para cualquier otra trampa que encontréis." Instruyó él antes de que continuaran avanzando, evadiendo las minas.

Finalmente llegaron a la parte superior del edificio, pero sólo encontraron un montón de contenedores metálicos.

"Así que queréis jugar al escondite, muy bien." Observó el líder. "Air Strike 1, ¿estás en el aire?"

"Afirmativo señor. Acabamos de llegar." Dijo una voz a través del enlace.

Miró por encima de él en la distancia para ver algún tipo de cañonera avanzada ( **parecido a los Pelicans de Halo** ), listo para proporcionar apoyo.

"Apuntad vuestras armas al lugar marcado cuando de la señal."

"Recibido."

"Trevenant, diles que usen Profecía." Ordenó el líder.

"Trevenant."

Un par de Shuppet usaron la habilidad, como una especie de radar. Cuando terminaron, el Trevenant se aproximó despacio a los contenedores del medio.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó un peón.

"Va a marcar los blancos." Respondió el líder.

El pokémon marcó con sus garras cinco de los contenedores antes de que todo el grupo le siguiera y empezó a colocar explosivos en los contenedores.

"Air Strike 1, blancos marcados. Abrid fuego en cuanto veáis las explosiones."

"Listos señor."

Cuando el grupo se puso a bastante distancia, pulsaron los remotos, activando los explosivos.

"Blanco fijado. Fuego."

La cañonera disparó unos misiles que destruyeron los contenedores, revelando que dentro de ellos había cinco seres metálicos gigantes.

"¡Ahí están, fuego!" Ordenó el líder.

El grupo empezó a disparar a los seres gigantes parecidos a robots con brillantes ojos rojos, que trataron de buscar cobertura.

"Ya dije que este no era un buen lugar para esconderse." Dijo uno de los robots, uno que parecía tener alas en sus hombros.

"¡Oh, cállate Brimstone, y devuelve el fuego!" Dijo otro robot con un cuerpo de jet.

"No Axer, no podemos luchar aquí. ¡Retirémonos!" Dijo un gran robot que parecía tener una barba y pinchos en los hombros.

"Si capitán. Muy bien todos, vayamos por el pantano." Dijo otro robot, que parecía un vehículo.

"¡Olvídalo! No me arrastrare otra vez por ahí. Me voy volando." Decidió el último robot, que parecía tener partes de un tanque y un helicóptero.

"¿Estás loco, Sandstorm? ¡Te derribaran antes de que puedas escapar!"

"Ese es mi problema, Cannonball. Nos veremos en otro escondite."

El conocido como Sandstorm saltó del edificio, pero antes de que llegara al suelo se transformó en un helicóptero y empezó a alejarse.

"¡Apoyo aéreo, uno de los objetivos se está escapando!"

"No se preocupe señor. Aquí Air Strike 2 llegando a la escena. Le tenemos fijado, no ira a ninguna parte."

Otra cañonera, junto a dos helicópteros avanzados y jets dispararon misiles al robot y el impacto le forzó a aterrizar.

"Muy bien, insectos. ¿Queréis luchar? ¡Aquí tenéis!" Gritó Sandstorm, antes de que se transformara en un tanque y empezara a disparar.

"Listos para bombardear, señor." Reportó uno de los jets.

"Convertidlo en chatarra."

Todos los vehículos dispararon al tanque, que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y fue destruido.

"Señor, los objetivos restantes están empezando a correr." Reportó un peón.

"Vigilancia, confirmada enorme resistencia, activad el procedimiento mega." Ordenó el líder.

"Recibido. Ya le habéis oído, activad esos artefactos." Ordenó una oficial a otros soldados, quienes empezaron a manipular algo del equipamiento que trajeron.

Una vez el equipamiento estaba activado, algunos de los pokémon comenzaron a cambiar, y cuando terminaron habían megaevolucionado.

"Señor, hemos avistado a los blancos, van a la parte trasera del edificio." Reportó una de las cañoneras.

"Directos hacia nuestra trampa."

Eso se debía a que iban directos hacia el grupo francotirador, que estaba acompañado por Mega- Ampharos y Mega-Manectric, esperándoles. Entonces vieron a los cuatro robots yendo hacia ellos.

"Aquí vienen. ¡Ampharos, usad Onda Trueno. ¡Y Manectric, usad Chispa!" Ordenó el líder del escuadrón.

Todos los Mega- Ampharos y Mega-Manectric lanzaron sus ataques, dándole al llamado Brimstone que se quedó paralizado por la electricidad. Los francotiradores simplemente lo remataron.

"¡Brimstone, no!" Gritó Axer.

"¡Olvídale, tenemos que seguir corriendo!" Dijo Cannonball.

"¡Cojamos velocidad!" Dijo su líder.

Axer se convirtió en un jet, Cannonball en furgoneta de bomberos médica y su líder en una especie de felino. Empezaron a conducir en otra dirección, pero vieron a otro grupo bloqueando la ruta y disparándoles con armas pesadas y lanza misiles.

"¡Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Salamence, usad Hiperrayo!" Ordenó la líder del escuadrón.

Todo un grupo de Mega-Gyarados, Mega-Aerodactyl y Mega Salamence dispararon a los vehículos. Dos robots les esquivaron, pero Cannonball fue alcanzado, volviendo a su forma robot.

"¡Enjambre, atacad!" Ordenó un oficial.

Entonces un enorme ejército de Mega-Beedrill, Mega-Heracross y Mega-Pinsir voló hacia Cannonball y empezaron a desgarrarlo.

"¡Quitaos de encima mía, malditos scraplets!" Dijo Cannonball antes de que fuera partido en pedazos.

"¡Traed los vehículos! ¡Vamos a coger a los dos últimos!" Ordenó el líder.

Todas las tropas se metieron y empezaron a perseguir a los robots restantes. Usaron las armas de la parte alta de los vehículos para frenarlos, junto a un par de tanques avanzados.

"Amigo, ya sabes que hacer." Dijo el líder.

"Trevenant." Asintió el pokémon.

Entonces el Trevenant del líder empezó a usar Psíquico para atrapar a los dos robots y forzarles a volver a su forma original mientras todas las tropas les rodearon.

"¡Maldición, nos han cogido!" Maldijo Axer mientras convirtió su mano en un arma.

"Para Axer. Nos rendimos, alto el fuego." Dijo el robot líder.

"Sí, ¿no veis que estamos heridos?" Dijo Axer con mal tono.

"Libéralos, Trevenant. ¿Entonces por qué huíais?" Preguntó el líder enmascarado.

"Interceptamos este mensaje del líder de uno de los bandos rivales." Dijo el robot líder antes de que empezara a reproducir una grabación.

" _Llamando a todos los Autobots. Estamos siendo objeto de ataques. No establezcáis contacto con los nativos."_

"Es por eso que nos hemos ocultado. Parece que nuestra especie está siendo cazada. Todos estamos en peligro." Explicó el robot líder.

"Pues yo creo que sois vosotros los que nos estáis cazando."

"¡Axer!"

"¿Qué capitán? ¡¿No se da cuenta de que están tratando solo de destruirnos?!" Gritó él.

Entonces el ser oculto salió del agua, revelando ser otro robot gigante de piel negra, con ojos verdes y una apariencia peligrosa. Comenzó a cambiar su cabeza hasta que se convirtió en un cañón que disparó contra el pecho de Axer, matándolo.

"¡Axer, no!" Dijo el robot líder junto a su cuerpo. "¡Vais a pagar por lo que le habéis hecho a mi tripulación!"

Él sacó una espada y convirtió una de sus manos en un cañón y empezó a disparar a sus atacantes, pero ellos le dispararon con mayor fuerza.

"¡Trevenant, usa Pulso umbrío!" Ordenó el hombre enmascarado.

El pokémon disparó al pie del robot, haciéndole caer. Ahora permanecía en el suelo, muy débil.

"Olvidé darte las gracias por tu donación a nuestra causa. Y no estoy hablando sólo de ti, sino de tu nave." Le dijo el hombre enmascarado al robot cerca de su cara.

"¿Vosotros? ¿Fuisteis vosotros los que derribasteis el Tidal Wave?" Dijo el robot sorprendido.

"Oh no, fue él." Dijo el hombre enmascarado señalando a alguien nuevo.

El robot negro caminó hacia el otro, pasando a través de las tropas y los pokémon como si fuesen aliados.

"Es todo tuyo." Comentó el hombre enmascarado mientras él y su pokémon se retiraron.

"Lockdown." Dijo el robot sorprendido.

"Star Seekers, Autobots, Decepticons. Sois como niños, toda la vida peleándoos. Dejáis el universo hecho un asco, y luego yo tengo que limpiarlo. Pero puedes sobrevivir. Dime donde se esconde. ¿Dónde está Prime?" Preguntó Lockdown mientras convirtió su mano en un objeto afilado.

"No lo sé. Y aunque lo supiese, nunca te lo diría, maldito caza recompensas." Dijo él débilmente.

"Como quieras, Thundertron."

Entonces Lockdown insertó el objeto en el pecho del otro robot y mientras él gritaba por el dolor le saco algo, matándolo en el proceso.

"Nunca es ahora." Dijo Lockdown antes de mirar al hombre enmascarado. "Podéis coger los restos, esto será mi trofeo."

"Lo que sea. Está bien chicos, bien hecho. Ahora cojamos todo lo que podamos recuperar y llevémoslo de vuelta a la base." Ordenó él.

Mientras los humanos y los pokémon empezaron a cargar los restos de los robots en sus transportes, Lockdown se transformó en un coche negro y se marchó. Tenía otra cosa en mente.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2- El primer contacto.**

Los niños llegaron a la instalación antes de que la tormenta llegara al valle. Pero cuando entraron, descubrieron que el lugar era un desastre.

"Bueno, es esto. La instalación de investigación que mencioné." Pronunció Lem.

"Uf, al menos podrían tenerlo un poco más ordenado." Observó Clem.

"Este lugar parece como si nadie ha estado aquí por años. Lem, ¿por qué fue abandonado este lugar?" Preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

"Bueno, los científicos trataron de saber cuál era la composición de los cristales por todas las formas, y en uno de esos procedimientos descubrieron que esos cristales tienen muchas lecturas de energía, como si fueran algún tipo de fuente de energía. Pero cuando intentaron probarlo, el resultado fue explosivo. Supongo que por eso abandonaron este lugar."

"Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a acomodarnos si este lugar parece en ruinas?" Preguntó preocupada Serena.

"Hm, dejadme ver si este lugar aún tiene energía."

Lem buscó el generador de la instalación y trató de ver si aún funcionaba. Después de una pequeña revisión, consiguió encenderlo.

"Bueno, así está mejor."

"Buen trabajo, Lem. Ahora podemos ver mejor que hay en este lugar." Felicitó Ash.

"Algunos ordenadores siguen funcionando, así que puedo revisar la investigación que estaban haciendo sobre los cristales." Dijo Lem.

"Mientras tanto podemos mirar alrededor para ver qué más ahí aquí y hacer un poco de limpieza."

"Buena idea, Serena." Apoyó Ash.

Mientras su hermano examinaba los datos del ordenador y Ash ayudaba a Serena a arreglar el lugar, Clem y Dedenne exploraron la instalación más a fondo. Luego encontraron una gran sala con maquinaria pesada y algunos vehículos de exploración, pero lo que llamó su atención fue algo fuera de lugar: un camión de bomberos rojo grande todavía en la parte trasera de la sala.

"Woau. ¡Eh, hermano mayor, chicos!"

"¿Clem, que pasa?" Preguntó Serena.

"¡¿Estás bien, te has hecho daño?!" Preguntó Lem preocupado.

"¡No, Acabo de encontrar algo increíble!"

"¿Huh, exactamente qué?" Preguntó Ash interesado.

"¡Vamos, os lo enseñaré!"

Clem guío a todos a la sala donde aún estaba el camión.

"¿Veis? ¿Qué os decía?" Dijo ella orgullosa.

"¿Eso es algo increíble? Solo es un camión de bomberos." Reconoció Serena.

"Creí que habías visto algo realmente interesante." Dijo Ash un poco decepcionado.

"Pika."

"Espera un momento. Clem se acaba de dar cuenta de algo fuera de lugar." Dijo su hermano.

"¿Huh?" Dijeron Ash y Serena.

"En primer lugar, eso es un camión de bomberos pesado usado solo en caso de incendios descontrolados; segundo, ¿qué está haciendo un vehículo como este en un lugar como este? No tiene sentido." Observó Lem.

Serena y Ash no entendieron nada de lo que dijo, pero sabían que las deducciones de Lem siempre eran ciertas.

"Chicos, quiero echarle un vistazo al camión, mientras tanto terminad de ordenar el lugar."

"Muy bien Lem, si estás seguro de eso no te molestaremos." Dijo Ash antes de que él y Serena volvieran a las actividades de limpieza.

"Clem, ¿puedes prestarme a Dedenne un momento? Es para la inspección del camión."

"Por supuesto, hermano mayor. Muy bien Dedenne, quédate con Lem, sé bueno y haz todo lo que te diga."

"Dedenne." Afirmó el pequeño pokémon.

Lem decidió inspeccionar primero el interior del camión, pero cuando abrió la puerta del conductor un montón de cilindros metálicos salieron de él.

"Esto es muy extraño." Dijo él observando uno de los cilindros. "Dedenne, quiero comprobar si el motor sigue activo. Usa Impactrueno."

"¡Dedenne!"

Dedenne lanzó el movimiento eléctrico al camión, e inmediatamente la electricidad comenzó a encender el vehículo entero. Pero entonces la radio empezó a reproducir un extraño mensaje con estática.

"Llamando… (estática)…llamando a todos los Autobots…(estática)." Reprodujo la radio antes de que se apagara.

"Hm." Dijo Lem muy sorprendido.

Mientras tanto, Ash, Serena y Clem habían terminado de limpiar el resto de la instalación, por lo que ahora Clem estaba jugando con Pikachu mientras Ash y Serena preparaban las cosas para la cena.

"Míralo ahora, este lugar no parece estar tan mal ahora." Observó Ash. "Voy a echar mucho de menos estos momentos."

"Sí, yo también."

Serena pensó que era un buen momento para contarle a Ash sus sentimientos hacia él.

"Ash, tengo que decirte algo muy importante."

"¿Qué es, Serena?"

"Verás, quería decírtelo la primera vez que nos volvimos a ver, pero no pude hacerlo porque no fui lo suficientemente valiente o no tuve el momento adecuado, pero quiero que lo sepas antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

"¿Huh? ¿Y qué es exactamente?"

Serena estaba un poco nerviosa, pero decidió hacerlo. "Ash, yo…"

"¡Eh chicos!" La voz de Lem sonó por todo el lugar mientras él llegaba hasta ellos.

"¡¿Qué pasa, Lem?!" Preguntó Ash.

"¡Tenéis que ver esto; creo que he hecho un gran descubrimiento! ¡Vamos!"

"¡Espéranos, hermano mayor!" Dijo Clem mientras ella y Pikachu corrieron tras él.

"¡Vamos justo detrás de ti! Oh, lo siento Serena. Ya me terminaras de contar eso más tarde." Dijo Ash antes de irse.

"Vale." Dijo ella un poco decepcionada.

En solo unos segundos, todos estaban en la gran sala.

"¿Qué es tan importante?" Preguntó Ash.

"Os aseguro que no habéis visto nunca un camión como este." Dijo Lem mientras escaló a la parte superior del camión.

"Hm, ¿y por qué?" Preguntó Serena.

"En primer lugar, he comprobado su motor y es demasiado avanzado en comparación con todos los motores de vehículos conocidos; segundo, su carrocería es más resistente de lo que parece; tercero, encontré estos cilindros dentro de él, pero son munición de mortero; y cuarto, mirad lo que hay en el volante." Explicó Lem.

Ash echó un vistazo al volante y vio una extraña cara robótica en el centro.

"Woah. Nunca he visto un símbolo como este." Dijo Ash mientras Serena lo veía también.

"¿Qué clase de marca crearía un vehículo como este?" Preguntó ella.

"Y eso no es lo último. Ash, dile a Pikachu que use un ataque eléctrico sobre el camión."

"¿Qué? Lem, ¿estás seguro de eso?"

"Confía en mí, Clem. He visto su efecto antes, solo hazlo."

"Está bien Pikachu, usa Rayo." Instruyó Ash.

"¡Pika!"

Pikachu usó su ataque eléctrico contra el camión, e inmediatamente empezó a iluminarse de nuevo.

"Llamando… (estática)…llamando a todos los Autobots…(estática)." Reprodujo la radio de nuevo, dejando a todos impresionados.

"Woah, en verdad este camión no es normal." Se dio cuenta Ash.

"¿Pero entonces qué es exactamente?" Preguntó Serena.

¿Y a qué se refería la radio con eso de Autobots?" Añadió Clem.

"No estoy seguro, pero pienso averiguarlo. Ash, ¿puedes ayudarme aquí? Quiero ver el motor más de cerca." Pidió Lem.

"Claro."

"Tened cuidado los dos." Dijo Serena preocupada.

Después de retirar la cobertura, los dos chicos comenzaron a examinar el motor.

"Hm, parece que tiene algo atascado. Tenemos que retirarlo primero para verlo mejor." Dijo Lem mientras él y Ash empezaron a tirar del objeto.

"¿Qué es? Parece un misil." Notó Ash.

"¡Lo es! ¡Y está activado!" Aviso Lem.

Entonces el misil empezó a volar alrededor, golpeando cosas por todas partes.

"¡Chicas, poneos a cubierto!" Gritó Ash.

Todos se escondieron en unos lugares mientras el misil hizo un agujero en el motor del camión antes de continuar causando un desastre por el lugar. Esto fue visto fuera de la instalación, donde el Team Rocket estaba escondido.

"¿Qué son todas esas luces y chispas de dentro?" Preguntó Jessie.

"Tal vez han encontrado algo interesante en esa instalación." Sugirió James.

"¿Qué más da lo que han podido encontrar? Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad de agarrar a Pikachu sin que lo noten." Dijo Meowth.

"¡Sí, vamos!" Dijeron los tres a la vez.

"¡Wobbuffet!"

Pero antes de que pudieran actuar, el misil salió a través de una ventana de la instalación y voló directo hacia ellos. El misil explotó cerca de ellos, mandándolos a volar.

"¡No es justo! ¡¿Cómo puede pasarnos esto a nosotros?!" Maldijo Jessie.

"Tal vez nos vieron mientras estábamos preparando nuestra acción." Dijo James con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Esa era nuestra oportunidad! ¡¿Qué le vamos a decir ahora al jefe?!" Gritó Meowth.

"¡Wobbuffet!"

"¡Me temo que el Team Rocket despega de nuevo!" Dijeron a la vez mientras se alejaron volando como siempre.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la instalación, el misil causó muchos daños a todo el lugar. Afortunadamente, los chicos estaban bien.

"Uf, ha estado cerca." Dijo Lem aliviado.

"Al menos todos estamos bien." Añadió Ash.

"Pika."

Entonces oyeron un ruido raro que venia del vehículo mientras salían chispas del motor.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Ash.

"No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto." Dijo Lem preocupado.

Entonces las partes del camión comenzaron a cambiar, hasta que el camión se convirtió completamente en una especie de robot gigante. Los chicos comenzaron a correr y esconderse porque el robot estaba avanzando de una forma amenazante.

"¡Te voy a matar! ¡No, no!" Dijo el robot mientras trataba de levantarse.

El robot era enorme, del mismo color que el camión, pero tenía una apariencia muy humana, con una cara que parecía la de una persona mayor. Los niños se escondieron mientras vieron al robot sacar una especie de arma.

"¡Voy a matarte! ¡No te acerques!" Dijo el robot apuntando su arma.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?!" Preguntó Serena.

"¡El camión acaba de transformarse en un robot gigante!" Dijo Ash incrédulo.

"¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?" Preguntó Clem.

"¡No lo sé, pero nunca he visto un robot como este!" Dijo Lem escondido.

"Esperad. Mirad como actúa. Es como si estuviera ciego." Notó Ash, observando que el robot estaba apuntando a todas partes sin saber que había. "Tal vez si pudiese vernos, vería que no somos una amenaza."

"¡Pero Ash, podría ser peligroso!" Avisó Serena.

"Tenemos que intentarlo. Tal vez sea el único modo de calmarlo."

"Puede que tengas razón. Parece que tiene un montón de polvo cubriéndole los ojos." Observó Lem.

Serena dudó sobre ello, pero las intuiciones de Ash casi siempre eran ciertas.

"Vale, pero ten cuidado." Rogó ella.

"¡Greninja, te elijo a ti!" Dijo Ash sacando una poke ball, de la cual salió Greninja. "Necesitamos tu ayuda, usa Shuriken de agua sobre los aspersores contra incendios. Apunta al techo."

"¡Greninja!"

Greninja lanzó dos shurikens de agua que impactaron en los aspersores del techo, haciendo que el agua fluyera y limpiara todo el polvo de los ojos del robot. Una vez limpios, se vio que sus ojos eran azules.

"¿Creéis que ahora puede vernos?" Preguntó Clem mientras se levantó.

Ella se resbalo un poco, haciendo que el robot la apuntara con su arma.

"¡Clem!" Gritó Lem.

Ella empezó a derramar lágrimas de miedo, algo que notó el robot.

"Calma, pequeña humana. No voy a hacerte daño." Dijo el robot.

Eso calmó a Clem viendo que no había peligro.

"Tranquilos chicos. No va a hacernos daño, salid." Dijo ella.

Entonces el resto del grupo salió de sus escondites.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Sistema de armamento dañado." Dijo el robot, comprobando su arma.

"Te alcanzó un misil. Y te lo hemos sacado." Explicó Lem.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estas en una instalación de investigación abandonada, y te encontramos convertido en camión. Solo intentamos ayudarte." Dijo Ash.

"Entonces estoy en deuda con vosotros." Dijo el robot calmándose, pero entonces se puso nervioso de nuevo. "¡Mis compañeros, están en peligro!"

Cuando el robot trató de andar, cayó sobre sus rodillas y algunas partes de su cuerpo, cayeron especialmente de su casco.

"Tengo que irme ya." Dijo él mientras un líquido azul salía de sus heridas.

"¿Y a donde crees que llegaras? Mírate, estas muy dañado." Notó Lem.

"¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó Ash curioso.

"Una emboscada. Una trampa, tendida por humanos y sus criaturas. Logré escapar y adopté esta forma." Contó el robot mientras un extraño objeto dorado metálico cayó de su pecho.

"¿Pero por qué te atacaron unos humanos y pokémon?" Preguntó Serena.

"No estaban solos. Mis aliados pueden repararme." Dijo el robot mientras se metió el objeto de nuevo.

"Sí, si puedes dar con ellos. ¿Te conformas con nosotros?" Dijo Ash.

"¿Huh? Ash, ¿de que estas hablando?" Preguntó Serena.

"¡Miradle, está muy mal! Si sale afuera, no sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo. Necesita ayuda ahora."

"¿Creéis que podéis repararme?" Preguntó el robot incrédulo.

"Por supuesto. Mi hermano mayor sabe mucho sobre machinas, es un inventor. Al fin y al cabo logró crear a Lembot." Recordó Clem.

"Lem, ¿crees que puedes ayudarle?" Preguntó Ash.

Lem nunca había trabajado con material tan avanzado, pero aunque no sabía nada sobre los diseños de ese robot él era sin duda la mejor opción.

"Puedo intentarlo. Pero por supuesto si vamos a repararte, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda, que nos digas como arreglarte." Dijo él.

El robot no estaba seguro si confiar en ellos, pero al mirarles a los ojos, algo le dijo que esos niños eran dignos de confianza.

"Necesitaré reemplazar algunas de mis piezas de armadura y arreglar las partes más afectadas. Y necesitare energon, mucho." Instruyó el robot.

"¿Energon? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Ash.

¿Es tu combustible?" Dedujo Lem.

"Mi fuerza vital." Respondió el robot.

Eso dejó a todos en shock. ¿Estaban hablando con una especie de robot vivo?

"Vale, ¿cómo lo encontramos? ¿O qué aspecto tiene?" Preguntó Ash confuso.

"En este lugar debería estar en su forma más pura y fosilizada, cristales azules gigantes." Contestó él.

"¡Espera un momento!" Dijo Lem mientras sacaba el trozo de cristal. "¿Es esto energon?"

"Sí."

"Eso explica por qué los científicos nunca descubrieron lo que eran los cristales. Debe ser el energon que él necesita." Dedujo Lem.

"Hay un montón en el valle. ¡Vamos a cogerlos!" Dijo Ash.

Pero cuando fueron a la salida, ya estaba lloviendo fuera.

"Oh, está lloviendo. Nos vamos a mojar." Objetó Clem.

"Pero Clem, no podemos esperar a que pare la lluvia. ¡Necesita nuestra ayuda ahora!" Dijo Ash.

Vieron que lo que dijo Ash era cierto cuando vieron al robot empeorar mientras perdía más piezas, yaciendo en el suelo.

"Tienes razón. Nos necesita ahora. No podemos decepcionarle." Apoyó Serena.

"Serena, necesitaré a Braixen aquí. Sus movimientos de tipo fuego pueden ayudarnos con las reparaciones." Dijo Lem.

"Muy bien. ¡Braixen, te necesitamos!"

Serena sacó la poke ball de Braixen para llamarla.

"Braixen, quédate con Ash y Lem y ayúdales en lo que necesiten." Instruyó Serena.

"Braixen."

"Llevaos a Greninja y a Pikachu con vosotras. Pueden ayudaros a cargar los cristales." Ofreció Ash.

"Gracias Ash." Dijo Serena.

"Volveremos muy pronto." Añadió Clem.

Y así, las chicas acompañadas por Greninja y Pikachu bajaron al valle hacia la zona donde estaban los cristales.

"Bien, estamos aquí. Ahora tenemos que partir los cristales para que podamos llevarlos de vuelta. ¡Greninja, usa Corte! ¡Y Pikachu, usa Cola férrea!" Instruyó Serena.

Greninja y Pikachu lograron cortar un montón de partes de los cristales gigantes, de un tamaño suficiente para ser transportados. Mientras tanto, Ash, Lem y Braixen empezaron a arreglar las partes del robot.

"Braixen, necesito que uses Lanzallamas en estas partes que estamos poniendo para soldarlas con la armadura." Explicó Lem.

"Braixen." Afirmó mientras empezó a lanzar fuego a las piezas que Ash y Lem pusieron juntas.

"Menudo impacto. Ese misil por poco alcanza tu fuente de energía." Observó Lem mientras empezó a soldar otras piezas con sus herramientas.

"La llamamos chispa. Contiene nuestra fuerza vital y nuestros recuerdos." Contó el robot.

"Woah, es como nuestras almas." Dijo Ash.

"¡Eh chicos! ¡Hemos vuelto!"

Vieron por detrás a Clem, Serena y los dos pokémon llevando un montón de cristales de energon.

"¿Y ahora?" Preguntó Clem.

"Ponedlos dentro de este recipiente para que pueda convertirlos en forma líquida." Instruyó el robot señalando un reciente enorme.

Metieron los cristales dentro antes de que empezara a fundirlos en una especie de líquido azul que se inyectó en el brazo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estáis dispuestos a ayudarme?" Preguntó el robot.

"Porque necesitas ayuda. Si tu encontraras a alguien en apuros, le ayudarías, ¿no?" Respondió Ash.

Los chicos continuaron ayudando en las reparaciones del robot mientras la tormenta seguía. Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, un helicóptero estaba volando sobre el Polo Norte, encontrándose en un área donde había una estaba aterrizada una enorme nave espacial. Aterrizó sobre la nave y una hermosa señorita salió de dentro: era joven, con el pelo largo y rojo y una especie de vestido con una capa. Llevaba un collar doble con una poke ball insertada. Miró por encima suya para ver a Lockdown, acompañado por otros robots gigantes negros armados y una especie de lobos metálicos.

"Te lo advierto, Señorita Misbelwy de la Tierra, una alianza es un contrato. Y los contratos, como los humanos, espiran." Dijo Lockdown.

"En este planeta tenemos un dicho: el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo." Dijo ella.

"Yo también tengo un dicho: me da igual." Respondió Lockdown fríamente.

"¿Y qué pasó hace años en Johto? Ya lo teníais." Preguntó Misbelwy.

"Tres impactos, una herida mortal, y tus criaturas dejaron que escapara. Me prometiste inteligencia humana y apoyo pokémon. ¿O es que no hay?" Respondió él.

"Sabes, aun no me lo has dicho. ¿Por qué lo buscas? ¿Para quién trabajas?" Preguntó ella de nuevo.

"En todas las galaxias que he visitado, todas las especies sois iguales. Os creéis el centro del universo. No tenéis ni la menor idea."


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3- Historia de otro mundo.**

La lluvia continuó cuando la noche cayó sobre la instalación, donde ahora estaban los chicos cenando con sus pokémon, pero no estaban solos. El robot estaba con ellos, pero ahora era diferente: todas las partes dañadas de su cuerpo habían sido reparadas y tenía mejor aspecto que cuando le encontraron.

"Todo estaba delicioso, chicos." Felicitó Clem.

"Gracias. Nunca pensé que cenaríamos dentro de un lugar como este, pero supongo que es mejor que fuera." Dijo Serena.

"¿Y tú qué? ¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó Ash al robot.

"Sí. Mi armadura ha recuperado toda su resistencia y mi energon ha ascendido a niveles óptimos. Debo admitir que si no hubiera sido por vosotros, no lo habría conseguido." Respondió él.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Preguntó Lem, recibiendo una afirmación del robot. "¿Cómo es que tienes una clase de fuerza vital? ¿Quiero decir qué clase de robot eres? ¿Quién te creo?"

"No fui creado." Respondió él, dejando a todos confundidos.

"Oh. Creo que hemos olvidado nuestros modales, ¿y si primero nos presentamos? Soy Ash Ketchum, y este es mi colega Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

"Mi nombre es Serena."

"Yo soy Lem, y esta es mi hermana pequeña."

"Me llamo Clem, encantada de conocerte. Y este es mi amiguito, Dedenne."

"Dedenne."

El robot les miro a todos mientras se presentaban. "Ash, Serena, Lem, Clem, es un placer conoceros. Me llamo Sentinel Prime, y soy un organismo cibernético autónomo del planeta Cybertron."

Esa respuesta dejó a todos sorprendidos.

"¡¿Eres un robot vivo del espacio exterior?! Es increíble." Dijo Ash.

"Siempre me pregunté si podría haber vida en otros planetas, pero no me esperaba esto." Añadió Lem sorprendido.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que puedes transformarte en un camión de bomberos?" Preguntó Serena.

"Es una cualidad normal de mi especie." Respondió Sentinel.

"Pero si eres de otro mundo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en la Tierra?" Preguntó Ash.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" Preguntó Serena.

"¿Hay más como tú?" Añadió Lem.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" Añadió Clem.

"Todas esas preguntas tienen la misma respuesta, pero es una historia muy larga." Dijo Sentinel.

"Bueno, no tenemos nada más que hacer." Dijo Ash.

"Y nos encantan las historias." Añadió Clem.

"Muy bien."

Sentinel proyectó un holograma desde sus ojos y el suelo empezó a cambiar. Pikachu y Dedenne se subieron en sus amigos asustados mientras el lugar empezó a mostrar un enorme planeta metálico avanzado: Cybertron.

"Nuestro planeta fue una vez un poderoso imperio, durante generaciones fue un mundo pacífico. Hasta que el orgullo y la sed de poder acabó dividiendo a nuestra raza en dos bandos: los Autobots, que luchan por la libertad y la igualdad de todas las especies; y los Decepticons, que soñaban con la tiranía y la supremacía sobre todas las formas de vida."

Mientras Sentinel iba contando, se mostró como Cybertron fue engullido por el combate mientras ambos ejércitos empezaron a luchar por todo el planeta.

"El combate fue intenso y duro eones. Pero hubo un momento, en la cumbre de la guerra, en que el líder Decepticon, Megatron, provocó la mayor de las bajas: el núcleo de nuestro planeta fue dañado, haciendo que se apagara, parando la producción del energon que necesitamos para sobrevivir."

Sentinel continuó mientras mostró a un robot terrorífico que parecía un gladiador, el llamado Megatron, alzándose victorioso sobre una cuidad en ruinas y eliminando a los supervivientes Autobots.

"Condenados en un mundo moribundo, nuestra única esperanza fue un éxodo masivo. Fuimos forzados a abandonar nuestro mundo, esperando encontrar una nueva vida en las estrellas. Pero allá donde fuimos, nuestra guerra nos siguió."

Mientras Sentinel iba contando, se mostró la nave Autobot, redonda y dorada, dejando un Cybertron muerto. Pero fue seguida por la nave Decepticon, morada y acabada en puntas, y empezaron a dispararse mientras avanzaban hacia una clase de portal en medio del espacio.

"Los Decepticons nos siguieron hacia el portal, y el combate causó que ambas naves sufrieran graves daños. Eso provocó que las dos naves se estrellaran con fuerza en vuestro planeta, hace 100 millones de años."

Entonces ambas naves lograron llegar hasta el portal, pero estaban volando sin control hacia el planeta Tierra. La siguiente vista fue la nave Autobot haciendo un aterrizaje accidentado en la Tierra.

"La fuerza del impacto nos hizo entrar en suspensión, durante mucho tiempo. Entonces, hace unos años, los elementos del exterior me permitieron volver en línea."

Entonces, Sentinel fue despertado por una gota de agua. Luego fue afuera de la nave, viendo el exterior.

"Cuando salí del Arca, fui capaz de comprobar que habíamos conseguido llegar al mundo destinado. Sospechaba que los Decepticons también estaban en suspensión, así que decidí localizar su nave y acabar nuestro conflicto mientras pudiera. Pero cuando llegué a la Némesis, no pude creer lo que veían mis ópticos."

Sentinel caminó hasta que llegó a la zona de impacto de la nave de guerra Decepticon, pero vio que un montón de criaturas pequeñas estaban colándose dentro y recogiendo los restos de sus enemigos.

"Era obvio que este planeta estaba habitado por un montón de especies, incluso por una civilización. Pero los vi entrando en la nave de guerra Decepticon y sacando todos los cuerpos de nuestros antiguos enemigos. Incluso mataron a los supervivientes restantes, por lo que asumí que eran una raza hostil. Y yo no iba a esperar que mis Autobots sufrieran el mismo destino, así que volví a mi nave, desperté a los supervivientes y les di la orden específica de evitar cualquier contacto con los habitantes del planeta. Y desde entonces, hemos estado viviendo en vuestro planeta, camuflados como vuestros vehículos, como robots encubiertos."

Sentinel volvió al Arca. Y a continuación los Autobots escanearon vehículos terrestres antes de ir por caminos separados, terminando la historia.

"Woah." Dijo Clem sorprendida.

"Es muy triste. Vinisteis huyendo de vuestro mundo natal muerto, buscando un refugio. Y los únicos humanos y pokémon que viste solo trataban de tomar ventaja de las maravillas de vuestra especie." Repitió Ash.

"Pika."

"¿Cómo podrían algunos humanos haceros esas cosas horribles?" Preguntó Serena, aun sin creérselo.

"Puede que fueran personas malas, como el Team Flare." Sugirió Ash.

"Espera. Sentinel, ¿recuerdas si esos humanos que viste saqueando la nave de tus enemigos llevaban algún uniforme?" Preguntó Lem.

"Sí, llevaban una especie de uniforme verde, al igual que las criaturas que les acompañaban, esos que llamáis pokémon." Respondió Sentinel.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, Lem? ¿Tienes una idea de quienes pueden ser?" Preguntó Ash.

"Tal vez. Una vez oí de una agente Mara, que estaba hablando sobre unos tipos misteriosos que llevaban uniformes verdes. Tal vez esos tipos sean parte de otra organización mala, como el Team Flare o el Team Rocket." Dedujo Lem.

"Espera, ¿estáis sugiriendo que esos humanos que nos persiguen son terroristas?" Preguntó Sentinel sorprendido.

"Puede ser una posibilidad, pues nadie ha confirmado la existencia de vida proveniente del espacio. Al menos que no es pokémon." Respondió Lem.

"Hm, eso podría explicar su interés en nuestra especie. Tal vez tuve un mal punto de vista de vuestra raza. Tal vez como nosotros, los humanos son capaces de mostrar violencia y bondad. Como vosotros." Dijo el Autobot, mirando al grupo.

"Por supuesto. Siempre daremos la mano a alguien en apuros." Dijo Clem con una sonrisa.

"El objeto que cayó de tu pecho, ¿qué es?" Preguntó Lem, recordando que se lo metió muy rápido.

Prime no estaba seguro si revelar su secreto a un grupo de humanos que acababa de conocer, pero estos niños irradiaban un aura de confianza, una que no había visto en mucho tiempo, y en un solo individuo.

"Este es el objeto más preciado de los Primes, la clase cybertroniana que represento. La Matriz del Liderazgo." Contó mientras abrió su pecho y sacó el extraño objeto.

"Ooh." Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

"Es el objeto necesario para cualquiera que se convierta en Prime. Un símbolo de esperanza, heredado de nuestros antepasados." Continuó Sentinel, pero entonces la matriz empezó a brillar con intensidad. "Hm, que extraño."

"¿Qué? ¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Lem.

"La matriz solo brilla con esa intensidad cuando está dentro de alguien digno de ser un Prime. O cerca de alguien con cualidades similares a los Primes." Dijo Sentinel mirando la matriz. "Acercaos, quiero comprobar algo."

Los cuatro niños se acercaron a Sentinel mientras él pasaba la matriz cerca de ellos. Cuando aproximó la matriz a Ash, empezó a brillar de nuevo.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué significa?" Preguntó Ash confuso.

"Parece que la matriz reconoce que tienes cualidades similares a los Primes, por tu forma de ser." Respondió Sentinel.

"Oh." Dijo Ash sorprendido. "Bueno, tal vez nos vayamos mañana, para continuar nuestro camino. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"He estado escondido mucho tiempo. Es hora de que me reúna con mis Autobots y detengamos esta cacería de una vez por todas." Proclamó Sentinel.

"Entonces te deseamos mucha suerte, Sentinel." Dijo Ash.

"Ten cuidado." Añadió Serena.

"Y si vuelves a vernos, salúdanos." Dijo Clem.

"Eso no puedo garantizarlo." Respondió el Autobot.

"Bueno, será mejor que durmamos un poco para mañana." Dijo Lem mientras bostezaba.

"Sí, tienes razón. Buenas noches, Sentinel Prime." Dijo Ash antes de que todos fueran a dormir.

Este encuentro había sido muy importante para Sentinel. Durante mucho tiempo, el líder Autobot creía que los humanos eran como los Decepticons, o tal vez peor, como los rumores que había oído sobre cazadores furtivos de pokémon y hombres que trataban de usar increíbles poderes para obtener control sobre sus objetivos. Pero al conocer a esos niños, quienes le ayudaron sin motivo, tal vez había tenido una malinterpretación sobre cómo eran los humanos realmente. Mientras tanto, la llamada Misbelwy llegó a lo que era el escondite de su organización. Alguien la esperó en la plataforma de aterrizaje, el hombre enmascarado.

"Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido tu viaje al Polo Norte?" Preguntó el hombre enmascarado.

"No puedo decir mucho. Ni siquiera del frio." Respondió ella.

"¿Qué pasa con la semilla? ¿Cuándo la tendremos?" Preguntó él.

"La tendremos cuando Lockdown capture a Prime." Contestó ella. "Pensé que a estas alturas ya lo habrías encontrado. No me digas que has tenido contratiempos."

"No me juzgues mal, hermana. Mis equipos están haciendo todo lo posible, pero nuestra situación empieza a empeorar." Dijo él.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó ella mientras entraron en un ascensor y descendieron.

"Los robots que derribamos anoche, de acuerdo con nuestro ayudante especial, eran los últimos de ese grupo llamado los Star Seekers. No han llegado más de los malos, y no hemos sido capaces de encontrar a los buenos."

"Tal vez necesites intentar nuevas maneras de atraparlos." Sugirió ella.

"Sé cómo coger a mis presas; deberías saberlo por ahora."

"Tranquilo, hermano. ¿Qué hay de las misiones de recolección? ¿Han terminado de recoger todos los restos del Team Flare?"

"Sí, nuestros exploradores lograron copiar todos sus datos y tomar los dispositivos más importantes antes de que llegaran las autoridades. Tenemos más que suficiente energon en nuestros almacenes. El único problema ahora es cómo vamos a obtener más de sus materiales de composición, recibí una llamada de que nuestros ingenieros casi han terminado de desmontar la nave de esos piratas."

"Paciencia. Recibiremos más cuando más lo necesitamos. En este momento, no hay ninguna complicación de ninguna manera. Pero no he venido sólo para hablar de la situación general. Quiero saber qué progreso ha hecho nuestro equipo." Dijo ella mientras el ascensor paró.

Entraron en un gigantesco laboratorio que tenía mucha maquinaria avanzada, científicos que trabajaban con partes de los robots que derribaron las tropas y un montón de tubos con líquido azul que fluía por dentro. Misbelwy cogió la poke ball de su collar y sacó un Tyrunt.

"¿Quién es el compañero favorito de mama, quién es?" Dijo ella acariciando su cabeza.

"Tiene buen aspecto. ¿Cómo le va?" Preguntó el hombre enmascarado.

"Le va genial. A este ritmo evolucionará dentro de nada." Respondió ella mientras los tres caminaron hacia una puerta con una señal con algo escrito: Sala de desarrollo de prototipos.

Tras abrir la puerta con unas tarjetas llave, vieron a un hombre en bata blanca, que parecía el jefe del equipo de investigación.

"Oh, mi señora. No esperábamos su llegada tan pronto." Dijo el hombre.

"Debe recordar, profesor, que el Team Alien fue idea mía. Y como su creadora, poseo acceso a todas las áreas, incluso las más restringidas. Ahora, quiero saber sobre nuestro proyecto más reciente. ¿Ha comenzado con el desarrollo de prototipos?"

"Sí. De hecho, casi los hemos completado." Respondió el profesor.

"¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?" Preguntó ella incrédula.

"Creí que era muy complicado para vosotros." Recordó el hombre enmascarado.

"Bueno, sí. Al principio, tuvimos algunos problemas para saber con qué íbamos a trabajar." Dijo el profesor mientras cogió una muestra de una pieza de metal. "Un metal de transición interna, molecularmente inestable. Usos industriales, ninguno. Hasta que llegaron los extraterrestres y vimos la relación. Es de lo que están hechos."

"Interesante, muy interesante." Dijo el hombre enmascarado, un poco aburrido.

"Desde luego. Tenemos nuestra propia designación para este material, pero parece que lo llaman cibermateria cybertroniana." Dijo el científico mientras él y sus líderes le siguieron dentro del laboratorio. "Ahora con este nuevo equipamiento avanzado, no solo sabemos cómo se comporta, sino que también podemos usarlo."

"Esa es la razón por la cual nuestro equipo está más avanzado de lo normal." Dijo la dama.

"Eso es. Debemos todas nuestras innovaciones a esta tecnología extraterrestre. Y lo mejor es que ahora podemos incluso crear la nuestra."

En las profundidades del laboratorio había una sala de ensamblaje donde había algunos robots grandes muy similares a los que cazaron.

"Bienvenidos a mis dominios. El garaje de prototipos." Dijo el profesor orgulloso.

"Hm, esto sí que está mejor." Dijo el hombre enmascarado sorprendido.

"No me dijo que casi los habías terminado." Dijo Misbelwy con una sonrisa.

"Quería darle una sorpresa, mi señora." Confesó el profesor mientras les guio hasta uno de los robots. "Este es nuestro primer prototipo. Hecho con piezas de unos con partes de camión y sobre los restos del líder de los malos. Lo llamamos Galvatron."

La apariencia del robot era siniestra, especialmente la cara. Su cuerpo parecía transformarse en un camión; era gris, con un gran agujero en el pecho.

"¿Y ese agujero? ¿Qué pensáis de eso?" Preguntó ella.

"Estaba en el diseño original. No sé su función, pero seguro que le da una apariencia impresionante." Dijo el profesor.

"A mí me gusta." Confesó el hombre enmascarado.

"Hemos diseñado este prototipo para ser la unidad principal de las nuevas unidades mecánicas, como su comandante." Explicó el profesor.

"Interesante. ¿Y qué hay de los demás?" Pidió ella.

"Síganme."

Se pararon enfrente de otro robot gris, azul y rojo con alas en su espalda, que parecía convertirse en un jet ( **La forma de Starscream de Robots in Disguise 2015** ).

"Este es nuestro prototipo de unidad aérea, designación: Darkscream. Lo hicimos con partes de unos con formas alternativas aéreas, especialmente jets, usando como base el cuerpo de un robot aéreo; el que creíamos que era el comandante aéreo. Ha sido diseñado para ser una unidad de combate aérea efectiva, tanto en forma de robot como de vehículo. Este podría ser el líder de nuestros escuadrones aéreos."

"Impresionante. El nombre lo dice todo, Darkscream." Dijo el hombre enmascarado.

Luego se dirigieron hacia otro robot, púrpura, con los brazos delgados y el rostro cubierto por una máscara. Su cuerpo mostraba que podía convertirse en un avión espía.

"Este prototipo ha sido construido detalladamente para ser nuestra unidad espía. Hemos añadido partes de unos con piezas de jets a uno que parecía un oficial de comunicaciones. Incluso le hemos añadido la habilidad de hacer simbiosis con unos robots de menor tamaño que puede usar de apoyo. Creemos que los llaman Minicons. Os presento a Soundblaster."

"Así que este nos puede ayudar con el espionaje y los ataques sorpresa." Observó el hombre enmascarado.

"¿Y ese con un solo ojo?" Preguntó ella.

Se pusieron delante de un enorme robot negro, con un solo ojo, tres cuernos en la cabeza, motores en la espalda, con un cuerpo que parecía un tanque, pero uno futurista.

"Se supone que este es nuestro prototipo de unidad pesada: Shockblast. Hemos usado partes de unos cuyas formas alternativas eran tanques, usados sobre el cuerpo de uno que llegó gracias al mensaje de auxilio que pusimos como trampa. Su forma es más relativa con su naturaleza alienígena, por lo que se transforma en una clase de tanque volador. Pero su fuerza viene de su blindaje y su capacidad armamentística."

"Impresionante." Dijo Misbelwy.

"Estoy seguro de que le va a encantar el siguiente, mi señora." Dijo el profesor mientras se acercaron al siguiente.

Este parecía femenino, con un cuerpo que recordaba a un jet.

"¿Por qué este parece una chica?" Preguntó ella.

"La hicimos con partes de robots que parecían chicas, combinado con partes de jets la hemos diseñado para ser nuestra unidad de infiltración. Sus sistemas le permiten evadir hasta los sistemas de detección más avanzados y su especialidad es la agilidad. La llamamos Spacestream."

"¿Y exactamente en quién os habéis inspirado para hacer su forma?" Preguntó el hombre enmascarado, sospechando algo.

"En usted por supuesto, mi señora." Respondió el profesor, un poco nervioso.

"Pues muchas gracias, profesor. Me siento halagada." Respondió ella feliz.

"Eso explica por qué parece tan bonita." Admitió su hermano.

Se movieron al siguiente robot, que era azul. Este parecía una persona mayor, con dos cuernos en la cabeza, dos lanzadores de misiles sobre sus hombros y un cuerpo que parecía un helicóptero.

"Este es Xiaxus. Este prototipo está hecho con partes de unos cuyas formas alternativas eran helicópteros futuristas, usando como base el cuerpo de uno que encontramos entre los que cayeron en nuestra trampa, pero ya estaba muerto. Está equipado con buena potencia de fuego, por lo que puede ser nuestra unidad de apoyo."

"No está mal, parece muy amenazante." Admiró el hombre enmascarado.

Se movieron a otro, éste era más pequeño que los otros. De color rojo, una cara cubierta con un visor y su cuerpo parecía un coche deportivo.

"Este es nuestro prototipo explorador: Stinger. Lo hemos basado en los datos que tenemos sobre uno de los buenos, pero hemos mejorado sus diseños. Está hecho con partes de unos que podían convertirse en coches."

"Así que este puede ayudarnos con tareas de reconocimiento." Dedujo Misbelwy.

"Desde luego, pero además le hemos dado protocolos de sabotaje." Añadió el profesor.

Luego se movieron a otro robot, más pequeño que el otro, con aspecto femenino, amarillo y con un cuerpo que parecía una motocicleta.

"Esta es Roadkill, nuestro prototipo de explorador ligero. Ha sido hecho con partes de unos cuyas formas alternas eran motocicletas, lo que explica su apariencia femenina. Aunque su programación es más parecido a la exploración, le hemos puesto lanzallamas fuertes de acuerdo con su tarea de erradicación."

"Muy bien. ¿Y qué hay del último?" Preguntó Misbelwy.

El último robot, que era verde, parecía más diferente. Tenía un cuerpo extraño, con garras en la espalda, pies y manos, una cabeza con cuatro ojos y una pequeña espina en la espalda que parecía la punta de una cola.

"¿Por qué este es más diferente de los demás?" Preguntó el hombre enmascarado.

"Porque el diseño de este estaba hecho por unos más diferentes que los normales. Cuando analizamos su código genético, vimos que era muy diferente, como si fueran una clase de subespecie. Solían transformarse en unas criaturas similares a pokémon tipo bicho. De todas maneras, usamos esas partes y genoma para crear esta unidad especial. Lo llamamos Host."

"Hm. No puedo esperar a verlos en acción." Admitió Misbelwy.

En ese momento, un peón vino corriendo de fuera del laboratorio.

"¡Mi señora, mi señora!"

"Sí, soldado. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Hemos recibido esta noticia de nuestro satélite. Sus sensores han detectado una nueva señal de energon desde un valle, dentro de la región Kalos. Además ha detectado otra señal energética que viene de una estructura cercana abandonada. Aquí está la imagen que capturó la lectura térmica. Parece que lo hemos encontrado."

"En el nombre de Arceus, debe ser él." Dijo ella sorprendida. "Vamos a por él."

"Prepararé a las tropas." Informó su hermano.

"¿Quiere que aproveche esta oportunidad para probar los prototipos?" Sugirió el profesor.

"No, no podemos dejarle ir esta vez. Debemos actuar rápidamente. Debo avisar a nuestro ayudante, no escapará esta vez." Instruyó Misbelwy.

Los dos líderes empezaron a movilizar a todos y a prepararse para atrapar a su objetivo ahora, un Autobot muy específico.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4- Escaramuza peligrosa.**

Ya era de día cuando Ash y sus amigos tenían todo listo para partir de vuelta a sus hogares.

"Bueno, ya está. Es hora de volver a casa." Dijo Ash.

"Al menos ha sido interesante venir aquí. Hemos encontrado más de lo que esperábamos." Añadió Lem.

"Pero esperad, ¿qué pasa con Sentinel Prime? No podemos dejarle solo después de lo que le pasó." Recordó Clem.

"No te preocupes, Clem. Es un robot fuerte; encontrará un modo de seguir adelante como antes de conocernos." Calmó Serena.

"Tienes razón. Después de todo es el líder de los Autobots, y ha sido capaz de sobrevivir en una guerra muy larga. Estará bien." Apoyó Ash.

"Bien, volvamos a Ciudad Luminalia." Dijo Lem.

"Oh, Serena. ¿Qué era aquello que querías decirme?" Dijo Ash.

"Oh, hem, hm." Serena se puso nerviosa de nuevo al saber que tenía que decirle sus sentimientos ahora. "Ash, yo…"

"¡Eh, mirad!"

Clem gritó mientras miraba al cielo y vio extraños vehículos viniendo hacia ellos desde las montañas. Eran las mismas cañoneras que persiguieron antes a los otros robots. Cerca de la instalación, en las montañas, Lockdown también en modo vehículo. Cambió a su forma robot y sacó un garfio para escalar la montaña. Mientras tanto las cañoneras empezaron a aterrizar.

"¿Quiénes son esos?" Preguntó Clem.

"No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto." Admitió Lem.

"Deben ser los que van tras Sentinel." Dedujo Ash.

"La gente mala que está cazando a los cybertronianos. ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Serena alarmada.

Ash agarró a sus amigos y formó un círculo para que pudieran hablar en privado.

"Si estos tipos son igual de malos que el Team Flare, o tal vez peor, no podemos dejar que sepan donde esta Sentinel."

"Estoy contigo, Ash." Dijo Serena.

"Yo también. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?" Preguntó Lem.

"Los confundiremos. Les diremos un camino equivocado para que busquen en el lugar erróneo." Contó Ash.

"Oh, ya veo. Así Sentinel tendrá una oportunidad de escapar." Dedujo Clem.

"Exacto. Ahora permaneced calmados y seguidme." Instruyó Ash.

"Pikachu."

Una vez que aterrizaron todas las cañoneras, salió un montón de gente, y el mismo hombre enmascarado que los lideraba.

"Señor, hemos localizado la fuente de energon. Está dentro del valle." Informó un peón.

"Preparad los equipos de recolección para extraerlo todo. El resto, desplegad los drones y seguidme." Dijo el líder enmascarado.

Tras coger todo el equipamiento y desplegar una clase de pequeñas machinas voladoras, todas las tropas fueron hacia la instalación siguiendo a su líder. Cuando casi llegó, encontró algo que no se esperaba: cuatro niños jóvenes. Él creía que la instalación estaba abandonada como le informaron, pero tal vez ellos podían saber algo que pudiera ayudarle, así que instruyó al resto para que aguardaran a sus órdenes mientras caminó hacia el joven grupo.

"Saludos, niños. Perdonad que os pregunte pero, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?" Preguntó él.

"Estamos viajando por la región. Somos entrenadores pokémon." Respondió Ash.

"Hemos venido aquí para ver los cristales especiales situados dentro del valle." Siguió Lem.

"Lamentablemente, una tormenta vino y nos obligó a refugiarnos dentro de esta instalación. Estamos continuando nuestro viaje ahora mismo." Terminó Serena.

"Hm, interesante." Respondió el hombre enmascarado.

Dentro del centro de operaciones del Team Alien, Misbelwy lo estaba viendo todo a través de las cámaras de los drones en la sala de control. Ella estaba escuchando su conversación también, pero ella se distrajo un poco cuando miró directamente al chico con el Pikachu. Pensó que era un chico muy guapo, pero recordó haber visto su cara antes. Cuando lo recordó, se lo pasó a su hermano por medio de un enlace.

"Espera. ¿Eres Ash? ¿Uno de los que lograron parar los planes del Team Flare?" Preguntó el hombre enmascarado.

"Hm, sí." Respondió Ash nervioso.

"No puedo creer que te esté conociendo ahora mismo. Eres una celebridad; todos vieron tu valor luchando contra ese monstruo gigante de roca, y por supuesto de tu gran batalla en la final de la liga de Kalos." Dijo él excitado mientras le estrechaba la mano.

"Bueno, muchas gracias." Respondió Ash mientras le estrechaba la mano también. "De todas formas, ¿quién es usted?"

"Soy un agente especial de las fuerzas de defensa global. Mis hombres y yo intentamos localizar un camión abandonado." Respondió él.

"¿Qué clase de camión estáis buscando?" Preguntó Clem.

"Es de los que se cobran vidas humanas y pokémon. ¿Habéis visto algo?"

Todos negaron con la cabeza, incluso Pikachu y Dedenne.

"¿Os importa si echamos un vistazo dentro de la instalación?" Preguntó él.

"No, por supuesto." Respondió Lem.

"¡Registrad el perímetro! ¡Cañoneras, despegad y mantened los ojos abiertos!"

"Recibido, señor."

Las tropas y sus pokémon, junto los drones fueron dentro de la instalación y empezaron a registrar el lugar entero. Ash y sus amigos esperaron fuera, un poco preocupados sobre si encontraban a Sentinel. Afortunadamente, tomaron la precaución de ayudarle a entrar en una habitación secreta, justo debajo de la instalación, justo donde estaba escondido en ese momento. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que salieron las tropas.

"No hay nada aquí, señor. Este lugar esta desolado." Informó un peón femenino.

"Supongo que nuestro satélite tomó la imagen anoche, y hemos llegado tarde." Dijo el hombre enmascarado mirando a su pokémon.

"Trevenant."

Entonces Ash decidió intentar su distracción.

"¡Espere! Ahora recuerdo haber visto un camión." Dijo Ash.

"Cuéntame." Pidió el hombre enmascarado.

"Estaba cuando llegamos aquí ayer. Vimos un camión aparcado fuera de la instalación, pero esta mañana ya no estaba."

"¿Estás seguro de que no sabes a dónde fue?" Demandó él, un poco sospechoso.

"No, en serio. Eso es todo lo que sabemos de él." Respondió Ash.

"Pika, pika."

"De acuerdo, entonces no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. ¡Venga todos, nos vamos!" Ordenó el hombre enmascarado.

Pero Misbelwy notó un pequeño detalle.

"Él. Ha dicho él. Saben dónde está." Informó ella a su hermano a través del enlace.

Por lo que él paró y se volvió hacia Ash.

"Discúlpame, Ash. Pero creo haberte oído decir él." Dijo él.

Ash se golpeó mentalmente, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido para decir él? Ahora sabían que conocían al Autobot.

"¡Detenedlos!" Ordenó el hombre enmascarado.

Inmediatamente los soldados agarraron a los niños y los forzaron contra el suelo.

"¡Eh, soltadme!" Gritó Clem.

¡Deja en paz a mi hermana!" Demandó Lem.

"¡No podéis hacer esto!" Dijo Serena.

"¡Ellos no saben nada del camión! ¡Yo sí, suéltenlos!" Demandó Ash.

"Eres una gran decepción, chaval. Dime; ¿qué clase de niño traiciona a alguien de su propia sangre y compañeros por un alienígena de metal?" Le dijo el hombre enmascarado a la cara. "¡Atención, a los vehículos! ¡Registrad el perímetro!"

Viendo a sus amigos en peligro, Pikachu lanzó sus ataques eléctricos a los soldados. Dedenne trató de seguir su ejemplo.

"¡Coged a esos pokémon también!" Ordenó el líder.

Un Mega-Steelix agarró a ambos pokémon eléctricos, por lo que fueron incapaces de liberarse al usar sus ataques eléctricos. Una vez que todos los chicos estaban asegurados, llegó la peor parte: el interrogatorio.

"Hermano, usa a las chicas." Instruyó Misbelwy.

El hombre enmascarado afirmó. "¡Trevenant, usa Drenadoras sobre ellas!"

El pokémon lanzó un par de semillas bajo Serena y Clem, y segundos más tarde emergieron un montón de tentáculos, se enrollaron alrededor de ellas y empezaron a hacerles daño.

"¡Esperad! ¡No podéis usar un movimiento sobre ellas, les haréis daño!" Avisó Lem.

"Lo sé." Respondió el hombre enmascarado.

El Trevenant paró de hacerles daño cuando se lo ordenó.

"Y ahora tenéis diez segundos. ¿Dónde está el camión?" Preguntó él.

"¡¿Va a hacer daño a nuestras amigas?!" Preguntó Ash incrédulo.

"Si es necesario."

"¡No sabemos dónde está ahora!" Respondió Lem.

"Respuesta equivocada." Dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras le afirmó al Trevenant.

El pokémon usó Drenadoras de nuevo, torturando a las chicas más que antes.

"Cada vez que me deis una respuesta errónea ellas pagaran las consecuencias." Avisó el hombre enmascarado.

"Mire, no lo sabemos. ¡Ya le he dicho todo lo que sabemos! ¡Se ha ido, no estaba en la instalación, lo juro de verdad! ¡Dejadlas en paz!" Gritó Ash desesperado.

"Quiero la verdad." Dijo Misbelwy enojada.

Serena y Clem continuaron sufriendo durante un par de minutos más, mientras Ash y Lem eran forzados a oírles gritar sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlas. Incluso por el hecho de que estaba escondido por debajo del suelo, Sentinel pudo oír sus gritos; no podía creer que esas personas fueran capaces de tales horrores con los de su propia especie, solo los Decepticons lo serían, y solo porque querían mantenerle a salvo. Con el paso del tiempo, las chicas comenzaron a debilitarse por el efecto de las Drenadoras. Esa escena estaba haciendo a Ash derramar lágrimas por lo mucho que estaban sufriendo sus amigos. Lem también estaba llorando por su hermana, al igual que Pikachu y Dedenne por no ser capaces de ayudar. Alguien más estaba observando desde la distancia, al borde del bosque. Pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

"Mátalas." Dijo finalmente el hombre enmascarado.

"¡NOOOOOO!" Gritó Ash altísimo.

Entonces Sentinel tuvo suficiente. El Autobot salió del suelo, lanzando a algunos de los soldados contra las paredes antes de salir fuera destrozando una pared.

"¡AQUÍ ESTOY!" Dijo Sentinel mientras empezó a disparar cerca de los soldados, no para matarlos, sino para aturdirlos.

Eso permitió a Ash liberarse solo y a Lem, mientras agarró uno de los drones que estaba cerca de él.

"¡Pikachu, usa Cola férrea!" Instruyó él.

Con ese movimiento, Pikachu consiguió golpear la cabeza del Steelix y liberarse a sí mismo y a Dedenne.

"¡Greninja, usa Corte para liberar a las chicas!" Dijo Ash sacando una poke ball.

Greninja consiguió cortar los tentáculos, liberando a Serena y Clem. El Trevenant estaba listo para atacar, pero Pikachu le noqueó con Ataque rápido mientras Ash cogió a Serena y Greninja cogió a Clem.

"¡Serena, ¿estás bien?!" Preguntó Ash preocupado.

"Aun duele, pero estamos bien. Gracias, Ash." Respondió ella un poco débil.

"¡Los tenemos a todos! ¿¡Y ahora qué?!" Dijo Lem cogiendo a Dedenne y a su hermana.

"¡Ash, corred! ¡Van a mataros! ¡Marchaos de aquí!" Gritó Sentinel mientras empezaron a alejarse.

El grupo empezó a escapar. Justo en ese momento, Lockdown les disparó unos misiles, que destruyeron la instalación de investigación. Los chicos fueron bloqueados por un par de soldados, pero un ataque eléctrico los noqueó.

"¿Has sido tú, colega?" Preguntó Ash.

"Pika." Negó él.

"¡Deprisa Ash, por aquí!" Llamó una voz.

Ash miró al bosque y vio a alguien muy familiar para él: un niño de su misma edad, con ropa verde y una gorra azul con otro Pikachu, era un amigo que conoció en su primera liga pokémon: Ritchie.

"Bien hecho, Sparky." Dijo él.

"Pikachu."

"Ritchie." Dijo Ash incrédulo. ¿Qué estas…?"

"¡Ahora no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que alejarnos de esos soldados!" Recordó Lem.

"Sé cómo podemos alejarnos tan rápido. ¡Seguidme!" Dijo Ritchie.

Pero fueron vistos por el líder enmascarado.

"¡Cañonera 1, ve tras Prime! ¡El resto de vosotros, traedme a esos críos!" Ordenó él mientras abordó un vehículo.

Una de las cañoneras empezó a lanzar misiles a Sentinel mientras él cambió a forma alterna y se alejó conduciendo. Lockdown empezó a perseguirle también, siendo el único en seguirle mientras su objetivo condujo a través del bosque. Mientras tanto, Ash y sus amigos siguieron a Ritchie por el bosque hasta que llegaron a un río.

"Podemos usar un tronco para deslizarnos y escapar." Explicó Ritchie mientras señaló un tronco de árbol.

"Buena idea." Dijo Ash.

"Pero ese río es muy empinado. Podría ser peligroso." Objetó Lem.

"¡Pero Lem, no podemos hacer nada más para escapar, es nuestra única oportunidad!" Dijo Serena.

"Yo creo que puede ser divertido." Añadió Clem.

"No hay tiempo para discutir. ¡Vamos!" Decidió Ash.

El grupo tomó el tronco y lo puso dentro del agua. Después de que todos estuvieran a bordo, usaron troncos más pequeños para moverlo y avanzar a través del río.

"Por cierto, ¿quiénes son esos tipos?" Preguntó Ritchie curioso.

"Son personas malas que están persiguiendo a un amigo nuestro y trataron de hacernos daño." Contó Ash.

"¿Así que son como el Team Rocket?" Preguntó Ritchie alarmado.

"Peor." Respondió Ash.

"¿Pika?"

"¿Hm, qué pasa Sparky?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"¡Pika!"

El pequeño pokémon señaló a la orilla, donde estaban persiguiéndoles todas las fuerzas terrestres del Team Alien.

"¡Están intentando cogernos!" Observó Ash.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Serena, notando algo. "No te preocupes Ash, no nos alcanzaran."

"¿Huh?"

"Mira el agua. Estamos yendo más deprisa." Contó Serena.

Era cierto; el tronco iba cada vez más rápido con cada momento.

"¡Hurra, escaparemos! Es genial que vayamos más rápido. Me pregunto por qué." Dijo Clem un poco animada.

"¡Ahí delante!" Señaló Lem. "Ahora sé por qué vamos más rápido. Esta parte del río… ¡está llena de rápidos!"

"¡Agarraos!" Instruyó Ash.

Empezaron a descender por el río a través de los rápidos. Finalmente, se alejaron de las tropas.

"¡Se están alejando río abajo!" Observó un peón.

"¡Enjambre, tras ellos!" Ordenó una oficial.

Entonces un enjambre de Mega-Beedrill empezó a seguir a los chicos río abajo. Cuando casi les alcanzaron, Pikachu logró detectarlos y avisar al grupo, muy agradecido porque comenzaron a atacarles con Rapidez.

"¡Si no los detenemos, van a destrozar el tronco!" Dijo Serena, esquivando los rayos.

"¡Entonces tendremos que luchar contra ellos!" Proclamó Ash.

"¡Pika!"

"Estoy contigo, Ash. ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, no?" Dijo Ritchie.

"Sí".

"Yo también ayudare." Añadió Lem.

"Clem y yo trataremos de dirigir el tronco en caso de obstáculos." Añadió Serena.

"¡Muy bien Pikachu, usa Rayo!"

"¡Sparky, usa Impactrueno!"

Los dos Pikachu empezaron a lanzar rayos eléctricos a sus atacantes.

"¡Chespin, necesito tu ayuda!" Dijo Lem sacando la poke ball de Chespin. "¡Usa Látigo cepa!"

"¡Chespin!"

Inmediatamente, los Beedrill comenzaron a caer mientras el grupo continuó avanzando río abajo. A veces Serena y Clem, con la ayuda de sus pokémon, tenían que mover el tronco para evitar unas cuantas rocas pequeñas dentro del río, pero entonces una roca enorme bloqueó su camino.

"¡Braixen, usa Poder oculto!" Instruyó ella.

"¡Braixen!"

Braixen destruyó la gran roca para que el grupo pudiera seguir avanzando. Hablando de Sentinel, él continuó conduciendo a través del bosque. Pero aunque consiguió esquivar a las fuerzas del Team Alien, Lockdown seguía persiguiéndole, y se estaba acercando más y más. Una vez que llegaron a una colina, continuó persiguiéndole en modo robot. Pero Sentinel consiguió luchar contra él muy bien. Incluso consiguió atarle una enorme enredadera y dejarlo atorado. Mientras tanto, los pokémon de Ash, Ritchie y Lem ya habían acabado de derribar a todo el enjambre de Beedrill.

"Uf, ha estado cerca." Dijo Lem aliviado.

"Bueno, podría haber sido peor." Dijo Ritchie.

"Chicos, es peor." Dijo Clem asustada, señalando al cielo.

Una de las cañoneras del Team Alien consiguió localizarles. Inmediatamente empezó a lanzarles misiles. Los pokémon fueron capaces de destruir unos cuantos antes de que impactaran, pero eran demasiados. Afortunadamente, alguien vio la escena desde muy alto.

"¡Ash!"

Mientras intentaban asegurar el tronco, la cañonera se movió enfrente de ellos. Pero antes de que pudiera disparar de nuevo, Sentinel surgió del bosque y la agarró fuerte. Esto hizo que la nave se desestabilizara y empezara a descender. Mientras esto ocurría, Sentinel aprovechó la ocasión: lanzó dos haces de luz azul desde sus ojos que empezaron a escanear el vehículo, recordando que cuando los niños le estaban reparando, Lem logró mejorar sus motores, pero él no lo sabía. Finalmente, tras un largo recorrido, los chicos llegaron al final de los rápidos, cerca del borde de un acantilado.

"Uf, por fin. Comencé a pensar que nunca tendríamos la oportunidad de salir del río." Dijo Lem muy aliviado.

"Woau, ha sido divertido." Admitió Clem.

"¿Creéis que ahora estamos a salvo?" Preguntó Serena preocupada.

"Eso creo." Respondió Ash.

Pero de repente, dos cañoneras aparecieron del borde del acantilado, apuntándoles.

"¡Quietos ahí! ¡Os tenemos rodeados! ¡Rendíos de inmediato o abriremos fuego!" Comunicó el piloto de una de las cañoneras.

Todos estaban asustados, especialmente cuando vieron venir una tercera cañonera. Pero cuando creían que estaban acabados, ocurrió algo increíble: la nueva cañonera, que era roja, lanzó un montón de misiles a una de las cañoneras, derribándola. Luego empezó a disparar a la otra con una especie de láseres.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!" Gritó el piloto.

Finalmente disparó un potente rayo láser que derribó la última cañonera.

"¿Qué, qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"Parece que esa cañonera nos ha salvado." Contestó Serena.

"Sí, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué ha decidido ayudarnos uno de los suyos?" Preguntó Ash, mientras la cañonera aterrizó en frente de ellos. Entonces él notó una sensación familiar cuando miró el vehículo. "A menos que… ¿podría ser…? ¿Sentinel?"

"¡AAHH! ¡¿Quién es ese?!" Gritó Clem mientras miraba encima de ellos.

Justo encima de ellos estaba Lockdown, quien había logrado liberarse.

"¡Deprisa, subid a bordo!" Dijo una voz familiar desde la cañonera.

Entonces Lockdown les lanzó un objeto metálico. Resultó ser una granada, que explotó, causando un montón de explosiones que se les acercaban. Así que corrieron hacia Sentinel, y consiguieron subir a bordo antes de que las explosiones les alcanzaran. Sentinel despegó y se marchó de la zona, usando el humo para ocultar a donde iba. Las explosiones de la granada convirtieron todas las áreas afectadas en metal fundido, incluso las plantas y los árboles, revelando que era un arma devastadora. Lockdown bajó al área afectada mirando a donde fueron los humanos.

"Malditos críos." Maldijo mientras cambió a su forma de coche y se marchó.

Sobre el valle, el hombre enmascarado miró la zona devastada con decepción.

"Seguro que te encantaría ver mi cara ahora mismo." Dijo su hermana a través del enlace con mal tono.

Misbelwy también estaba enfadada sabiendo el hecho de que el Autobot había escapado, y más el detalle de que unos niños le ayudaron; y que ninguna de sus fuerzas, ni siquiera su propio hermano, que era el mejor de todos, fue capaz de saber a dónde fueron, ni siquiera Lockdown. Tiempo después, Sentinel llegó a una zona segura, y permitió a los niños bajarse de él. Luego, despegó antes de girarse hacia ellos.

"Me conmueve el coraje que habéis demostrado al protegerme, pero no debisteis haberlo hecho. Ahora estamos todos en el punto de mira. Esperad hasta que me asegure de que no nos han seguido." Dijo Sentinel antes de marcharse volando.

"Me temo que nuestro viaje se ha complicado, ahora estamos en peligro." Dijo Ash a sí mismo.

Al atardecer, Misbelwy llegó a la instalación abandonada para reunirse con su hermano y sus tropas.

"Te la ha pegado un simple joven entrenador pokémon de Pueblo Paleta. Eso constará en tu historial. ¡Sí, y en el vuestro también!" Dijo ella, aun enfadada.

"¿Crees que estoy de humor para aguantar tus chorradas?" Respondió él enojado.

"El mundo entero cree que somos una corporación de robótica normal, pero nuestra versión se vendrá abajo si no encontramos antes a ese grupo." Explicó ella.

"No podemos permitir que contacten con las autoridades locales, la policía global o los pokémon rangers. Los encontraremos, y acabaremos con ellos." Añadió él.

"No. No podemos actuar ahora como hoy. Tenemos que aproximarnos a ellos despacio, pacientes y calmados, para que vean que somos los buenos, ¿o has olvidado que fue eso lo que llevó a las otras organizaciones a la ruina?"

"No estas actuando normalmente, hermana."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te conozco, y sé cuándo y por qué estás distraída. Te gusta ese chico."

Eso la pilló por sorpresa. "Oh por favor, no seas ridículo."

"Están aliados con el objetivo, y no podemos dejar que eso interfiera con nuestro objetivo."

"No te preocupes. Al final, se verán obligados a entregárnoslo para ser libres de nuevo." Concluyó ella.

"Sí, el mundo que ellos conocían se acabó." Finalizó el hombre enmascarado.

Cuando cayó la noche, todos estaban comprobando sus suministros, pero no todos estaban bien.

"¿Clem, estás bien?" Preguntó su hermano.

"No. No puedo creer lo que nos ha hecho esa gente." Dijo ella, un poco asustada aún.

"Igual que yo. ¿Cómo son capaces de algo así?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"Por cierto, ¿quién eres tú?" Preguntó Lem.

"Nos ayudaste y te lo agradecemos, ¿pero por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó también Serena.

"No os preocupéis chicos, Ritchie es una buena persona." Dijo Ash.

"¿Huh?"

"Conocí a Ritchie cuando estaba luchando en mi primera liga pokémon, en la región Kanto. Cuando nos conocimos fuimos buenos amigos, igual que rivales. Nos encontramos de nuevo en la región Jotho después de mucho tiempo." Contó Ash.

"Eso es genial, Ash. Por un momento pensé que los dos erais hermanos gemelos." Confesó Clem, haciendo que todos se rieran.

"Bueno en ese caso, los amigos de Ash también son nuestros amigos." Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias."

"Ritchie, estos son mis amigos: Clem, su hermano mayor Lem y Serena." Presentó Ash.

"Encantado de conoceros. Eh Ash, es una chica muy bonita. ¿Ella es tu…?" Empezó a preguntar Ritchie.

"¿Eh, qué quieres decir?" Dijo Ash un poco confuso.

"¿Qué pasó con Misty?" Continuó él.

"¿Hm, quién es Misty?" Preguntó Serena interesada.

"Una chica que acompañó a Ash durante su viaje por Kanto y Jotho. La conocí también cuando conocí a Ash." Explicó Ritchie.

"Oh." Dijo ella un poco decepcionada.

"Pero no te preocupes, solo es una amiga. ¿Verdad Ash?" Corrigió Ritchie, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando Serena.

"Cierto."

Con esa respuesta, Serena se tranquilizó.

"Pero Ritchie, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?" Preguntó Ash.

"Tras vivir unas grandes aventuras en Kanto, decidí explorar otras regiones. Me llevó un tiempo decidirlo, pero al final decidí viajar aquí, a la región Kalos." Explicó Ritchie. "Pero cuando llegué al Valle de los Cristales Azules, oí una conmoción cerca, así que fui a investigar. Entonces os vi a vosotros capturados por esos tipos."

"¿Por qué no nos ayudaste?" Preguntó Lem.

"Cuando vi que Ash estaba allí, iba a rescataros. Pero cuando vi al robot gigante disparando y caminando sobre ellos, estaba impactado." Contó Ritchie.

"Sí, nosotros tuvimos la misma impresión cuando le conocimos." Dijo Ash.

"Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Preguntó Clem.

Con esa pregunta, todos se preocuparon de nuevo por la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Siento decir esto, pero no podemos volver a casa." Admitió Ash.

"¿Huh?" Dijeron todos.

"Pensad sobre ello. Esos tipos nos están buscando ahora, y si volvemos con nuestras familias mientras nos rastrean, les pondremos en peligro." Explicó Ash mientras acariciaba a Pikachu.

"Tienes razón, Ash. Es mejor que no contactar con ellos por ahora." Añadió Ritchie.

"Para protegerles." Añadió Lem.

"¿Entonces qué podemos hacer ahora?" Preguntó Clem de nuevo.

"Hasta que resolvamos este asunto, creo que es mejor que nos quedemos con Sentinel Prime." Decidió Ash.

"Sí, sería lo mejor. Después de todo nos salvó." Dijo Serena.

Justo en ese momento, volvió Sentinel, aun en su nueva forma alterna.

"¿Cómo ha ido?" Preguntó Serena.

"Estamos a salvo. Los hemos despistado." Respondió Sentinel.

"Uf, al menos una buena noticia." Dijo Clem aliviada.

"Sentinel, hemos estado hablando y… hemos llegado a una conclusión. Creemos que, dadas las circunstancias, será más seguro para nosotros estar contigo." Dijo Ash.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Respondió el Autobot, dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero animados.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Preguntó Ritchie interesado.

"¿Pika?"

"Es hora de que me reúna con los otros Autobots vivos." Dijo Sentinel.

"¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?" Preguntó Clem.

"Con la ayuda de vuestras reparaciones no sólo soy tan fuerte como antes, mis sistemas de motor se han mejorado, lo que me ha permitido obtener mi nueva forma de vehículo. Ahora puedo localizar un lugar seguro, lo suficientemente grande y aislado como para encontrarme con mis compañeros y permanecer oculto para nuestros perseguidores. Sin embargo, no conozco este planeta tan bien como vosotros. ¿Conocéis un lugar perfecto para hacer una reunión?" Explicó Sentinel.

El grupo entero empezó a pensar una buena opción. Entonces vino una idea a la mente de Ash.

"Espera. Hay un gran desierto, en la región de Teselia, que tal vez es perfecta para eso: la Zona Desierto."

"¿La conoces?" Preguntó Lem.

"Por supuesto. Antes de que viniera a la región Kalos, viajé a través de toda la región de Teselia, por lo que conozco un montón de lugares allí." Explicó Ash.

"Eso es genial. ¿Pero cómo llegaremos allí, especialmente con esos tipos buscándonos?" Preguntó Clem.

"Yo os llevare a todos." Dijo Sentinel, abriendo su rampa de aterrizaje.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Ash.

"Yo me ocupare del vuelo. Podéis dormir durante el trayecto."

"Muchas gracias, Prime. Te debemos mucho." Dijo Lem.

"Dedenne."

"Muy bien entonces, vamos." Dijo Ash.

"Pikachu."

El grupo entró dentro de Sentinel, y se acomodaron en algunos sitios para dormir. Ash le mostró a Sentinel la localización de la Zona Desierto en un mapa del mundo, por lo que empezó a volar hacia la región de Teselia. En esa noche, Ash tuvo una terrible pesadilla, compuesta por las visiones que tuvo cuando Serena y Clem estaban siendo heridas. Eso le hizo despertarse un poco nervioso, pero se calmó viendo que ambas chicas estaban sanas y salvas. Miró a través de una ventana de Sentinel, viendo que estaban volando sobre el océano.

"¿No puedes dormir, Ash?"

Ash se giró para ver a Ritchie junto a él.

"Este tiene que haber sido un día difícil para ti. Para todos vosotros." Dijo Ritchie.

"Hemos pasado por situaciones difíciles, pero nunca hemos experimentado una situación como esta: la que alguien quiere matarnos." Dijo Ash con tono triste. "Iban a matarlas."

"Aún pueden hacerlo. Pero no olvides que no estás solo. Aún nos tenemos los unos a los otros, y por supuesto tenemos a este robot gigante con nosotros. Por cierto, ¿es suyo?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"No, es un robot vivo de un planeta lejano llamado Cybertron."

"¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Un extraterrestre de verdad que no es un pokémon?!" Dijo él impactado.

"Sí, es una historia interesante."

"Por favor Ash, cuéntamela."

"Vale. Supongo que eso me puede ayudar a coger el sueño." Dijo Ash.

Mientras Ash comenzó a contarle a Ritchie la historia de Cybertron, Sentinel Prime continuo viajando hacia su destino toda la noche.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5- Reunión, plan de acción e identidades ocultas.**

El sol se alzaba mientras Ash despertó, pero no fue el sol lo que le despertó. Oyó la voz de Sentinel repitiendo lo mismo.

"¡Llamando a todos los Autobots! Reuníos conmigo en estas coordenadas, es hora del alzamiento." Repitió él.

"Sentinel, ¿qué ocurre?" Preguntó Ash, un poco adormilado.

"Veo que ya estas despierto. Despierta a los demás." Dijo Sentinel.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estamos llegando a Teselia."

Sentinel continuó volando sobre el océano mientras continuaba transmitiendo el mensaje, como toda la noche. Su mensaje llegó a un bombardero de asalto rojo y gris que estaba volando sobre otra parte del mar. Cuando escuchó el mensaje, inmediatamente cambió su rumbo y voló hacia otra dirección, directo a la región de Teselia. Lo mismo hizo otro vehículo, un tanque marrón, que salió del fondo del mar y condujo tierra adentro, asustando a un grupo de Seel y Dewgong. Justo entrando en la Zona Desierto, dos vehículos: un 2014 C7 Corvette Stingray rosa y un camión semirremolque rojo y azul iban conduciendo juntos mientras escuchaban el mismo mensaje.

"Tenías razón, cielo. Está vivo." Dijo una voz femenina que vino del interior del Corvette.

"Gracias a la Chispa Vital. ¡Máxima potencia!" Dijo una voz masculina que vino del interior del camión mientras aceleraron.

En otra parte del desierto, una motocicleta rosa claro, acompañada de un Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 rojo y amarillo condujeron hacia la misma dirección. En otra parte, un Chevrolet Camaro SS 1967 modificado negro y amarillo junto a un Chevrolet Corvette Concepta StinGray rojo y gris condujeron juntos hacia el mismo destino. En otra parte, un Lancia New Stratos 2011 blanco, rojo y verde estaba conduciendo junto a un Pontiac Solstice 2006 gris, y conduciendo a través de las dunas había un GMC Topckick modificado 2005 negro y rojo y una ambulancia naranja y blanca. El tanque marrón se acercaba al lugar, pero se detuvo y se transformó en un gran robot con un cañón en el pecho. Se subió a las rocas cercanas, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente alto para ver que otros vehículos también venían.

"¡Sí señor! ¡Está vivo, está aquí! ¡Prime está aquí!" Dijo él con ánimo antes de bajar y alejarse de nuevo en su forma de tanque.

Alguien más lo vio: en algunas rocas al otro lado de la zona, un robot azul y negro, que parecía un samurái, comprendió lo que el otro dijo.

"Por fin. Un brillo de esperanza." Dijo él, luego saltó de las rocas y se convirtió en una especie de helicóptero futurista y voló en la misma dirección.

Finalmente, algunos de los vehículos comenzaron a llegar al lugar destinado. Luego se transformaron: el Pontiac gris se convirtió en un robot gris con un visor en los ojos; El coche deportivo blanco, rojo y verde se transformó en un robot que parecía un tipo duro, con dos espadas en la espalda y una granada en la cintura; Cuando llegó la ambulancia, se convirtió en un robot que parecía un médico; el GMC Topckick se transformó en un robot con cañones en sus brazos; la motocicleta se convirtió en un robot femenino con ojos bonitos; el Lamborghini rojo y amarillo se transformó en un robot que parecía joven; el Corvette rojo y gris se convirtió en otro robot joven, igual que el Camaro amarillo y negro; el bombardero gris y rojo se transformó en un robot con alas en la espalda cuando casi aterrizó; el helicóptero y el tanque también se transformaron cuando llegaron. Entonces todos volvieron su atención a los dos últimos vehículos que llegaron: el coche deportivo rosado y el camión rojo y azul.

"¡Genial! El señor líder de la galaxia libre ha vuelto." Dijo el robot gris con visor excitado.

"Sabía que lo conseguirías. Nunca lo dude." Añadió el robot amarillo y rojo.

"Recibimos el mensaje, así que vinimos tan rápido como pudimos." Dijo el robot blanco con una sonrisa pícara.

"Hemos vuelto a reunir a la banda." Dijo el robot rojo y gris.

"Que bien volver a verte, comandante." Dijo el robot motocicleta femenino.

El coche rosa se transformó en un robot alto que parecía una mujer, mientras que el camión se convirtió en un robot alto, que tenía un casco en la cabeza, por lo que parecía un guerrero.

"Me alegro de que lo hayáis logrado." Dijo el robot ambulancia.

"Yo también, viejo amigo." Respondió el robot camión con una sonrisa.

"Esperad, aún no estamos todos." Dijo el robot volador.

"Cierto. ¿Dónde está Prime?" Preguntó el robot negro y rojo.

"( **¡Mirad arriba! ¡Ahí está!** )" Dijo el robot amarillo, hablando con algún tipo de pitidos.

Todos vieron a Sentinel volando hacia ellos en su modo alterno, así que le dieron señales para decirle dónde aterrizar mientras también se animaron felices. Finalmente, aterrizó en medio de ellos y abrió su rampa. Los robots vieron a cinco pequeños niños humanos, acompañados por tres pequeñas criaturas que salían de él. Los niños estaban todos sorprendidos e impresionados al ver un montón de robots gigantes a su alrededor. La cañonera comenzó a cambiar de forma, revelando la nueva forma de Sentinel Prime: era similar al anterior, pero ahora las alas de la cañonera estaban situadas sobre sus hombros, y ahora tenía dos propulsores en la espalda. Al igual que él, todos los Autobots tenían ojos azules.

"¡Autobots, informad!" Ordenó él.

"Ironhide informando, señor." Dijo el robot negro y rojo.

"Elita One presente." Dijo el robot femenino rosa.

"Jazz listo para todo." Dijo el robot con visor.

"Aquí Hot Rod." Dijo el robot amarillo y rojo.

"Sideswipe también." Añadió el robot rojo y gris.

"Arcee, lista para lo que sea." Dijo el robot motocicleta.

"Jetfire presente y aguardando sus órdenes." Dijo el robot volador.

"Aquí Wheeljack, listo para la acción." Dijo el robot blanco, rojo y verde.

"Soy Warpath, listo para volar cualquier cosa." Dijo el robot tanque con orgullo.

"Soy Drift. Seguiré tus instrucciones, Sensei." Dijo el robot samurái con una reverencia.

"Ratchet aquí listo." Dijo el robot ambulancia.

"( **¿Cómo estas, Prime?** )" Preguntó el robot amarillo.

"Veo que sigues siendo el mismo, Bumblebee." Observó Ratchet.

"( **¡Eh!** )"

"Tranquilo, Bee. Nos alegramos de que lo lograras, maestro." Dijo el robot camión.

"Durante mucho tiempo creíamos que los humanos eran una especie maligna. Bien, estábamos equivocados." Explicó Sentinel.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Alguna vez has visto lo que esos carnosos son capaces de hacer?" Dijo Ratchet un poco enojado.

"Desde luego. Con todo respeto, señor, no tiene ni idea por lo que hemos pasado." Añadió Wheeljack.

"Los seres humanos, que puñado de ratas caprichosas."

"Ironhide, haya tu brújula interior. La lealtad, una flor a merced del miedo y del deseo." Pronunció Drift.

"¿Qué acabas de decir exactamente?" Preguntó Warpath confuso.

"Es un haiku." Respondió Drift.

"Corta el rollo o te meto una granada por la boca. Permíteme, Wrecker." Dijo Ironhide cogiéndole una granada.

"¡Eh, no cojas mis cosas de esa manera!" Gritó Wheeljack.

"Inténtalo, y te mato." Respondió Drift mientras sacó dos espadas.

"Eh Bee, ¿una ayudita?" Dijo Ironhide.

"( **¡Oh no, no me metáis en vuestras discusiones!** )" Dijo Bumblebee.

"Vale, ya basta los dos." Dijo Hot Rod separándolos.

"Esos dos son incompatibles, Hot Rod. ¿Por qué te molestas?" Dijo Arcee con los brazos cruzados.

"Porque ninguno de nosotros es un enemigo, ¿comprendido?"

"Woau. Hay más tensiones entre ellos de las que esperaba." Vio Lem.

"Se nota que te echaban mucho de menos." Le dijo Ritchie a Sentinel.

"Que levante la mano el que esté desilusionado con nuestras bonitas vacaciones en la Tierra." Dijo Jazz antes de activar su arma y apuntarla, hacia los niños. "¡¿Quiénes son los polizones?!"

Eso hizo que Clem se escondiera detrás de su hermano, igual que los pokémon, mientras los chicos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

"¡Eh esperad! ¡No somos malos!" Empezó Serena.

"Estamos aquí solo para intentar ayudaros. ¡Estamos de vuestra parte!" Dijo Ash.

"A mí no me parecen peligrosos." Dijo Hot Rod.

"Eso es lo que quieren que creamos." Dijo Jetfire activando sus armas.

"Esperad todos. Son solo niños, y sabéis que no dañamos a ninguna forma de vida indefensa." Recordó Elita One.

"Díselo a mis cañones." Dijo Ironhide, apuntándoles con sus cañones.

"¡Deteneos todos! Han arriesgado sus vidas por la mía." Dijo Sentinel.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ratchet incrédulo.

"De hecho, si no fuera por ellos, no estaría aquí hoy. Me encontraron cuando estaba gravemente herido y me repararon." Explicó Sentinel.

Eso era algo que no se esperaban los Autobots: un grupo de niños humanos y sus pokémon lograron reparar a su líder.

"Si realmente hicieron todo eso, entonces podemos confiar en ellos." Dijo el robot camión acercándose a los niños.

"Chicos, permitidme presentaros a mi aprendiz. Este es Orion Pax, siguiente portador de la Matriz del Liderazgo." Contó Sentinel.

"Woau. Yo soy Ash, este es mi compañero Pikachu, y estos son mis amigos: Serena, Ritchie, Clem y Lem. Es un placer conocerte."

"El placer es mío. Nos honra vuestro valor." Dijo Orion.

"Estamos en deuda con vosotros." Añadió Elita.

"Autobots, hay mucho de lo que hablar, pero antes asegurémonos de que nadie nos ha seguido. Asegurad el área." Instruyó Sentinel.

"¿Podemos ayudaros también con eso?" Preguntó Ash.

"Cuantos más mejor." Respondió Sentinel.

Los Autobots se separaron para asegurar el área, al igual que el grupo y sus pokémon. Ritchie trató de ver mejor en la cima de una torre de roca, pero le era difícil escalarla. Afortunadamente, una mano grande vino a ayudarle.

"Espera, déjame ayudarte."

"Gracias, ya estaba empezando a sudar." Dijo Ritchie mientras seguía escalando. "Por cierto, soy Ritchie."

"Me llamo Sideswipe. Tienes un amiguito muy gracioso aquí."

"Este es Sparky, es mi amigo pokémon."

"Pika."

"Haha, bonito nombre. Encantado de conocerte a ti también, Sparky." Dijo Sideswipe mientras escaló y permitió a Ritchie subir a sus hombros.

Serena estaba preparando el campamento para cuando todos terminaran.

"Lo haces bien por ti misma. No tenía idea de que las chicas humanas fueran tan independientes."

"Oh, gracias. Tal vez lo hayas oído antes, pero soy Serena."

"Llámame Arcee. ¿Te importa si te hecho una mano?"

"Claro que no. Pero sabes Arcee, no siempre he sido como ahora."

"¿Hm?"

"Se lo debo todo a una persona muy especial."

"¿Te refieres a ese chico?"

"Sí, Ash." Dijo ella mirándole.

En el otro lado, Ash y Pikachu estaban asegurando el área cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás.

"Es increíble. Que un par de humanos pequeños fueran capaces de reparar a un Prime. ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?" Preguntó Hot Rod.

"Bueno, simplemente hicimos lo que se supone que haría cualquiera con alguien en apuros, ¿verdad colega?" Respondió Ash.

"Pikachu."

"Hm, ya veo. Ash, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. ¿Y tú eres Hot Rod?"

"Correcto. Lo que dijiste antes fue muy bonito y sabio. Tal vez es por eso que te pareces a Pax."

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?"

"Creo que él y tú tenéis muchas cosas en común. Créeme, le conozco."

Eso le dejó a Ash sorprendido, ¿de verdad era él similar a ese Orion Pax? Hablando de él, Orion estaba con Sentinel, quien aprovechó la ocasión para ver por sí mismo una maravillosa vista de un área natural con muchos pokémon salvajes.

"Qué planeta más hermoso y pacífico, a diferencia de los últimos días de Cybertron." Dijo Sentinel, contemplando la vista.

"Me pregunto qué habría pasado si al final no nos hubiéramos ido." Dijo Orion caminando a su lado.

"Nunca lamentes el pasado, joven guerrero. Gracias a ti, nuestra raza sobrevive." Continuó Sentinel.

"Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, Sentinel. Sé que no te arriesgarías por nadie, y aun así sospecho que salvaste a esos humanos. Necesito saber por qué."

Sentinel suspiró, sabiendo que Orion tenía razón al preguntarle eso. "Hay algo especial en ellos, especialmente en ese chico, Ash Ketchum. Hasta el punto que incluso la matriz lo notó."

"¿La Matriz del Liderazgo?" Preguntó Orion incrédulo. "Tal vez hay algo más en esos niños de lo que parece."

"El sol empieza a ponerse. Es hora de comenzar a debatir los eventos que hemos experimentado." Observó Sentinel.

"Reuniré a todos los Autobots." Dijo Orion siguiéndole.

Cuando la noche subió, todos se reunieron alrededor de un fuego de campamento.

"Entonces, ¿no ha habido noticias de nadie más?" Preguntó Orion.

"Negativo." Respondió Ironhide.

"Somos los únicos que han respondido." Añadió Jetfire.

"( **Entonces, ¿estáis diciéndome que todos los demás están…?** )" Empezó a preguntar Bumblebee asustado.

"No, Bumblebee. Eso no quiere decir que estén desactivados. Si no hay más aquí, es porque están protegidos u ocultos tan bien para evitar la detección, pero también para recibir cualquier mensaje." Explicó Ratchet.

"Parece que su situación es peor de lo que imaginaba." Notó Ash.

"Esas personas deben haberles causado mucho daño." Añadió Serena.

"No me extraña por qué reaccionaron de esa manera al principio cuando nos conocieron." Dijo Clem.

"Sentinel, mientras tu suerte era un misterio, Orion nos ha estado liderando con toda su chispa." Contó Ratchet.

"Y ha actuado muy bien." Añadió Elita.

"Parece que mis enseñanzas te han servido bien, mi discípulo. Al igual que lo que te enseño Alpha Trion." Felicitó Sentinel.

"Sin duda, actuó como el líder que todos sabemos que siempre ha sido." Dijo Ratchet.

"De hecho, yo preferiría eso a diferencia de Hot Rod, que decidió asumir el mando en caso de que Pax también desapareciera a pesar de su impetuosidad y absoluta falta de cualquier cosa similar a la disciplina. Es como un niño." Dijo Drift, haciendo enfadar a Hot Rod.

"¿A sí? Este niño está a punto de partirte la cara." Dijo Hot Rod mientras cargó contra Drift.

Lucharon hasta que Drift agarró a Hot Rod por la espalda.

"¡Eh, parad de una vez! Se supone que sois amigos, ¿por qué peleáis?" Gritó Ash.

"Porque este tiene un exceso de confianza en sí mismo." Respondió Drift.

"Yo también lo tuve. Pero eso no es malo, porque puede ayudar a cualquiera a aprender de sus errores."

Eso dejó a los Autobots sin respuesta, y nadie notó que Orion sonrió al oír eso.

"El chico tiene razón. Suelta al novato, señor Cambiador Triple." Dijo Warpath.

"Cierto, mis disculpas." Sé disculpó Drift mientras soltó a Hot Rod.

"( **Tómatelo con calma, amigo. No pienses en una revancha.** )" Dijo Bee ayudando a Hot Rod a levantarse.

"No te preocupes, no lo haré. Lo que ha dicho Ash es cierto. No debería haber actuado así."

"Hay que admitir que ese chico es muy bueno." Dijo Arcee.

"Autobots, Lockdown nos está dando caza, y unos humanos le ayudan. Necesitamos saber quién y por qué." Contó Sentinel.

"Yo no sé por qué, pero sabría quién." Dijo Lem.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Orion.

Lem sacó algo de su bolsillo. "Este es un drone que esos soldados usaron cuando nos atacaron. Si pudiera hackear su sistema y conectarme a su red principal, tal vez podría localizar su base de operaciones."

"¿Cómo puedes deducir eso?" Preguntó Sideswipe curioso.

"Lem es inventor. Sabe mucho sobre máquinas, electrónica y tecnología." Explicó Clem.

Ratchet estaba sorprendido por lo que Clem dijo sobre su hermano y empezó a interesarse en él.

"Eso podría funcionar. ¿Puedes hacerlo?" Preguntó Jazz animado.

"Solo no. Necesitaría apoyo técnico avanzado." Dijo Lem mientras examinaba el drone.

"Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso." Dijo Ratchet antes de cambiar a su forma de vehículo. "Entra."

Lem se metió dentro de Ratchet con el drone en su mano.

"Ahora sigue mis instrucciones."

"Entendido. Te llamas Ratchet, ¿y eres un científico?"

"Más bien un médico de campo, pero sí. Pero no te distraigas. Primero retira el sistema de video y conéctalo a la entrada de mis sistemas."

Lem hizo lo que le dijo Ratchet.

"Ahora trata de manipular los sistemas del drone. Veamos que podemos encontrar en sus bancos de memoria."

Lem usó sus herramientas para interactuar con el drone mientras lo conectó a Ratchet. Después de un par de segundos, Ratchet empezó a reproducir unas imágenes con sus luces.

"Interesante. Este drone grabó imágenes de muchas redadas." Explicó Ratchet.

Las imágenes mostraron a un montón de cybertronianos caer contra el Team Alien.

"Por la Chispa Vital." Dijo Jetfire en shock.

"¿Conocéis a esos robots?" Preguntó Serena.

"Por desgracia sí." Respondió Elita, haciendo que los niños se pusieran tristes. "Pero no os preocupéis, todos esos son Decepticons."

"¿Decepticons?" Preguntó Ritchie confuso.

"¿Te refieres a los malos?" Recordó Ash.

"Exacto. Los conocemos a casi todos. Como Barricade." Dijo Wheeljack mirando a un Decepticon que apareció en las imágenes.

"No puedo creer que esos humanos y sus criaturas fueran capaces de derribar a tantos Decepticons." Confesó Sideswipe.

"Deben usar pokémon capaces de megaevolucionar, así pueden usar más fuerza y sorprenderles." Se dio cuenta Ritchie.

Luego vieron a un pequeño ejército enfrentarse a un gigantesco robot de cuatro patas, con muchas armas y partes de vehículos de construcción con una gran boca antes de ser derribado.

"Esto es demasiado. Incluso derribaron a Devastator." Dijo Warpath.

"Apuesto a que recuperan los restos y los llevan a su base. Quién sabe por qué los quieren." Dedujo Jetfire.

"La pregunta es donde está su base." Dijo Arcee.

"Creo que estoy a punto de averiguarlo. Si solo pudiese acceder a su sistema de localización…" Empezó Lem.

"Podrías conectarte a su red principal y rastrear su posición." Finalizó Ratchet.

"Exacto."

"Woau, la ciencia es una pasada total." Dijo Ash asombrado.

Continuaron trabajando durante minutos.

Oh vamos. ¿Cuánto les va a llevar el averiguarlo?" Preguntó Clem aburrida.

"Dedenne."

"No lo pidas dos veces, hermana. Porque este es un momento en el que la ciencia alumbra nuestro camino." Dijo Lem mientras en ese momento mostraron un mapa del mundo.

"No puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido, bien hecho Lem. Y me ha gustado ese dicho." Dijo Ratchet.

"No ha sido nada. Ahora veamos donde está localizada su base de operaciones."

El mapa se acercó hasta que marcó un lugar en una especie de isla gigantesca.

"( **¿Qué es ese lugar?** )" Preguntó Bumblebee, pero todos los niños le miraron confusos.

"Bumblebee perdió su caja de voz en medio de la guerra. Esta es la forma con la que se comunica ahora." Explicó Elita.

"Oh, lamento eso, Bumblebee." Se disculpó Ash.

"Ha preguntado que es ese lugar." Tradujo Hot Rod.

"Un momento, esa es Ciudad Férrica." Reconoció Ash. "Eso está dentro de la región Hoenn."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Lem.

"Estuve en esa región hace mucho tiempo. Después de Jotho, Hoenn fue mi destino en mi camino para convertirme en maestro pokémon."

"Su base debe estar dentro de una de las grandes estructuras de la ciudad." Dedujo Jazz observando el mapa.

"No podremos entrar ahí sin combatir." Dijo Ironhide.

"¿Y si unos humanos y pokémon os ayudaran?" Sugirió Ash.

"¿Huh? Ash, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Ritchie confuso.

"Esos tipos han estado cazando a los Autobots sin que puedan expresarse. Y quién sabe lo que están planeando hacer con esa tecnología; además, esos tipos también nos persiguen. Y si queremos que este lío termine, tenemos que llegar al fondo de este asunto." Explicó Ash.

"Pika."

"Tienes razón, Ash. Es la única forma de arreglarlo todo." Apoyó Serena.

"En ese caso, estoy contigo." Dijo Ritchie.

"Yo también." Añadió Lem.

"¡Igual que yo!" Dijo Clem animada.

"¡Dedenne!"

"Si pudiéramos llegar a esa región, ¿crees que podrías guiarnos a la ciudad?" Preguntó Orion.

"Tal vez. Pero creo que hay otra manera de tener éxito. Sí llegamos a Ciudad Petalia, podría conseguir ayuda de algunos amigos que hice allí. Si están allí, estoy seguro de que nos ayudarán." Explicó Ash.

"Woah, sin duda has visitado muchos lugares." Dijo Ritchie.

"Todavía hay un problema: ¿cómo podemos llegar allí? Sólo tres de nosotros en realidad pueden volar y el resto de nosotros sólo pueden viajar a otra región conduciendo a través del fondo del océano, y no estoy seguro si los humanos y los pokémon pueden soportar la presión." Señaló Warpath, poniendo nerviosos a los chicos.

"Podemos ir en barco. Solo tenemos que ir a la ciudad de Nueva Tork y subir a bordo de un crucero que vaya a Hoenn." Dijo Serena mientras lo mostró con su navegador.

"Entonces todo arreglado. Sólo tenemos que saber cuándo nos iremos." Finalizó Ash.

"Autobots, juré ante la tumba de Zeta Prime que nunca mataría una forma de vida inocente. Pero cuando descubramos quien está detrás de todo esto, lo va a pagar con su vida." Proclamó Sentinel.

"Hasta que todos seamos uno." Pronunció Orion.

"Ahora descansad todos, partiremos mañana por la mañana, cuando salga el sol." Proclamó Sentinel.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. La manipulación del drone fue pillada por el centro de operaciones del Team Alien. Uno de los trabajadores lo vio y corrió informar a su líder, que estaba hablando con otro oficial.

"¿Habéis terminado de limpiar esas anomalías?" Dijo ella a través del enlace de comunicación.

"Sí, mi señora. Todas esas vainas corruptas han sido erradicadas. Hemos usado energon para purificarlas. Todos los rastros del Team Flare han sido eliminados."

"Excelente. Habéis hecho un gran trabajo. Regresad a la base."

"Mi lady. Tenemos un problema." Dijo el trabajador.

"¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó Misbelwy.

"Hemos detectado la señal de uno de nuestros drones siendo activada sin autorización." Reportó él.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo ella incrédula.

"La hemos localizado en la región de Teselia, dentro de un área desértica."

"Eso solo puede significar una cosa. Esos chicos cogieron uno de ellos, ¡tienen nuestra tecnología!" Gritó su hermano.

"Seguro que están con Prime. Comunicad con el laboratorio del profesor, aprovecharemos esta oportunidad." Ordenó Misbelwy.

"Ahora mismo." Dijo un trabajador.

Contactaron con el profesor.

"Mi lady. ¿Qué deseáis?" Preguntó el profesor.

"Profesor, ahora tienes la oportunidad de probar los prototipos. Envíelos a una misión de reconocimiento a estas coordenadas." Instruyó ella mientras le envió la localización del drone.

"Inmediatamente." Dijo él antes de colgar. "Activad los prototipos. Decidle al control central que empiecen a controlarlos."

Cuando el hangar se abrió, todos los robots se activaron. Todos tenían los ojos rojos. Los que tenían modos alternos voladores se transformaron y salieron primero, mientras que las unidades terrestres fueron transportadas por las cañoneras. Mientras tanto en la región Teselia, todos seguían dormidos, mientras algunos de los Autobots montaban guardia. Ash fue el primero en despertar, y como el sol casi estaba saliendo, decidió empacar todas sus cosas antes de partir. Cuando terminó, decidió esperar a mirar a las estrellas, pero no era el único.

"Son preciosas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Orion.

"Sí, son maravillosas." Respondió Ash.

"Nunca he visto el cielo estrellado fuera de mi mundo, pero cada vez que lo veía, vi lo hermoso que es el universo que habitamos."

"¿Estás triste por cómo está Cybertron ahora?"

"Desde luego. Pero aún tengo esperanza para su futuro. Tengo esperanza de que un día, no sólo terminaremos esta guerra, sino que encontraremos el modo para restaurar nuestro planeta natal, y para traer la paz a otros mundos, como este. Siento que tú y tus amigos hayáis sido atraídos a este lío."

"No te preocupes; no es la primera situación dura que hemos vivido."

"¿Hm?"

"Durante mi viaje pokémon, encontré un montón de desafíos, algunos muy increíbles. De hecho, durante nuestra última aventura nos involucramos en un desastre que casi destruyó el mundo, pero logramos salvaguardarlo."

Eso dejó a Orion sorprendido. "¿Has salvado el mundo?"

"Lo he hecho más de una vez. Así que me he acostumbrado a estas situaciones."

"Eres un humano muy valiente, Ash. Tal vez el humano más especial que he conocido durante mi presencia en este mundo."

Entonces Sentinel se les aproximó.

"Es la hora." Les dijo.

El grupo entero fue directo hacia la ciudad de Nueva Tork para conseguir un crucero para llegar a la región Hoenn. Llegaron muy pronto a la ciudad, pero hubo un problema: la ciudad tenía un montón de coches bloqueando su camino hacia el puerto.

"¡Genial, justo lo que necesitábamos, un atasco! ¡Con lo mucho que los odio!" Protestó Sideswipe.

"Esto ciertamente nos retrasará." Dijo Arcee.

"A menos que encontremos una alternativa tendremos que transportar a todos por vía aérea." Dijo Jetfire volando sobre ellos.

"Y ya tenemos suficiente con Warpath." Añadió Drift.

"¡Eh! ¡Yo no peso mucho!" Protestó Warpath mientras Sentinel le llevaba.

"Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para pasar por este lío." Dijo Lem.

Pero entonces, él recordó que clase de vehículo era la forma alternativa de Ratchet.

"¡Ratchet, toca la sirena!" Dijo Lem.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?"

"Porque eres un vehículo de emergencias." Empezó Lem.

"Sí, y…"

"Cuando las ambulancias necesitan llegar al hospital con urgencia, tocan la sirena, obligando a todos los vehículos a dejarlas pasar."

"Bueno, ahí va."

Ratchet empezó a tocar la sirena, que fue notado por la agente Mara, quién empezó a coordinar los coches para facilitarle el paso.

"No puedo creer que funcionara." Dijo Ratchet.

"Normas humanas, nada especial." Corrigió Lem.

"Ahora podemos continuar al puerto sin ninguna complicación." Dijo Ash.

"¡Autobots, en marcha!" Ordenó Sentinel.

Todos los Autobots continuaron su ruta hacia el puerto. Finalmente llegaron al puerto.

"Bueno, al fin estamos aquí." Dijo Lem aliviado.

"Ahora tenemos que separarnos: yo iré con Lem a ver que crucero nos llevara a Hoenn y os lo comunicaremos de inmediato." Empezó Ash.

"Yo iré a comprar los billetes." Continúo Serena.

"Y Clem y yo iremos a la zona de carga para ayudar a los Autobots a colarse." Terminó Ritchie.

Todos los chicos se separaron para hacer su parte del plan. Mientras tanto los Autobots se aproximaron a la zona de carga, esperando a los chicos para permitirles subir a bordo. Al fin vieron a los chicos entrar en la sala.

"Mira, ahí están." Señaló Clem.

"Bien, ahora tenemos que distraer al guardia para que no pueda verlos." Dijo Ritchie.

"Tengo una idea. ¿Listo Dedenne?" Preguntó ella al pokémon.

"Dedenne." Afirmó él.

El pequeño pokémon corrió dentro de la sala mientras Clem fue hacia el guardia.

"Señor, por favor ayúdeme. Mi pokémon está atrapado bajo esa mesa y no le alcanzo. Ayúdeme a salvarlo." Dijo ella con cara triste.

Mientras Clem fue con el guardia, Ritchie dio la señal a los Autobots de que podían entrar en el crucero. Tras un par de minutos, Clem volvió con Dedenne, pero afortunadamente todos los Autobots estaban ahora dentro del barco.

"¿Lo han conseguido?"

"Sí, ahora mismo están dentro. Buen trabajo, Clem."

"¡Ritchie, Clem!" Gritó Ash desde la salida. "Serena tiene los billetes, y nuestro barco está a punto de zarpar. Es hora de embarcar."

"Oh sí. ¡Allá vamos, región Hoenn!" Dijo Clem excitada.

El grupo consiguió subir al barco a tiempo. Mientras ellos y la mayoría de los Autobots iban a bordo de la nave, Sentinel, Jetfire, Drift y Warpath siguieron la nave por el aire. Mientras tanto, dentro de la Zona Desierto, las cañoneras desplegaron a los prototipos terrestres, que se unieron a los aéreos hacia el lugar donde se encontraron los Autobots y los niños. De repente, cuando casi llegaron a la zona, algo pasó dentro de Galvatron: en su pantalla apareció un extraño símbolo robótico, pero era diferente al de los Autobots. Eso fue notado en la base del Team Alien.

"Señor, algo va mal. Hemos perdido el contacto con Galvatron. Parece que ha entrado en una tormenta de arena." Dijo uno de los controladores de prototipos.

"Traten de recuperar el enlace." Ordenó el oficial.

Pero no había ninguna tormenta de arena, el tiempo estaba bien. Cuando llegaron, Galvatron, cuya forma alterna era un Camión Freightliner Argosy 2014, cambió a su forma de robot. Luego se volvió hacia los otros prototipos, levantó la mano y envió una especie de onda electromagnética. Eso hizo que los otros prototipos mostraran el mismo símbolo robótico en sus pantallas.

"¡Señor, ahora hemos perdido el contacto con todos ellos!" Informó el controlador en la sede.

Mientras se le acercaron, Galvatron sonrió siniestramente.

"¡Alzaos, mis nuevos Decepticons!" Proclamó Galvatron triunfante.

Soundblaster, cuyo modo alterno era un MQ-9 reaper, se transformó primero, seguido por Xiaxus, que era una mezcla de helicóptero y jet. El siguiente fue Stinger, cuya forma de vehículo era un Pagani Huayra 2013, se transformó al mismo igual que Roadkill, cuya forma alternativa era una motocicleta avanzada. Shockblast aterrizó primero, aún en su forma de tanque volador futurista, antes de volver a su forma de robot. Host se metió bajo tierra, y luego surgió en su modo alterno, que parecía una especie de escorpión volador con patas de araña, y se transformó junto a Shockblast. Spacestream seguía siendo un F-15 Eagle antes de transformarse. El último fue Darkscream, cuyo modo alterno era un jet F-35, se transformó casi al aterrizar.

"Ugh, la cabeza me da vueltas. Pero… ¡¿por qué no reconozco mi propio cuerpo?!" Preguntó Darkscream incrédulo.

"Parece que después de nuestras supuestas muertes, nuestras mentes fueron contenidas dentro de los restos de nuestros cuerpos, que se conservaron. Y debido a lo que esos humanos han hecho cuando reconfiguraron nuestros sistemas causaron la resucitación de nuestras mentes." Dedujo Shockblast.

"Exactamente, y he despertado vuestras mentes de la suspensión." Dijo Galvatron.

"Se puede decir que se nos ha dado indirectamente una segunda oportunidad." Dijo Xiaxus.

"¡Espera! Juraría que no te conozco en absoluto, pero tu voz me suena familiar. ¿Eres tú, Straxus?"

"Por supuesto, viejo amigo. Igual que yo también te reconozco, Starscream." Respondió Xiaxus mientras le puso una mano en su hombro.

"Pero creí que pereciste hace mucho en Polihex." Recordó Darkscream.

"Eso es verdad. Pero parece que algunos de mis leales soldados decidieron llevar mi cuerpo con ellos cuando todas nuestras fuerzas se unieron al éxodo. Y parece que capté la atención de los habitantes de este planeta. Se podría decir que me he despertado dentro de este nuevo cuerpo, como todos nosotros." Explicó Xiaxus.

"Bueno, entonces me tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme a mi nueva forma." Dijo Darkscream comprobando sus partes.

"Yo creo que te ves genial." Dijo Spacestream.

"Oh, gracias. Tú también estas genial, ¿hm?"

"Spacestream."

"No está mal para un volador. Especialmente una chica."

"Bueno, es la designación que me dieron nuestros creadores." Dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

"Tal vez esos humanos nos han creado, pero ahora, gracias a nuestro señor y amo, estamos verdaderamente vivos de nuevo." Añadió Xiaxus.

"¿Cómo podemos estar vivos?" Preguntó Host incrédulo con una voz que sonaba como un insecto.

"Agradéceselo a lord Megatron, él es quien os ha dado vuestras chispas." Respondió Shockblast.

"Ahora soy Galvatron, Shockblast." Corrigió él acercándole su cabeza. "Me las arreglé para mantener mi chispa a salvo así como las vuestras, Shockwave, Soundwave, Straxus y Starscream. Y ahora, gracias a esos patéticos humanos que se hacen llamar el Team Alien, ahora somos más poderosos que antes, como si hubiéramos evolucionado."

"Galvatron superior, humanos y pokémon inferiores." Dijo Soundblaster con una voz robótica a través de su máscara.

"Primero, demos la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos camaradas Decepticons: Roadkill, nuestra nueva exploradora ligera y exterminadora; Spacestream, nuestra nueva infiltradora; y nuestro nuevo explorador, Stinger." Presentó Galvatron.

"Estoy a vuestro servicio, lord Galvatron. Por darme la vida, mi chispa le pertenece a usted." Dijo Stinger mientras se inclinó, haciendo que Galvatron sonriera.

"Y este es Host. Parece que es nuestro nuevo Insecticon alfa." Finalizó Shockblast.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!" Dijo Host un poco molesto.

"Es la especie cybertroniana a la que perteneces. La reconozco por las partes de tu cuerpo y tu huella genética." Observó Shockblast.

"¿Y exactamente qué significa ser un Decepticon?" Preguntó Roadkill interesada.

"Los Decepticons luchamos por la gloria y la supremacía, así que extendemos nuestra influencia a través del universo, eliminando a cualquiera que se cruce en nuestro camino y conquistando cualquier cosa que ansiemos." Explicó Galvatron.

"Hm, creo que me va a gustar esa vida." Dijo Roadkill a sí misma.

"Me gusta cómo suena eso. Puedes contar conmigo si me permites interactuar con los habitantes locales y jugar con ellos." Contó Host mientras agarró una gran roca y la lanzó hacia un grupo de Sandile y Krokorok, haciéndolos correr mientras reía maniáticamente.

"Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan, lord Galvatron?" Preguntó Xiaxus.

"Los humanos creen que nos controlan, pero no tienen idea de lo que va a suceder. Una vez que obtengan la semilla de ese traicionero caza recompensas Lockdown, la reclamaremos como sus legítimos propietarios. Por lo que sé, Prime es la clave." Contó Galvatron.

"Qué pena que no lo quieran destruido como hicieron con muchas de nuestras fuerzas." Maldijo Darkscream.

"¿La semilla? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Roadkill.

"Si lo recuerdo bien, la semilla es un invento de esa antigua raza que nos visitó antes de la Gran Guerra, que puede convertir cualquier material en cibermateria cybertroniana pura." Explicó Shockblast.

"Así que podemos usarlo para crear un gran ejército para contratacar." Sugirió Spacestream.

"O utilizarlo para tratar de revitalizar Cybertron." Sugirió también Xiaxus.

"Exacto." Dijo Galvatron.

"Pero mi señor, ¿qué pasa con los Autobots?" Señaló Darkscream.

"Tranquilo, Darkscream. No serán conscientes de nuestra presencia hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Por el momento, haremos que los humanos continúen creyendo que todavía estamos bajo su control." Decidió Galvatron.

"Afirmativo." Dijo Soundblaster.

"Sí, lord Galvatron." Repitió Darkscream.

"Y cuando llegue el momento les demostraremos cuál es el verdadero poder. ¡Recuperaremos lo que es nuestro y reclamaremos este planeta como nuestro!" Proclamó Galvatron. "¡Decepticons, movilizaos!"

Con todo dicho, se transformaron en sus modos alternos y condujeron de nuevo a donde habían llegado. Incluso permitieron ser localizados por el Team Alien.

"Señor, hemos recuperado sus señales. Han confirmado negativo durante su reconocimiento, no han encontrado señales del objetivo o del drone." Reportó uno de los trabajadores.

"Muy bien, le informare a Misbelwy. Traedlos de vuelta a la base." Instruyó el oficial.

Las cañoneras recuperaron a las unidades terrestres y volvieron de vuelta a la sede con todos los prototipos, sin saber lo que Galvatron tenía en mente.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6- Infiltración en Hoenn.**

Ya que el viaje era muy largo, el grupo decidió hacer algo para entretenerse. Así que Ash y Ritchie decidieron tener un combate pokémon en el campo de batalla entre sus Pikachu. Al final, acabaron en empate.

"No tenía ni idea de que habías mejorado mucho." Admitió Ritchie.

"Tú también te has vuelto más fuerte." Dijo Ash. "Vamos con los demás, están en la cubierta."

Ahora todo el grupo estaba mirando el mar. También tenían sus cosas llenas porque sólo les llevaría un par de horas llegar a Hoenn. Pero una estaba mirando a otro.

"Es un amigo muy especial, ¿verdad?" Llamó alguien.

Serena se giró y vio a Elita One mirando desde la bodega de carga del barco en su modo de vehículo. "Oh, sí. Ash es un amigo muy bueno."

"Jaja, no estoy hablando de un simple amigo, sino uno muy especial." Dijo ella.

"¿Huh, qué quieres decir?"

"Créeme; sé lo que sientes." Explicó Elita One.

Eso puso nerviosa a Serena.

"Pero no te preocupes, no voy a decir nada. Depende de ti expresar lo que sientes. Por supuesto, si necesitas hablar de eso..."

"Oh no. Estoy bien. No pasa nada." Respondió rápido Serena antes de irse.

"¿Qué ocurre, comandante?"

"La chica de ese grupo de jóvenes humanos valientes, ¿la conoces, Arcee?"

"Sí. Se llama Serena. Es una buena chica, lo admito. ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Está pasando por la misma fase por la que pase yo cuando conocí a Orion por primera vez."

"¿Está sosteniendo algo dentro de ella?"

"Sus verdaderos sentimientos."

"Orion, aquí Jetfire. Estamos llegando a Hoenn, de modo que Sentinel dice que todos estén preparados."

"Recibido. Lem, ¿me oís?"

Lem se sorprendió al oír la voz de Orion venir de su mochila. "¿Orion, ¿por qué te escucho a través de mi mochila?"

"Le pedí a Ratchet que le hiciera algunas modificaciones a tu equipamiento mientras dormías, incluyendo un enlace de comunicaciones. Te lo contara durante la marcha."

"Woau, impresionante." Dijo Clem sorprendida.

"¿Qué ocurre, Orion?" Preguntó Ash.

"Llegaremos a Hoenn muy pronto, de modo que todos deben estar listos."

"Muy bien. Nos reuniremos con vosotros cuando bajemos del barco."

Por fin, el barco llegó a Villa Raíz, en la región Hoenn. Entonces cuando los Autobots se bajaron del barco, se reunieron con los niños y se fueron conduciendo por el bosque. Durante el tiempo transcurrido, el grupo había decidido viajar con algunos Autobots con los que empezaron a simpatizar: Ash iba dentro de Hot Rod; Serena empezó a viajar con Arcee aun cuando le resultaba difícil montar en una motocicleta; Ritchie decidió ir con Sideswipe; y Lem fue con Ratchet, junto a Clem.

"¿A dónde vamos exactamente?" Preguntó Hot Rod.

"Vamos hacia Ciudad Petalia. Ahí es donde viven mis amigos." Respondió Ash.

"¿Podemos fiarnos de ellos?" Preguntó Warpath.

"Por supuesto. Son buenos amigos. Estoy seguro de que también pueden mantener vuestro secreto, si actualmente están en casa." Explicó Ash.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ash?" Preguntó Clem.

"La última vez que los vi nos fuimos por caminos diferentes, viajando por cuenta propia. Ahora mismo no estoy seguro de si han vuelto." Contó Ash.

"Pika."

"¿Entonces qué haremos si no están?"

"Nos ocuparemos de eso cuando ocurra, Ironhide. Ahora mismo, es nuestra mejor opción para saber dónde están nuestros enemigos."

"Gracias, Orion."

"¿Lo ves, Ash? Orion es el mejor tipo de aquí. Después de Prime, por supuesto." Le dijo Hot Rod.

"Chicos, de acuerdo con esto estamos llegando a Ciudad Petalia." Informó Serena mirando su navegador.

Inmediatamente, llegaron a una colina donde pudieron ver la ciudad. Los niños se salieron de los Autobots antes de que se transformaran.

"Aquí está. No ha cambiado nada." Observó Ash.

"Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?" Preguntó Wheeljack impaciente.

"Necesitamos un lugar seguro para escondernos y preparar nuestra incursión en la base del Team Alien. Pero primero necesitamos saber dónde está localizada exactamente." Instruyó Sentinel.

"Si encontramos a mis amigos, tal vez sabrán dónde está exactamente." Contó Ash.

"Por el momento, sabemos que está dentro de Ciudad Férrica, que está aquí al lado." Recordó Lem.

"Muy bien entonces. Aseguraremos el perímetro alrededor del área mientras tú buscas a tus amigos y un lugar apropiado para reunirnos. ¡Autobots, moveos!" Ordenó Sentinel.

"Buena suerte a todos." Dijo Orion antes de transformarse y marcharse con todos los Autobots.

"Bueno Ash, ¿recuerdas dónde viven tus amigos?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"Por supuesto."

Tras un par de minutos, llegaron al gimnasio Petalia.

"Aquí es."

"¿Estás seguro, Ash?" Preguntó Clem un poco confundida.

"Este es el gimnasio pokémon local. ¿Estás seguro de que tus amigos viven por aquí?" Preguntó Lem.

"En realidad viven aquí, dando el hecho de que el padre de mis amigos es el líder del gimnasio." Explicó Ash.

"¿En serio?" Dijeron todos incrédulos.

"Sí, aún recuerdo cuando combatimos aquí, ¿verdad colega?"

"Pikachu."

"Ahora veamos si están en casa."

Justo antes de que Ash y Pikachu pudieran entrar en el gimnasio, una sombra salió, haciéndoles caer de las escaleras. Pero afortunadamente algo les agarró antes de que hicieran daño. Entonces vieron lo que era.

"Woau. ¡Es un Blaziken!" Dijo Clem emocionada.

"¡Espera! Si hay un Blaziken, eso significa que…" Empezó Ash.

"Blaziken, ¿a dónde has ido?" Dijo una voz joven que venía del gimnasio.

De repente, un chico de unos 7 años de edad con el pelo corto negro que llevaba una camisa, pantalones, y zapatos verdes y gafas salió. Miró a su alrededor hasta que sonrió al ver a Ash.

"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Hermana, sal rápido, tienes que ver esto! ¡Es él, está aquí!" Dijo el niño mientras corrió a abrazar a Ash.

"Hola Max. Yo también me alegro de verte." Dijo Ash devolviendo el abrazo.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí. Y tú también, Pikachu." Dijo Max abrazando a Pikachu.

"Pika, pika."

"Max, ¿qué está pasando? ¿No ibas a seguir a Blaziken para cogerle? ¿Y a qué viene todo este jaleo?" Dijo una voz femenina que venía del gimnasio.

"¡Sal aquí fuera, hermana! ¡Hay una sorpresa!"

Otra persona salió del gimnasio: una joven de cabello castaño que llevaba una camisa roja y negra, pantalones cortos blancos y negros, zapatos amarillos y negros y un pañuelo rojo y blanco en la cabeza ( **La apariencia de Aura en Pokémon Rubí Omega y Pokémon Zafiro Alfa.** )

"¡Ah! ¡Menuda sorpresa, es Ash! ¡Estás aquí!" Gritó ella emocionada.

"Que bien volver a verte, Aura." Dijo Ash antes de abrazarla.

"Nunca imaginé que volvería a verte." Dijo ella antes de abrazarle también.

"Debo asumir que estos son tus amigos." Dijo Ritchie.

"Oh sí, siento haberme excitado. Chicos, estos son mis amigos de la región Hoenn: Aura es una coordinadora pokémon, una entrenadora que participa en concursos pokémon. Y él es su hermano pequeño Max, no es lo bastante mayor para ser entrenador, pero aun así sabe mucho de pokémon. Les conocí cuando estaba viajando por esta región." Explicó Ash.

"Entonces, ¿este Blaziken es tu pokémon?" Preguntó Clem.

"Sí. De hecho Blaziken fue el primer pokémon que tuve cuando comencé a viajar con Ash. Debo asumir que vosotros sois también amigos de Ash."

"Tienes razón Aura. Este es Ritchie y su Pikachu Sparky, él es también de la región Kanto. Y estos son amigos que conocí en la región Kalos, que es donde he terminado de competir en la liga."

"¿Has estado en la región Kalos? He oído hablar de esa región, pero nunca imaginé que irías allí." Dijo Max.

"Estos son Clem y su hermano mayor Lem. Lem es el líder del gimnasio Luminalia." Explicó Ash.

"Woau. ¿En serio eres un líder de gimnasio?" Preguntó Aura sorprendida.

"Sí. Soy experto en pokémon de tipo eléctrico. Pero también soy un inventor." Contó Lem un poco avergonzado.

"Y esta es Serena. Nos conocimos en el campamento de verano del profesor Oak cuando éramos pequeños." Continuó Ash.

"Hola. Nunca imaginé que Ash tuviera tantos amigos." Dijo Serena.

"Gracias. Y por cierto, me gusta tu sombrero." Añadió Aura.

"Serena también es una artista pokémon." Continuó Ash.

"¡¿De verdad?! He oído sobre eso, es el evento principal de la región Kalos. No puedo creer que esté conociendo a una ahora mismo." Dijo Aura.

"Incluso consiguió confrontar a la actual reina de Kalos." Finalizó Ash.

"Hehe, muchas gracias Ash." Dijo Serena un poco roja.

"Woau, nunca he visto esta clase de pokémon." Dijo Max mirando a Dedenne.

"Este es mi amigo Dedenne, es un pokémon de tipo eléctrico y tipo hada." Explicó Clem.

"Dedenne."

"He oído hablar de ese nuevo tipo de pokemon. Quiero ver que nuevos pokémon tenéis vosotros." Dijo Max.

"Todo a su tiempo, hermanito. Antes de todo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Ash?" Preguntó Aura.

"¿Has vuelto para competir en la siguiente liga?" Sugirió Max interesado.

"No, no es eso." Respondió Ash. "Chicos, ¿sabéis de algún lugar cercano donde no haya nadie?"

"Bueno, hay una fábrica abandonada en el interior del bosque." Respondió Max.

"¿Pero por qué quieres saber eso?" Preguntó Aura.

"Veréis, estamos metidos en algo increíble." Dijo Ritchie.

"Si queréis saberlo, debéis mantenerlo en secreto." Añadió Serena.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Max.

"Podéis contar con nosotros." Siguió Aura.

"Entonces enseñadnos donde está la fábrica." Dijo Ash.

"Tan solo seguidnos." Instruyó Aura.

"Chicos, hemos encontrado a los amigos de Ash. Además, hemos localizado un lugar seguro para la reunión." Informó Lem por el enlace.

Después de caminar unos minutos por el bosque, el grupo llegó a la fábrica abandonada. Su interior era sin duda un desastre, pero al menos era un lugar seguro.

"Bueno, al menos es lo bastante grande." Observó Lem.

"¿Bastante grande? ¿Para qué?" Preguntó Aura. "¿Podéis contarnos sobre ese secreto?"

"Cuando lo veáis, os llevareis una sorpresa." Dijo Clem.

"Mientras tanto, ¿puedes enseñarnos que nuevos pokémon has encontrado en tu viaje a través de la región Kalos?"

"Por supuesto, Max. Mira este, es mi pokémon más fuerte junto a Pikachu. ¡Sal, Greninja!" Dijo Ash sacando la poke ball de Greninja.

"Greninja."

"Woau. Nunca he visto un pokémon como este, es alucinante." Dijo Max viendo a Greninja.

"E incluso tiene una habilidad especial, pero solo ocurre cuando Ash y Greninja están unidos." Añadió Serena.

"¿En serio? Nunca he oído algo así." Añadió Ritchie.

"Mirad, ya están aquí." Señaló Lem fuera de la fábrica.

Inmediatamente, Bumblebee entró en la fábrica en su forma de vehículo.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí ese coche?" Preguntó Aura.

"No es un simple coche." Dijo Clem.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Max.

"( **¿Quiénes son estos niños? ¿Les habéis hablado de nosotros?** )" Preguntó Bee.

"¿Hm? ¿Quién ha dicho eso, y que quieres decir con eso de nosotros?" Preguntó Max.

"No te preocupes Bee. Max y Aura son mis amigos, también son dignos de confianza." Le dijo Ash.

"¿Bee? ¿Quién es Bee?" Preguntó Aura.

"Chicos, este es Bumblebee." Presentó Clem.

Inmediatamente, Bumblebee cambió a su forma robot, dejando en shock a ambos hermanos.

"¿Ese coche acaba de convertirse en un robot?" Dijo Aura con la boca abierta.

"Es nuestro secreto. Veréis, este es un ser robótico viviente que viene del espacio exterior. Les estamos ayudando a evitar ser cazados por unas personas malas." Explicó Ash.

"Bumblebee es solo uno de los muchos robots que hemos conocido. Los otros llegaran pronto, ¿verdad Bee?" Preguntó Serena.

"( **Por supuesto. Están terminando la exploración.** )" Respondió Bee.

Entonces Warpath llegó también a la fábrica.

"Bee, la próxima vez que me desafíes a una carrera, trata de no jugar sucio…" Dijo él hasta que vio a los nuevos humanos. "Maldición."

"( **No te preocupes, Warpath. Son amigos de Ash. Estoy seguro de que también pueden ayudarnos.** )" Le dijo Bee.

"Pues claro que os ayudaremos. Tan solo decidnos que necesitáis." Dijo Max, dejando sin palabras a los Autobots.

"Espera un momento. ¿Acabas de entender lo que ha dicho Bee?" Preguntó Warpath incrédulo.

"Hm, sí. ¿Por qué?"

"( **¡Por fin! ¡Un humano que puede entenderme!** )" Dijo Bumblebee asombrado antes de que cogiera a Max con su mano. "( **¿Cómo te llamas?** )"

"Soy Max."

"( **Encantado de conocerte, Max. Soy Bumblebee, pero puedes llamarme Bee.** )"

"Jeje, bonito nombre."

"¿Y quién eres tú?" Preguntó Aura.

"Soy Warpath, tanque Autobot. Mi especialidad es volar cualquier cosa en pedazos. ¿Y tú?"

"Soy Aura, la hermana mayor de Max."

"¿Tú también eres una entrenadora pokémon?" Preguntó Warpath interesado.

"Bueno, en realidad soy una coordinadora pokémon. Práctico para los concursos pokémon."

"¿Hm?"

"Los concursos pokémon son un tipo especial de exhibición pokémon que muestra la belleza del combate pokémon. Pero también son nuevas formas de combate." Explicó Aura.

"Hm, interesante. Así que también sabes formas de combate, ¿no?" Preguntó Warpath.

"No de esa forma, Warpath." Dijo Serena, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando Warpath.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Aura.

"Es mejor que te lo expliquemos mejor cuando llegue el resto del equipo." Proclamó Ash.

Cuando llegó la tarde, todos los Autobots se reunieron dentro de la fábrica y les contaron todo sobre la guerra cybertroniana a Max y Aura.

"No puedo creerlo. Una especie avanzada que ha estado en guerra durante millones de años." Dijo Aura sorprendida.

"Así que, ¿habéis estado ocultos de nosotros por un grupo de gente mala que os está cazando? ¿Tipos como el Team Rocket?" Repitió Max.

"Cierto, pero estos son más peligrosos. Parece que se hacen llamar el Team Alien." Respondió Elita.

"Os agradecemos que nos hayáis proporcionado este refugio." Agradeció Orion.

"De nada. Cualquier amigo de Ash también es amigo nuestro." Respondió Aura.

"Entonces, ¿por qué habéis venido a Hoenn?" Preguntó Max.

"Creemos que la base de esos tipos está localizada en alguna parte dentro de un edificio en Ciudad Férrica." Dijo Ritchie.

"Nos las arreglamos para seguirlos aquí, pero todavía necesitamos confirmar donde están exactamente." Añadió Lem.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, he oído sobre un edificio curioso que una vez vi allí. Dijeron que es una empresa de robótica, pero nadie sabe lo que realmente hacen dentro." Explicó Aura.

"¿Puedes identificar ese edificio?" Preguntó Drift.

"Sí, lo he visto un par de veces." Respondió ella.

"Genial. ¿Entonces cuál es nuestro siguiente paso, Sentinel?" Preguntó Ash.

"Necesitamos comprobar qué medidas de seguridad tienen para que uno de vosotros pueda entrar a hurtadillas y descubrir sus actividades." Explicó Prime.

"Yo puedo hacer eso primero sin riesgo."

"¿Tienes alguna idea, Lem?" Preguntó Ratchet.

"Puedo guiar al drone para que podamos descubrir sus medidas de seguridad sin levantar sospechas." Explicó Lem.

"Y utilizando el sistema de video podemos hacer una copia de sus claves de seguridad para que podáis entrar." Continuó Ratchet.

"¡Y entonces empezará la fiesta!" Añadió Wheeljack.

"¡Tú lo has dicho, Jacky!" Dijo Jazz, golpeándose los pechos los dos.

"Continuaremos mañana con el plan. Ahora debemos descansar." Proclamó Sentinel.

"¿Podemos ayudaros también?" Preguntó Max.

"Toda ayuda es bienvenida." Respondió Orion.

"Muchas gracias. Y hablando de fiesta, ¿por qué no nos divertimos un poco?" Sugirió Max.

"¡Sí, tú lo has dicho Max! Habéis estado estresados por mucho tiempo. Así que tal vez una pequeña fiesta podría animaros." Siguió Clem.

"Jaja, ahora estás hablando mi idioma." Dijo Jazz.

"Lo siento Max, pero no podemos hacer una fiesta ahora mismo. Es demasiado tarde." Objetó Aura.

"Eso también va por ti, Clem. Eres joven, así que necesitas descansar más." Añadió Lem.

"Esta vez no, porque tenemos buenos amigos que también necesitan descansar de sus problemas." Dijo Clem.

"¡Bee, pon música!" Dijo Max.

"( **¡Ahora mismo!** )" Asintió Bee mientras encendió su radio.

Inmediatamente empezó a sonar música por toda la fábrica. Max, Bee, Clem, Jazz, Ritchie y Sideswipe empezaron a bailar y a divertirse el resto simplemente miraba, reía o tarareaban.

"Tengo que admitirlo; estos niños están llenos de sorpresas. ¿Quieres intentarlo, Arcee?"

"Oh no, Hot Rod. Sinceramente prefiero el lobbing a estas ridículas danzas." Respondió ella.

Pero por supuesto, no todos estaban contentos.

"Uf, siempre ocurre lo mismo cuando ella no quiere hacer lo que creo que es mejor para ella." Dijo Lem derrotado.

"Bienvenido a mi mundo. ¿Problemas con tu hermana pequeña?" Le preguntó Aura.

"Tú lo has dicho. Es más difícil cuidar de ellos cuando son más jóvenes que tú." Añadió Lem.

"Sí. A nosotros nos pasó con Bumblebee."

Mientras tanto, dentro de la sede del Team Alien, Misbelwy y su hermano estaban visitando uno de los laboratorios, pero justo dentro estaban sosteniendo a alguien: un robot naranja de tamaño humano con ruedas en lugar de patas y un robot gigante rojo, gris y amarillo con un cuerpo que parecía un satélite.

"¿Cómo van las cosas hoy? He oído que la productividad se ha ralentizado." Les dijo ella.

"Eso es exactamente lo que iba a decirle. Señorita, desde ahora puedes irte al…"

"Tranquilo, Fixit. Lo que mi compañero quiere decir es que esto ha terminado. Nos han estado reteniendo aquí, en condiciones de esclavitud, haciendo cosas que consideramos inmorales. Así que no vamos a seguir trabajando para usted, incluso si amenaza con eliminar nuestras chispas." Dijo el robot grande con una voz robótica.

"Lo tuyo son solo palabras, Blaster. Puede que os sea más fácil cooperar cuando es vuestra vida la que no está en juego." Dijo Misbelwy mientras pulsó un botón.

De repente, las paredes se abrieron, mostrando dentro de una habitación secreta otro robot encadenado: era más grande que Fixit, pero no más que Blaster, era verde y de apariencia femenina. Parecía estar herida.

"¡Moonracer!" Reconoció Blaster.

"¡Por Solus Prime! ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?!" Preguntó Fixit furioso.

"Nada grave, aún. Solo necesito que continuéis con vuestro trabajo, o…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, unos rayos empezaron a torturar a Moonracer, haciéndola gritar. Tras un par de segundos el sistema paró. Los dos Autobots la miraron en furia, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada por entonces. Mientras tanto, fuera de la base, un pequeño objeto estaba volando sobre Ciudad Férrica. Era el drone que Lem robó al Team Alien. Lo estaba controlando, por lo que iba hacia el edificio que señaló Aura. Cuando estaba por encima de la entrada principal, comenzó a escanear una de las tarjetas de identificación de los trabajadores.

"Eso es, Lem. Ahora podemos crear duplicados con el fin de permitiros que os coléis en el interior." Explicó Ratchet.

"Bee y yo nos pondremos manos a la obra." Dijo Hot Rod.

"De acuerdo con la descripción de Aura, solo hay una posible entrada para meterse." Analizó Ironhide.

"Entonces nuestra mejor opción para colarnos es esa entrada de investigación clasificada." Dijo Sentinel.

"Lem y yo podemos entrar con Bee." Ofreció Ash.

"Y todavía puedo usar el sistema de video del drone para mostraros lo que encontremos dentro." Añadió Lem.

"Y nosotros esperaremos con Bee en caso de que necesitéis ayuda." Dijo Serena, mientras Aura asentía.

"Una vez que sepamos exactamente lo que están haciendo dentro, intervendremos para obtener pruebas que podamos mostrar a las autoridades." Continuó Orion.

"Y les asaltaremos con todo lo que tengamos. ¡Sí!" Gritó Warpath mientras rompió uno de los instrumentos de Ratchet. "Oops."

"¡Warpath, necesitaba eso!" Gritó Ratchet.

"Jaja, un clásico." Rio Sideswipe.

La reacción de Ratchet hizo reír a todos los niños, excepto a uno.

"Para que lo sepáis, eso no es gracioso." Objetó Lem.

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"Porque no hay mayor preocupación para un científico que perder sus instrumentos. Son necesarios para que él haga bien su trabajo." Explicó Lem con cara seria.

"¡Por fin! ¡Un humano que entiende mi punto de vista!" Exclamó Ratchet contento.

"Gracias Ratchet. Me alegro de que haya otro científico que pueda entender cómo me siento durante mis momentos bajos." Dijo Lem mientras trabajaba en su mochila.

Entonces la mochila de Lem empezó a agitarse y a salirle humo.

"Oh oh. Sé lo que eso significa." Notó Ash.

"¡Poneos a cubierto, todos!" Gritó Serena.

Los Autobots cubrieron a los humanos, excepto Lem y Aura que estaban demasiado cerca cuando explotó.

"Uf, ¿qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Arcee.

"Los inventos de Lem tienden a explotar después de un tiempo de usarlos." Explicó Clem.

"Así que a eso se refería con momentos bajos." Observó Ratchet.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Lem y poco avergonzado.

Pero alguien se rio un poco.

"Aura, ¿qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Max.

"Solo la forma que tiene ahora, con ese pelo afro tan gracioso. Pero no te lo tomes mal, Lem. Creo que es genial que a pesar de todos esos pequeños incidentes, sigues haciendo lo que te gusta."

"Oh. Bueno, gracias Aura." Dijo Lem un poco rojo.

"Muy bien entonces, empecemos." Dijo Elita.

Ahora todo el grupo se dirigía hacia la base del Team Alien conduciendo en Bumblebee. Una vez que pasaron la entrada, fueron dentro del garaje. No había nada dentro, salvo un modelo de Stinger y su forma de vehículo.

"¿Quién es ese robot? ¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó Ritchie a Bee mientras salían de él.

"( **No le he visto en mi vida.** )" Respondió Bumblebee.

"Bee dice que nunca ha visto a ese robot." Tradujo Max.

"Uf, al menos sabemos que no es un Decepticon." Dijo Serena aliviada.

"De acuerdo. Lem y yo exploraremos para conseguir pruebas de sus verdaderas actividades." Explicó Ash.

"Las chicas y yo nos esconderemos para que nadie nos encuentre." Dijo Ritchie.

"¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?" Preguntó Max.

"Clem y tu permaneceréis aquí con Bumblebee. Lo siento hermanito, pero sois más jóvenes que nosotros, y no queremos que estéis en peligro." Explicó Aura.

"Aaahhh." Sé quejaron los dos niños enojados.

"Buena suerte chicos. Y tened cuidado." Dijo Ash.

"Vosotros también." Dijo Serena.

El grupo se separó, dejando a Max y Clem solos con Bee. Entonces empezó a reproducirse un mensaje en las pantallas de la sala.

"Esta es una de nuestras obras maestras. Nuestra unidad exploradora, Stinger. Basado en el amarillo de los buenos, pero mejor en todos los sentidos." Dijo.

"( **¡¿Pero qué demonios?!** )" Gritó Bee enojado.

"¡Bee, espera!" Dijeron los niños.

Cambió a su forma robot y miró directamente al modelo de Stinger.

"( **¡¿Realmente crees que eres mejor que yo, simple estatua de metal brillante?!** )" Dijo él agarrando al modelo por el cuello.

"Vamos Bee, no puedes enfadarte por eso. Quiero decir, mírate: eres un robot gigante, uno que tiene sentimientos y pensamientos y sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Ese es sólo uno creado por ellos, como cualquier robot común, pero el hecho de que parece a ti no lo hace especial." Explicó Max.

"( **Tienes razón, Max.** )" Dijo Bee aliviado.

"Por supuesto. Ni siquiera está vivo; es solo un simple juguete de metal." Continúo Max.

"( **Es ridículo, ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie.** )" Dijo Bee mientras le pateaba, haciéndolo caer mientras Max se reía. "( **Muchas gracias Max, me has hecho sentir mejor.** )"

"Eso es lo que hacen los amigos." Respondió él.

"¡Eh chicos, venid a ver esto!" Llamó Clem desde la entrada.

"¿Qué es, Clem?" Preguntó Max cuando llegaron.

"Mirad lo que he encontrado."

Vieron fuera de la ventana un Urbana 500 aparcado en la acera contraria.

"Eso te puede quedar muy bien, Bee." Dijo Clem.

"( **Y que lo digas.** )" Respondió Bee antes de que escaneará el coche nuevo y adquiriera su forma. Luego se transformó. "( **¿Os apetece probar mi nueva forma de vehículo?** )"

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Preguntó Clem.

"Quiere que viajemos con él en su nueva forma." Tradujo Max.

"Oh sí. Vamos."

Los tres condujeron alrededor del garaje antes de salir. Pero cuando se fueron, el vehículo junto al modelo se transformó, revelando ser el verdadero Stinger.

"Ya veremos quién es el mejor, te lo prometo. Y cuando llegue ese momento, te mostraré de lo que soy capaz. Tú y tu pequeño amigo, Bumblebee." Maldijo Stinger.

Justo antes de que alguien estuviera a punto de entrar en el garaje, Stinger volvió a su modo vehículo. Mientras tanto, Ash y Lem consiguieron entrar en el laboratorio principal, donde vieron a un montón de científicos trabajando con partes cybertronianas.

"Woau, mira este lugar." Observó Ash.

"Aquí debe ser donde llevan las partes de todos los Decepticons que derriban, para fundirlos y recolectar sus componentes base." Dedujo Lem. "Chicos, ¿podéis ver esto?"

"Sí, tenemos una vista clara del lugar." Dijo Sideswipe a través del enlace.

"Por la Chispa Vital, ¿qué han hecho?" Dijo Ratchet incrédulo.

"¡Espera! ¡Quedaos ahí!"

"¿Qué ocurre, Jetfire?" Preguntó Ash.

"Giraos a la izquierda; creo que he visto algo."

Jetfire guio a Ash y Lem hasta que se pararon en frente de una cara robótica.

"No puedo creerlo, ese no es un Decepticon. ¡Ese es Trailbreaker!" Reconoció Elita.

"¿Quién?" Preguntaron Ash y Lem a la vez.

Eso hizo que Orion cambiara a su forma de robot y golpeara una pared de la fábrica en rabia. "¡Han asesinado a un Autobot! ¡Voy a destrozarlos a todos!"

"¡Autobots, ya es suficiente! ¡En marcha!" Ordenó Sentinel.

"¡Por fin, a por ellos!" Gritó Ironhide.

Todos los Autobots comenzaron a ir directamente a Ciudad Férrica tan rápido como podían.

"¿A qué venía eso?" Preguntó Lem.

"Parece que se dirigen aquí. Será mejor que nos reunamos con ellos." Decidió Ash.

Pero, por desgracia, alguien detectó algo fuera de lugar y se fue a informar a su jefe.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó el líder enmascarado.

"Hemos detectado algo extraño. Nuestros escáneres han registrado dos mismos códigos dos veces seguidas." Informó el trabajador.

"Eso significa que tenemos un intruso. Avisad a seguridad para que esté alerta." Instruyó él mientras se fue a buscar por sí mismo.

Ash y Lem ya casi estaban en la salida, cuando de repente…

"¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Alto!"

"Oh no, ese es el mismo tipo que trató de atraparnos." Reconoció Lem.

"¡Corre Lem!" Dijo Ash mientras empezaron a correr.

Un par de guardias de seguridad y sus Houndoom trataron de bloquearles el camino, pero Pikachu logró eliminarlos con Ataque rápido. Pero antes de que salieran fueron embestidos por Mega-Houndoom, por lo que fueron capturados por las fuerzas de seguridad. Ahora estaban siendo transportados en el ascensor.

"Espionaje industrial. Ese es un delito muy serio, chicos." Les dijo el hombre enmascarado.

Llegaron a la sala de reuniones, donde solo estaba Misbelwy, esperándoles. Una vez que se sentaron, solo estaban ellos dos junto a Pikachu, que estaba atrapado por cadenas eléctricas, Misbelwy y dos guardas.

"Así que, al fin tengo el honor de conocer en persona al joven que ayudó a salvar la región Kalos del desastre que causó el Team Flare. Ash Ketchum, nunca imaginé que hayas conseguido llegar hasta aquí, a mi propio centro de operaciones." Dijo ella.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Ash.

"Por supuesto, ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy Misbelwy, líder de esta revolucionaria y buena compañía que llamó el Team Alien."

"¿Puedo preguntarle cómo han avanzado tanto hasta llegar a este nivel tecnológico?"

"¡Lem!" Le gritó Ash.

"Lo siento, es mi curiosidad de inventor." Se disculpó Lem.

"Me alegra que me lo preguntes. Veréis, hemos estado observando lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo, para aprender sobre los errores de la humanidad e intentar crear un mundo mejor." Explicó Misbelwy.

"O sea, que sois como el Team Flare." Dedujo Ash.

"No te confundas, mi querido maestro pokémon. No estamos tan engañados como lo estaban los otros equipos: el Team Aqua, el Team Magma, el Team Galaxia, el Team Plasma, y por supuesto el Team Flare. Pero también conseguimos recuperar todo lo que dejaron atrás. Esa es la clave de nuestro éxito." Explicó ella.

"Incluyendo vuestro conocimiento sobre tecnología cybertroniana." Añadió Lem.

"La razón por la cual les estáis cazando." Señaló Ash.

"No me malinterpretes, guapo. No los estoy persiguiendo por placer; sólo quiero proteger nuestro mundo. Sé por qué vinieron aquí, y de lo que son capaces, por eso quiero detenerlos. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola." Dijo ella mientras se aproximaba a Ash. "He visto tu potencial, Ash. Imagina lo que podríamos lograr, el mundo que podríamos crear juntos. Con mi ayuda podrías conseguir lo que deseas, y aún más." Dijo ella con una mirada seductora.

"¿Qué pasa con lo que pasó antes? ¡¿Cuándo trataste de lastimar a mis amigos?! Nunca ayudaré a alguien como tú." Respondió Ash muy enfadado.

Eso hizo suspirar a Misbelwy. "Así que va a ser por el camino difícil. No os lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Dónde está Sentinel Prime?"

Mientras tanto, mientras evitaban a los guardias, Ritchie, Serena y Aura llegaron dentro de una de las áreas más clasificadas. Consiguieron meterse dentro, justo donde estaba Blaster.

"Mirad, tiene que ser un Autobot que tienen prisionero." Notó Ritchie.

"Oh no, tenemos que liberarle." Dijo Serena mientras se le aproximó. "Eh, ¿estás bien?"

Blaster se giró hacia ella. ¿Tú que crees?"

"¿Eres un Autobot?" Preguntó Aura.

"Desde luego, ¿no es obvio si estoy encerrado aquí?" Respondió Blaster con mal tono.

"No te preocupes. Te sacaremos de ahí." Dijo Ritchie.

"¿Y por qué debería creeros?" Dijo él.

"Porque somos aliados, estamos con los Autobots." Respondió Serena.

"¿Por qué os importa? Sois sólo niños. ¿Qué podéis hacer?" Dijo él.

"Te juro que nuestras intenciones son honestas. Dinos cómo podemos liberarte." Repitió Ritchie.

"Entonces demostradlo. Mi celda está regulada por dos cables conectados a la red principal. Si podéis sobrecargarla, la resistencia de la celda caerá. Así que no os molestéis, eso no es cosa de niños." Respondió él enojado mientras se giró.

"Espera y veras." Dijo Ritchie mientras se aproximó a una mesa. "Podemos usar esta batería para sobrecargar uno de los cables."

"¿Y qué hacemos con el otro?" Preguntó Aura.

"Déjanoslo a nosotros." Respondió él mientras les pasó la batería a ellas.

Aura y Serena fueron al lado del primer cable mientras Ritchie y Sparky se situaron al lado del otro.

"¿Listas?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"¡Sí!" Dijo Serena.

"¡Sparky, usa Impactrueno!"

"¡Pika!"

Sparky comenzó a canalizar electricidad a través del cable mientras las chicas insertaron la batería en el otro. Eso empezó a sobrecargar el sistema, lo que saltó las alarmas. Un par de guardias fueron a la sala a ver que estaba pasando.

"¡Blaziken, no dejes que entren!" Dijo Aura mientras sacó la poke ball de Blaziken.

El pokémon consiguió mantenerles fuera el tiempo suficiente, porque los cables empezaron a desestabilizarse, lo que hizo que la celda de Blaster se agitara. Luego los cables explotaron, haciendo un montón de humo en la sala. Los guardias lograron entrar y vieron a los niños y sus pokémon en el suelo. Pero entonces vieron a alguien grande rompiendo la celda y alzándose sobre ellos.

"Tapaos los oídos." Les dijo Blaster.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"Porque aquí va a hacer mucho ruido."

Blaster activó unos círculos en sus brazos, que generaron fuertes ondas de sonido que causaron daño a los guardias, permitiendo al Autobot noquearlos.

"Seguidme; tenemos que ajustar una cuenta pendiente." Dijo Blaster mientras caminaba fuera de la sala.

Justo en el pasillo, un par de robots centinela armados avanzó hacia ellos.

"Parece que vamos a tener que luchar." Declaró Aura.

"Ya habéis hecho suficiente, dejádmelo a mí. Sundor, Dial, Rossana, desplegaos. ¡Enseñadles a esas machinas una buena pelea!" Instruyó Blaster.

Tres robots más pequeños que Blaster salieron de él. El primero parecía un pájaro, el segundo parecía un dinosaurio y el tercero parecía una chica. Se las arreglaron para destruir a los robots centinela muy fácil antes de que seguir por el pasillo. Blaster y los niños les siguieron. Justo en ese momento, Hot Rod y Drift llegaron al edificio y se metieron dentro. Drift cambió a su forma de helicóptero mientras Hot Rod se agarró a él mientras ascendían. Llegaron al último piso, donde Ash y Lem estaban con Misbelwy. Mientras notaron una explosión, Hot Rod pateó el cristal, rompiéndolo y haciendo una distracción mientras los chicos tomaron ventaja.

"¡Pikachu, usa Rayo!" Instruyó Ash.

"¡Pikachu!"

La electricidad tumbó a los guardias y a su líder.

"Vamos chicos. ¡Nos vamos de aquí!" Dijo Hot Rod cogiéndolos a ambos.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ash.

"Porque la fiesta está a punto de empezar." Respondió Hot Rod.

En la entrada principal, Bee se preparó para la llegada de los otros Autobots. Pero eso le hice perder de vista a Max y Clem. Hablando de ellos, estaban en otra área restringida.

"¡Rápido, por aquí!" Dijo Max mientras se metió dentro de un conducto de ventilación.

Él y Clem se escondieron dentro cuando oyeron venir gente hacia ellos. Continuaron hacia el otro lado, llegando a una sala tecnológica donde estaba Moonracer, aún encadenada.

"Oh, pobre robot bonita." Dijo Clem triste al verla.

"Debe ser otro Autobot. Ahora veo lo vil que es esta gente." Dijo Max.

"Tenemos que liberarla. ¿Pero cómo?" Preguntó Clem.

Max inspeccionó la sala hasta que le vino una idea a la cabeza. "Creo que lo sé. Dile a Dedenne que use sus ataques eléctricos en el terminal. Estoy seguro de que ese es el que controla las cadenas."

"¡Muy bien Dedenne, usa Moflete estático!" Instruyó Clem.

Dedenne envió la electricidad directa a la entrada principal del terminal, haciendo que funcionara mal. Unos segundos después se apagó, desactivando las cadenas, dejándola en el suelo.

"¿Qué…qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Moonracer mientras se recuperaba.

"Has estado presa aquí por mucho tiempo, y nosotros te hemos liberado. No te preocupes, no somos como los que te han torturado, estamos con Sentinel Prime." Explicó Clem.

"Ah. Gracias, muchas gracias. Sois muy valientes para ser tan jóvenes." Dijo Moonracer mientras tomó la mano de Clem.

"No ha sido nada. Soy Clem."

"Me llamo Max."

"Encantada de conoceros, sois muy monos. Soy Moonracer, pero podéis llamarme Moon. Ahora salgamos fuera."

Corrieron hacia donde venía el ruido. En ese momento, los Autobots restantes llegaron y entraron en el edificio por la fuerza. Se dirigieron a la entrada del laboratorio donde se encontraron con los demás.

"Max, Clem. ¿No os había dicho que os quedarais con Bee?" Dijo Aura un poco enojada.

"No te preocupes hermana, estamos bien. Además, hemos rescatado una Autobot que tenían prisionera." Contó Max.

"Woau, nosotros también." Dijo Ritchie mientras Blaster vino detrás de ellos.

"Moon, ¿cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Blaster preocupado.

"Mucho mejor, gracias a estos dos pequeños amigos." Dijo ella señalando a Max y Clem.

"Tal vez tuve la idea equivocada acerca de los humanos. Tal vez podría haber buenos después de todo." Se disculpó Blaster.

"No pasa nada. ¿Pero que estamos haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Ash.

"Estamos esperando al resto." Respondió Drift.

Entonces llegaron los otros Autobots.

"¡Prime! Orion Pax, me alegro de volver a veros a todos." Dijo Blaster feliz.

"Gracias a la Chispa Vital que lo conseguiste." Dijo Ratchet dándole la mano.

"¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Blaster?" Preguntó Jetfire.

"Fui capturado, y obligado a trabajar para esta escoria criminal todo este tiempo. No tuve elección dado que estaban usando a Moonracer como rehén." Explicó Blaster.

"¡Moon! ¡¿Estás bien?!" Preguntó Arcee preocupada.

"Desde luego, compañera. Lista para volver a la acción, comandante." Dijo ella activando sus armas.

"Muy bien entonces. ¡Vamos a darles una lección!" Dijo Elita antes de que volara la puerta del laboratorio.

"¡Ayudemos también!" Sugirió Ash.

"¡Sí!" Dijeron todos.

Todos entraron en el laboratorio y empezaron a causar un desastre.

"¡Muy bien, permanezcan en silencio y salgan de inmediato!" Dijo Jazz disparando al techo.

"¡Se acabó el concurso, cachos carne!" Gritó Ironhide.

"¡Destruid el laboratorio, destruidlo todo!" Ordenó Sentinel.

Los Autobots dispararon todas sus armas hacia todas direcciones. Esto, combinado con la asistencia de los niños y los ataques de sus pokémon, estaba transformando el laboratorio entero en ruinas.

"Chicos, soy yo. ¡Sacadme de esta jaula ridícula!" Gritó Fixit dentro de su celda.

Afortunadamente, Ash y Ritchie le vieron.

"¡Atrás!" Aconsejó Ash. "¡Pikachu, usa Cola férrea!"

"¡Sparky, usa Placaje eléctrico!"

El esfuerzo combinado de los dos Pikachu logró romper la celda del Minibot, liberándole.

"Uf, muchas gracias." Agradeció Fixit.

"Eres más pequeño que los demás. ¿Por qué?" Observó Ash.

"Eso es porque soy un Minibot, soy Fixit. Y ahora mismo, sin duda, son mis amigos."

"Entonces ven a luchar con nosotros." Sugirió Ash.

"Hay un problema: no tengo mis sistemas a plena capacidad." Recordó Fixit.

"Yo me encargo de eso." Dijo Blaster aproximándose a él.

Blaster insertó dentro de Fixit un tentáculo que surgió de él. Tras un par de segundos, fue capaz de cambiar sus manos en cañones, así que se unió a la lucha con los humanos.

"¡No! ¡Eh, ¿qué estáis haciendo?! ¡Alto! ¡Eso es propiedad de la empresa!" Dijo el profesor corriendo hacia la escena.

"¡Ellos no son de vuestra propiedad! ¡Eran nuestros hermanos!" Declaró Sentinel.

"¡Ya no eres tan duro ahora que soy yo la que te apunta!" Dijo Moonracer.

"Así que va a ser así. Adelante, quitaos la careta de una vez por todas." Dijo el profesor.

"Tu dame la orden y lo mando a volar." Amenazó Warpath, pero fue detenido por Orion.

"Por qué no le dices a tu amigo del gran cañón que todo esto es botín de guerra, metal sin vida. Nosotros innovamos, lo que hacemos aquí es ciencia." Explicó él.

"Lo que estáis haciendo se llama carnicería." Corrigió Lem enojado.

"No importa lo que se llame, sino lo que nos da. Porque si no lo hacemos nosotros, otros lo harán. No podéis frenar la tecnología." Continuó el profesor.

"¡No somos vuestra tecnología!" Gritó Orion mientras pateo un terminal.

"Él tiene razón. Son seres vivos, como nosotros. Ellos vinieron a nuestro mundo buscando refugio para su guerra, y los obligasteis a esconderse, porque lo único que os importa es perseguirlos sólo para usar sus maravillas. No es justo." Apoyó Ash.

"¿Y eso que importa ahora? He descifrado la clave. Poseo todo vuestro genoma." Dijo el profesor.

"Entonces el mundo sabrá lo que estáis haciendo." Avisó Ritchie.

"El mundo lo aprobará. Entendedlo, no los necesitamos, porque ahora podemos crearlos." Finalizó el profesor.

"Eso ha sido muy cruel." Dijo Aura enfadada.

"Autobots, hemos terminado." Proclamó Sentinel.

"¿Qué? ¿No vamos a hacerle pagar un poco?" Preguntó Fixit sorprendido.

"Me muero de ganas de matar a alguien." Dijo Ironhide mientras se iban.

Mientras tanto, en el piso más alto, Misbelwy y su hermano recibieron un informe sobre lo que había pasado.

"Ciertamente ha sido un ataque intencionado, se han vuelto más peligrosos. Tenemos que hacerles pagar por esto, a todos." Dijo el hombre enmascarado furioso.

"Y lo haremos. Pero esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad y no podemos desperdiciarla. ¡Control central, activad a Galvatron y a Stinger!" Instruyó ella por el enlace.

"Recibido. Activando a Galvatron y Stinger. Protocolos de persecución activados."

Los dos vehículos se encendieron y condujeron fuera de la base. Siguieron a los Autobots.

"Mi señora, los hemos localizado. Se dirigen hacia el Bosque Petalia." Informó un trabajador cuando los líderes entraron en la sala de control.

"Vamos a enseñarles a esos terroristas que pinta tiene una versión mejorada." Declaró Misbelwy.

El grupo empezó a aproximarse al bosque. La forma alterna de Blaster era una especie de jet cybertroniano, mientras que la de Moonracer era una motocicleta Kawasaki Ninja 250R. El modo alterno de Fixit no era un vehículo, por lo que viajaba dentro de Ratchet. No eran conscientes de que los dos prototipos estaban yendo hacia ellos por un atajo. Entonces Galvatron salió de los árboles en frente de ellos, se transformó y aplastó un montón de rocas a su lado.

"Woau, eso ha sido impresionante. ¿Está en la programación?" Preguntó Misbelwy.

"Sí, creo." Respondió el que estaba controlando a Galvatron. "Activando arma principal."

Galvatron convirtió su mano en un cañón y lanzó unos misiles hacia los Autobots. Fueron forzados a dar la vuelta y alejarse de él. Stinger les siguió y empezó a lanzar misiles también en su forma de vehículo. Los misiles demolieron un montón de árboles, formando un bloqueo. Así que Orion y Elita cambiaron a su forma robot en un salto y cogieron a los niños para protegerles de los obstáculos (Orion agarró a Ash, Ritchie, Lem y Aura y Elita agarró a Serena, Max y Clem antes de pasárselos a Orion). Bumblebee también se transformó, pero tomó posición y disparó misiles a Galvatron, pero él los esquivó y volvió a su forma de vehículo muy rápido.

"( **¡¿Pero qué?!** )" Dijo Bee incrédulo.

"¡Orion, se está acercando!" Observó Ash.

"¡Agarraos todos!" Avisó Orion mientras aceleró. "¡Elita, intenta atraer la atención del otro!"

"Tened cuidado todos." Dijo ella antes de conducir en otra dirección.

Galvatron también empezó a lanzar misiles en su forma de vehículo.

"¡Esperad! ¡Algo va mal! ¡Galvatron solo ha disparado 5 cohetes!" Reportó el controlador.

Una vez que llegaron a un espacio abierto, uno de los misiles de Galvatron impactó en uno de los lados de Orion. Casi todo el grupo saltó antes de que él volviera a su forma robot, excepto Serena que rodó al lado suyo.

"Serena, quédate detrás de mí." Instruyó Orion mientras una máscara de batalla cubrió su boca.

Galvatron llegó y los dos robots empezaron a luchar.

"¡Sigue así! ¡No dejes que pierda!" Ordenó Misbelwy mientras veía la batalla.

Mientras seguían luchando, Ash y los demás estaban escondidos detrás de una roca. Serena estaba en el suelo en el otro lado, muy cerca del combate.

"¡Serena, corre a los árboles!" Gritó Ash.

Serena comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, pero Orion y Galvatron se acercaron mientras continuaban luchando.

¡Tú no tienes alma!" Gritó Orion mientras trataba de golpear a Galvatron con su espada.

"Sí, por eso no tengo miedo." Respondió Galvatron mientras agarró su cara. "¡Muere!"

Galvatron puso a Orion contra el suelo, atrapándole antes de noquearlo. Pero cuando se preparó para ejecutarle, llegó Sentinel y le embistió. Consiguió controlar la lucha al poner su pie sobre Galvatron, pero antes de que pudiera golpearle, un disparo le golpeó por detrás.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó el controlador.

"Nuestro apoyo especial. Retira a Galvatron." Ordenó Misbelwy.

Todos vieron en la distancia una nave cybertroniana gigante descendiendo, y en medio del humo salió Lockdown. Avanzó lentamente mientras convirtió su cabeza en un cañón y disparo de nuevo. Ese disparo derribó a Sentinel, que ahora estaba demasiado herido para levantarse. El grupo permaneció escondido mientras Lockdown caminó hacia Prime, y Serena se escondió detrás de él.

"Sentinel, tienes que levantarte." Dijo ella.

"No puedo. Vete de aquí."

Serena volvió a esconderse cuando Lockdown llegó a ellos.

"Siento lastima por ti Prime, por tu adhesión a los humanos. El problema de la lealtad a una causa es que la causa siempre te traiciona." Dijo Lockdown mientras se inclinó hacia Sentinel.

"¿Quién te ha enviado?"

"¿De dónde crees que procedes? ¿Crees que tu clase nació? No, fue creada. Y ahora los creadores quieren darte un nuevo propósito. Todos trabajamos para alguien." Proclamó Lockdown mientras una cañonera cybetroniana descendió sobre ellos.

Lockdown se subió a la cañonera mientras soltó una red metálica que atrapó a Sentinel, y a Serena.

"Oh no, los tiene. ¡Serena!" Gritó Ash mientras corrió hacia ellos.

"¡Espera Ash! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!" Avisó Ritchie.

Ash no le escuchó mientras trataba de alcanzarles, porque la cañonera empezaba a volar. Consiguió agarrar la red.

"¡Ash!"

"¡No te preocupes, Serena! Os sacaré de ahí a los dos." Dijo Ash mientras intentó romper la red. "¡Es demasiado fuerte!"

"Ash, tienes que soltarte." Dijo Serena.

"¿Qué? No, no me voy sin vosotros."

"Por favor Ash, si ahora no te sueltas te vas a hacer mucho daño." Avisó Serena.

"¡Pero no puedo dejaros aquí!"

"Ash, advierte a los Autobots. Ellos te ayudaran." Dijo Sentinel.

"No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien. Vete." Dijo Serena derramando unas lágrimas.

Al final, Ash resbaló y cayó al suelo muy duro. Aunque la caída lo hirió, dejó caer algunas lágrimas al ver que la cañonera se dirigía hacia la nave.

"¡Ash! ¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Orion llegando.

"Se los ha llevado. Se ha llevado a Sentinel y a Serena, están en esa nave." Explicó Ash mientras intentaba no llorar.

Orion puso su dedo en su mejilla y le sonrió, como si supiera lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Entonces los recuperaremos." Proclamó él antes de convertirse en camión y que Ash se metiera dentro de él. "Autobots, reuníos conmigo, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7- Huida de la nave de Lockdown.**

La nave espacial cybertroniana gigante empezó a descender al desierto de Hoenn, dentro de un cañón rocoso. Lockdown fue adentro pilotando su cañonera, llevando a sus prisioneros. Sin embargo, cuando aterrizó, Serena y Sentinel fueron llevados por caminos separados.

"Llevad a esa humana al vertedero." Ordenó Lockdown a un par de Minicons mientras él fue con otros que estaban llevando a Sentinel. "¿Recuerdas esta nave, Prime? Construida para los de vuestra clase, junto a los grandes Caballeros para explorar el universo. Pues yo la requisé. Es mi prisión personal."

Serena, que estaba atrapada en una roca, fue llevada a un lugar horrible, donde un montón de tentáculos metálicos estaban destruyendo los restos de las presas de Lockdown. Cuando los Minicons pararon, empezaron a romper la roca para ver que había dentro. Serena lo sabía, y tenía una idea.

"¿Entonces lo has entendido, Pancham?" Preguntó Serena a su pokémon.

"Pancham." Asintió él.

El Minicon logró hacer un agujero, lo bastante grande para ver adentro. Y entonces…

"¡Ahora, usa Pulso umbrío!" Gritó Serena.

Pancham lanzó su ataque, destruyendo al Minicon y permitiéndoles escapar de la basura.

"Bien, ahora tenemos que encontrar a Sentinel. ¿Pero dónde puede estar? ¡¿Sentinel?!" Preguntó Serena mientras ella y Pancham empezaron a colarse a través de la nave.

Mientras tanto, Sentinel fue llevado a una enorme habitación adornada con estatuas robóticas en las paredes. En el centro había un montón de jaulas.

"Bienvenido a Temenos de los Caballeros, Prime." Presentó Lockdown.

Sentinel miró alrededor y vio un detalle particular: dentro de las jaulas había muchos robots más grandes que él colgando boca abajo.

"Lo has deshonrado." Dijo Sentinel.

"Acompaña a tus amigos rebeldes, asquerosos fugitivos. Todos especímenes excepcionales, los peores de los peores. He tardado eones, pero he apresado a todos los Caballeros: Grimlock, Swoop, Slag, Snarl, Sludge, Slash, Scorn y Paddles; y ahora a ti." Contó Lockdown antes de sacar un garfio en su mano y agarrar a Sentinel por el pie y ponerle dentro de una de las jaulas. "Los creadores quieren borraros del mapa."

Ahora Sentinel estaba como los Caballeros, colgando boca abajo dentro de la jaula. "Yo no soy esclavo de nadie."

"Esas especies que se mezclan con otras especies alteran el equilibrio cósmico. A los creadores no les gusta. Quieren asignarte una nueva función." Le dijo Lockdown a la cara antes de irse de la sala.

Mientras la nave se escondió dentro del cañón, los Autobots, liderados por Orion Pax, se dirigieron hacia allí. Ash y sus amigos iban dentro de Orion al sentirse más seguros con él, pero Ash aún seguía afectado por lo que ocurrió.

"No te preocupes Ash. Estoy seguro de que están bien." Dijo Ritchie, tratando de animarle.

"Sé que Sentinel puede arreglárselas solo, Serena es la que me preocupa." Confesó Ash.

"Tú sabes lo fuerte que es Serena, Ash. Estoy seguro de que estará bien para cuando los Autobots la encuentren." Añadió Lem.

"¡Pikachu!"

Todos esos estados de ánimo hicieron sonreír a Ash, pero eso cambió cuando oyeron el sonido de un helicóptero que no era Drift. Era del Team Alien, que transportaba al hombre enmascarado y se dirigía hacia la nave.

"Hermano, misión cumplida: Lockdown tiene a Prime. Vamos a cerrar el trato." Dijo Misbelwy a través del enlace.

"Recogeré la semilla en el punto de encuentro." Respondió él.

El helicóptero se metió en el hangar de la nave, donde Lockdown estaba esperando con un extraño objeto en su mano. Serena llegó al hangar, y consiguió observar cuando el helicóptero aterrizó con los soldados del Team Alien reuniéndose con Lockdown.

"Aunque haya disfrutado de la cacería no echaré de menos este espantoso planeta. El trato está hecho: un Prime por una semilla." Dijo Lockdown mientras los soldados pusieron la semilla dentro de un saco. "Tened cuidado, es frágil. Confió en que vuestra especie esté preparada."

"No te preocupes por nuestra especie. Y disfruta de los recuerdos." Declaró el líder enmascarado.

"Lo haré. Hasta nunca, Tierra." Dijo Lockdown despidiéndose.

Serena oyó toda la conversación, pero estaba confusa: ¿por qué quería a Prime? ¿Qué era esa semilla? ¿Y qué quería decir con recuerdos? Mientras tanto, los Autobots y los niños humanos lograron escalar a la cima del cañón, justo donde podrían llegar a la nave.

"¿Y exactamente cómo vamos a llegar allí?" Preguntó Sideswipe.

"Este es el punto más cercano y más alto del cañón, ahora vamos a saltar a la nave y colarnos a bordo." Instruyó Orion.

"Dado el peligro que correremos allí, creo que es mejor para los humanos quedarse y esperar aquí." Opinó Ratchet.

"¡No! Serena está ahí dentro. Tal vez está perdida y asustada, así que no descansaré y callaré hasta que esté a salvo." Declaró Ash. "Chicos, vosotros podéis quedaros aquí, pero yo voy a acompañar a los Autobots."

"Entonces no iras solo." Dijo Aura.

"Serena también es nuestra amiga." Dijo Lem.

"Y los amigos siempre se ayudan, sin importar nada, así que te ayudaremos a encontrarla." Añadió Max.

"Estaremos de tu parte pase lo que pase." Dijo Clem.

"Seguro que ella haría lo mismo por ti." Dijo Ritchie.

"¡Pikachu!"

"Haha. Muchas gracias chicos, sin duda sois los mejores. Uno para todos y todos para uno." Sonrió Ash.

"Tú lo has dicho. Y no lo olvidéis, también nos tenéis a nosotros para cubriros las espaldas." Añadió Hot Rod.

"¿A qué estamos esperando? ¡Serena podría estar en grave peligro, necesita nuestra ayuda ahora!" Recordó Arcee.

"Creo que esto es una mala idea." Informó Blaster.

"Sí, es una mala idea. Pero me pirro por las malas ideas. ¡Andando!" Proclamó Wheeljack.

"Hm, Wreckers." Suspiró Ironhide.

Orion notó que la nave empezó a ascender. "¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Autobots, avanzad!"

Todos saltaron a la nave cuando estuvo muy cerca. Lockdown llegó al puente de la nave.

"Propulsores de materia oscura activados. ¡Máxima potencia!" Ordenó Lockdown a sus oficiales.

Mientras tanto, el grupo se metió dentro de la nave por una de las ventanas.

"Estamos en territorio desconocido. La nave de Lockdown tiene trampas, estad atentos." Avisó Warpath.

"Cuidado con los cruje huesos, los rompe sesos, los sondea carnes, los alteradores cromosómicos, el fango paralizante, el agujero negro y la radiación." Avisó Jazz.

Eso puso muy nervioso a Max. "¿Todas esas trampas?"

"( **No te preocupes Max, las evitaremos.** )" Calmó Bumblebee.

"Debemos ser rápidos. Contamos con el factor sorpresa, intentemos usar la violencia como último recurso." Dijo Drift antes de que una extraña criatura mostrara un tentáculo a través de la jaula, haciendo que Drift le clavara la espada. "¡Abajo, abajo, abajo!"

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"No soporto a esos bichos. Al menos ya se ha ido." Dijo Sideswipe.

"Pues démonos prisa, porque los propulsores de materia oscura se preparan para despegar." Informó Ratchet.

"¿De ahí viene ese sonido? ¿Están calentando motores?" Preguntó Lem.

"Sí."

"Y según mi análisis, sólo tenemos diez minutos. Podrían ser nueve, peor caso, siete." Informó Blaster.

"Gracias por hacernos saber lo malas que están las cosas." Dijo Clem enojada.

"En ese caso, tenemos que sabotear algo para frenar las cosas." Sugirió Ironhide.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Aura.

"Ash, tú y tus amigos buscad a Serena, nosotros buscaremos a Sentinel." Instruyó Elita.

"Usad los pequeños espacios entre las celdas para deslizaros a través de los pasillos, por si acaso encontráis guardias." Instruyó Orion. "Tened cuidado."

"Vosotros también." Le dijo Ash a Orion. "Vamos chicos, en marcha."

Los chicos fueron por los conductos pequeños, dejando a los Autobots.

"Buena suerte, niños." Les dijo Moonracer.

"Orion, tenemos un problema: no puedo acceder a los planos de la nave, sus sistemas son demasiado complicados incluso para mí para hackearlos." Informó Blaster.

"Entonces tendremos que buscar por el método antiguo. Autobots, vamos a por el núcleo central." Instruyó Orion.

"Entendido." Respondió Jetfire.

"Hay que detener esta pesadilla de nave." Dijo Wheeljack.

Mientras tanto, Serena avanzó por su cuenta a través de las celdas de la nave, evitando a los guardias que encontraba. Pero la última celda que vio la dejó con un rostro de terror. Vio un par de jaulas en círculo, pero lo que más le impresionó fue lo que había dentro: había un montón de Celebi encerados dentro de una jaula pequeña, una manada entera de Latias y Latios dentro de otra más grande, una pareja de Deoxys en otra, un Cresselia al lado de otra jaula con un Darkrai y una última con un pequeño grupo de Genesect. Las células producían corrientes electrificadas cada vez que intentaban usar sus movimientos: eran jaulas diseñadas para pokémon legendarios.

"Pobres pokémon. Están atrapados, y están sufriendo. Lockdown debe haberlos capturado para tratarlos como una colección, o para hacer experimentos sobre ellos. Tengo que liberarlos."

Serena sacó todas sus poke ball para obtener ayuda de todos sus pokémon.

"Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, necesito vuestra ayuda. Vamos a liberar a unos pokémon de su confinamiento." Explicó ella.

Los tres pokémon asintieron y se pusieron en posición de lucha.

"¡Braixen, usa Llamarada! ¡Pancham, usa Empujón! ¡Sylveon, usa Rapidez!" Instruyó Serena.

Sus pokémon lanzaron sus ataques continuamente hasta que las jaulas empezaron a romperse. Al mismo tiempo, Ash y el resto estaban buscando a Serena en otra parte de la nave, en un punto elevado.

"Este sitio es enorme. Me preguntó dónde puede estar Serena." Observó Ash preocupado.

"Hay tantas jaulas. ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar?" Preguntó Lem.

"¡Serena!" Gritó Max.

"¡Max, no!" Dijo Ritchie.

La voz de Max resonó por todo el lugar.

"¡¿Eres tonto o qué?! ¡Ahora saben que estamos aquí!" Le gritó Aura.

"¿Cómo vamos a navegar por este laberinto?" Preguntó Clem.

Entonces vino una idea a la mente de Ash.

"¡Ya sé cómo!" Dijo él antes de que sacara una de sus poke balls. "¡Noivern, te elijo a ti!"

Noivern salió en frente de ellos.

"Woau. Ash, nunca creí que tenías un pokémon como este." Dijo Aura emocionada.

"Noivern, necesito que uses tus ondas de sonido para localizar a Serena a través de esta nave. ¿Podrás hacerlo?" Preguntó Ash, a lo que Noivern asintió.

Noivern empezó a lanzar sus ondas de sonido a través de la nave mientras el grupo empezó a moverse. Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí, las Autobots femeninas estaban tratando de desmantelar algunas de las partes más importantes de la nave.

"¡Daos prisa chicas! ¡Espabilad o acabaremos en el espacio!" Dijo Elita desde la distancia.

"No es tan fácil moverse con tantos sensores láser aquí." Objetó Arcee.

"Aja, aquí está el premio gordo." Dijo Moonracer retirando un pequeño objeto. "Bingo."

Eso hizo que la nave lanzara muchos cables que enganchaban la nave con una de las paredes del cañón.

"¡¿Quién ha lanzado las anclas?!" Preguntó Lockdown enfadado.

"Señor, hemos detectado una anomalía en los sistemas de control. Y tenemos un informe de explosiones procedentes de la zona de jaulas especiales." Informó uno de los oficiales.

"¿Quién ha entrado en mi nave? Tenemos un preso suelto."

Lockdown habló en lenguaje cybertroniano y envió a sus lobos mecánicos a encontrar a los intrusos. Justo en el lugar donde estaba Serena, todos los pokémon legendarios ahora eran libres, y al usar sus movimientos (Psicorrayo, Bola neblina, Resplandor, Psicoataque, Psicocorte, Pulso umbrío y Tecno shock) hicieron un agujero en el casco de la nave y se fueron volando. Serena sonrió al verles escapar, así que hizo volver a sus pokémon. Pero entonces oyó un ruido extraño por detrás, se dio la vuelta y se asustó al ver a los lobos metálicos correr hacia ella peligrosamente. Logró escapar corriendo y entrando en otra vía de aire. Mientras tanto, el grupo había llegado a una sala muy similar a donde estaba atrapado Sentinel.

"Woau, este lugar es increíble. Me pregunto si esos eran Autobots antiguos." Observó Lem mientras tocó una palanca.

Entonces la palanca se empujó sola, haciendo que la sala cambiara y revelara una pared llena de armas cybertronianas.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" Preguntó Aura.

"Deben ser sus armas. Ritchie, Lem, ayudadme a subir ahí." Pidió Ash.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó Aura.

"Será mejor que consigamos algunas armas, en caso de que encontremos algunos enemigos en el camino." Explicó Ash.

"Ya veo, así que en ese caso podremos defendernos contra ellos." Entendió Ritchie.

Noivern agarró tres de las armas, que parecían espadas, y se las dio a Ash, Ritchie y Lem.

"Chicos, creo que tenemos compañía." Notó Max.

Max tenía razón: un puñado de mercenarios cybertronianos armados avanzaron hacia ellos, así que se escondieron.

"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Clem preocupada.

"Parece que vamos a tener que luchar." Dijo Ash. "Noivern, una vez que estén lo bastante cerca usa Supersónico. Eso los aturdirá."

Noivern asintió y se escondió al igual que todos. Por supuesto, Aura sacó una de sus poke balls.

"Blaziken, necesitamos que cuando esos robots estén aturdidos les golpees con Gancho alto." Instruyó Aura.

"Blaziken."

Los guardias entraron en la habitación buscando intrusos. Una vez que estaban muy cerca de donde los niños estaban escondidos...

"¡Noivern, ahora!" Dijo Ash.

Noivern les lanzó su ataque, haciéndoles gritar de dolor mientras se cubrían las orejas antes de que Blaziken los derribara.

"¡Ahora es la ocasión, corred!" Instruyó Ash.

El grupo logró esconderse detrás de otra pared, porque los robots intentaron disparar a cualquier parte.

"¿Exactamente cómo vamos a luchar contra ellos?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"Podemos probar a usar estas armas." Sugirió Ash.

"¿Cómo? Solo los Autobots sabrían cómo funcionan." Dijo Max.

"Tienen que tener un gatillo o un botón que los active." Dedujo Lem mientras examinaba el arma.

Entonces los robots comenzaron a disparar a donde estaban escondidos.

"¡Pues mejor date prisa!" Dijo Aura.

"¡Vamos! ¡¿Cómo funciona?!" Gruñó Lem mientras agitó el arma.

Entonces la apariencia de la espada cambió un poco. Se abrió, revelando un agujero y un gatillo que lo hacían parecer más un arma.

"Woau." Dijo Lem impresionado.

"Usémoslo." Dijo Ash mientras él y Ritchie también trataron de cambiar sus armas.

Lem salió de su escondite y disparó a los mercenarios. Tras un par de segundos los mató a todos.

"Woau, fijo que patento este chisme." Dijo él aliviado.

"¡Lem, eso ha sido increíble!" Dijo Clem.

"Desde luego, te has enfrentado a todos ellos solo. Eso ha sido muy valiente." Admitió Aura.

"Bueno, no ha sido nada." Dijo Lem un poco rojo.

"Una pena, yo estaba deseando probarlo por mí mismo." Se quejó Ritchie.

"Tendrás la oportunidad, Ritchie. Aún tenemos que encontrar a Serena, y tal vez encontremos más guardias, así que ahora debemos ir con precaución. Noivern, Blaziken, vosotros nos cubriréis por el flanco." Instruyó Ash.

Como predijo Ash, Más mercenarios intentaron detenerlos, pero ahora usaron sus nuevas armas para eliminarlos. Algunos soldados pesados intentaron sorprenderlos por detrás, pero los dos pokémon lograron derribarlos usando Sofoco y Estruendo. Pikachu y Sparky ayudaron también con sus ataques eléctricos, los cuales eran muy efectivos contra los cybertronianos. Pero cuando pensaron que los habían derribado a todos, otro apareció frente a ellos. Pero éste era enorme, más que los demás.

"¡¿Pueden ser así de grandes?!" Preguntó Ritchie incrédulo.

"Patéticos insectos, preparaos para enfrentaros a la extinción." Dijo el titán mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

"¡Pikachu, páralo con Rayo!" Instruyó Ash.

"Tú también, Sparky. ¡Usa Impactrueno!" Instruyó Ritchie.

Ambos Pikachu lanzaron sus ataques al gigante, pero no hicieron efecto.

"Jajaja, solo me han hecho cosquillas." Se burló.

"Es más duro de lo que parece." Observó Max asustado.

"¡Corred!" Gritó Ash.

El titán trató de aplastarlos, pero corrieron más rápido que él. A continuación, un gran cañón apareció en su brazo y disparó enormes proyectiles de energía. El grupo los evadió, pero el gigante continuó persiguiéndolos.

"¿Cómo podemos parar a ese gigante?" Preguntó Ritchie un poco cansado.

"Hm." Dijo Lem mientras miraba el suelo muy detalladamente. "Creo que sé cómo. Chicos, ¿podéis ver eso bajo el suelo?"

"¿Te refieres a esa cosa que parece lava?" Observó Clem.

"Exactamente, creo que es una especie de pozo de fundición. Si conseguimos abrir el compartimiento cuando el gigante esté aquí, caerá directamente a él." Explicó él.

"Y será destruido." Finalizó Ash.

"Cierto. Solo necesitamos un modo de abrirlo." Siguió Lem.

"Allí, creo que veo una palanca. Debe ser la que abre la fosa."

"Bien visto, Max. Tú y Clem subid allí y preparaos para activarla cuando dé la señal." Instruyó Lem.

Se prepararon para cuando llegara el cybertroniano gigante. Una vez que llegó, trataron de atraerlo hacia la trampa.

"¡Eh hojalata, estamos aquí!" Dijo Ash.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes con nosotros?" Se burló Aura.

"Ven a cogernos si puedes." Desafió Ritchie.

"¡Os arrepentiréis de eso, os lo aseguro!" Gruñó el gigante furioso antes de que cargara hacia ellos.

"¡Ahora!" Gritó Lem.

Clem y Max tiraron de la palanca, y exactamente como predijo Lem, el suelo se abrió, haciendo que el gigante cayera al pozo de fundición, causando su muerte.

"¡Sí, le vencimos!" Proclamó Ash.

"¡Pikachu!"

"¡¿Ash?! ¡¿Eres tú?!"

"¿Huh? ¿Serena? Sí, soy yo. ¿Pero dónde estás?" Dijo Ash mientras trataba de localizar de donde venía su voz.

"¡Justo aquí abajo!"

"Debe estar en los niveles inferiores, bajo donde estamos ahora." Dedujo Lem.

"¡Serena, espera ahí! ¡Encontraremos un camino ahí abajo!" Dijo Ash.

"Vale, pero por favor daos prisa. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a evitarlos." Dijo ella preocupada.

Desafortunadamente, un par de soldados localizaron donde estaba Serena y trataron de agarrarla. Estaban a punto de alcanzarla cuando…

"¡Eh vosotros!"

Se giraron y vieron a Ash apuntándoles con su arma antes de que Pikachu lanzara una Bola voltio que los paralizó antes de que Ash disparara, matándolos a ambos.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Ash caminando hacia ella.

"¡Ash!" Dijo Serena mientras corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con un hermoso abrazo. "¡Has venido a por mí! ¡Sabía que vendrías!"

"Eh, por supuesto. Los amigos no se abandonan." Respondió Ash un poco confuso, porque era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

"Me alegro de verte." Dijo Serena derramando lágrimas de alegría.

"Yo también. Estaba muy preocupado por ti." Confesó Ash.

"¿De verdad?" Dijo Serena sorprendida, porque Ash nunca había reaccionado así antes, por lo que tal vez era una buena ocasión para ella. "Ash, ahora que me has salvado, quiero decirte que yo…"

"¡Serena!"

Todos vinieron tras Ash para abrazarla también.

"Estamos encantados de que estés bien." Dijo Clem.

"Muchas gracias. Qué bueno que todos habéis venido a por mí." Dijo Serena.

"Por supuesto. Los amigos siempre están juntos, sin importar lo que pase." Dijo Aura.

"Hm chicos, no quisiera interrumpir un momento tan hermoso, ¿pero podríamos dejar este lugar ya?" Sugirió Max.

"Sí, estoy cansada de ver jaulas por todas partes y criaturas horribles." Apoyó Serena.

"¿Pero qué pasa con los Autobots?" Recordó Clem.

"No te preocupes Clem, seguramente ya hayan encontrado a Sentinel y sabrán cómo salir de aquí. Tenemos que encontrar una salida ahora." Dijo Ash.

Mientras empezaron a buscar una salida, los Autobots ya alcanzaron la sala donde estaba Sentinel.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en abrir una puerta?" Gruñó Sideswipe.

"Ya casi está." Dijo Drift antes de desbloquear la puerta.

"Muy bien, entremos." Instruyó Elita.

"¡Perdón, dejad paso al grandullón!"

"Ten cuidado o acabaras causando un atasco."

"¿Qué pasa, Ironhide? ¿Demasiado oxidado para seguirme?" Se burló Warpath.

"Woau. Chicos, echad un vistazo aquí." Llamó Moonracer.

"Esta tiene que ser la Supermax." Dijo Hot Rod.

"Vigilad los rincones. Esta es la zona más restringida de toda la nave, Sentinel tiene que estar aquí." Dijo Orion.

"Hay muchas jaulas, y no quiero saber para qué fueron construidas." Observó Ratchet.

"Woau, ¿qué es esto?" Dijo Warpath acercándose a una pequeña jaula que contenía una extraña criatura insectoide.

"¡Warpath, no lo hagas!" Avisó Arcee.

"Ya no pareces tan peligroso ahí dentro, pero que fealdad más purulenta."

Entonces el bicho escupió una sustancia verde a la cara de Warpath, haciéndole caer.

"¡Ah! ¡Me ha dado, que dolor!"

"¡Warpath, ¿qué ocurre?!" Preguntó Ratchet.

"¡Creo que es acido!" Dijo Warpath, pero cuando no notó ningún dolor se calmó mientras algunos Autobots empezaron a reír. "Qué asco, solo es roña."

"Jaja, espero que no sea contagioso." Se burló Wheeljack.

"Nadie se ríe de mí y vive para contarlo. Eres demasiado molesto. Toma esto, bicho." Dijo Warpath antes de que disparara su cañón al bicho. "Adiós, rastreador espeluznante."

"En serio Warpath, tienes que controlar tu temperamento." Dijo Elita.

"¡Warpath!"

"Es Sentinel, está vivo." Notó Hot Rod.

"¡¿Dónde estás, Prime?!" Preguntó Elita.

"¡Aquí, dentro de una de las jaulas!"

"¡Espera ahí, Sentinel! ¡Vamos a por ti!" Dijo Orion mientras iban a su celda. "Tranquilo, maestro. Te sacaremos ahora mismo."

"Orion, escucha. ¡Las alas de esta nave de los Caballeros se desacoplan! ¡Podemos huir!" Explicó Sentinel.

"¿Dónde está la cabina? ¿Derecha o izquierda?" Preguntó Jetfire.

"Derecha."

"Allá voy, jefe." Dijo Jetfire.

"Jazz, Blaster, Bumblebee, encontrad a los niños y sacadlos de la nave. Nos veremos más tarde." Instruyó Orion.

"Ahora mismo, Pax." Asintió Blaster.

"( **Los sacaremos sanos y salvos.** )" Dijo Bee antes de que se fuera con los otros.

"Aguanta ahí, sensei." Dijo Drift mientras él y Wheeljack usaron sus espadas para romper su celda.

"Siempre he querido pilotar una de estas naves antiguas." Dijo Jetfire mientras se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

En ese momento, los chicos encontraron al fin una salida.

"Chicos mirad: hay luz que viene de ese agujero." Señaló Clem.

"Debe ser una salida que han creado esos pokémon legendarios." Dedujo Serena.

"¿Quieres decir los que has liberado?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"Sí."

"Entonces esa también será nuestra salida." Dijo Ash metiéndose por el agujero.

Justo afuera de la nave, el grupo vio frente a ellos las anclas que mantenían la nave enganchada al cañón. Conectaban con la parte superior de la pared del cañón, pero había un problema: la pared estaba en el otro lado de las anclas y estaban muy altos.

"Tendrá que ser así. Tenemos que cruzar esos cables para llegar al cañón. Pero vayamos con cuidado." Dijo Ash.

"¿Tenemos que pasar por ahí?" Dijo Max un poco asustado.

"No te preocupes, Max. Seguro que no es tan malo." Animó Ritchie.

Comenzaron a caminar sobre los cables de las anclas con mucha precaución. Consiguieron llegar casi a la mitad del camino.

"Vale, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba." Admitió Ritchie.

"Hay demasiada distancia hasta el fondo." Observó Clem un poco nerviosa.

"No estés nerviosa, hermanita. Solo no mires abajo." Aconsejó Lem.

"¡Ya está! ¡No puedo hacer esto, me vuelvo a la nave!" Dijo Max aterrado.

"Vamos Max. Ya has logrado cruzar la mitad del camino, puedes hacerlo." Le dijo Aura.

"No, es demasiado difícil."

"¡Max, soy tu hermana mayor y en ausencia de mamá y papá soy yo quien cuida de ti, así que continúa hasta el final!" Dijo ella un poco enojada.

"¡No empieces de nuevo con eso! ¡No me moveré de aquí!"

"Aura, ¿por qué no vas a ayudarle a cruzar? Tal vez se sentirá más seguro si estás con él."

"Buena idea, Serena." Dijo Ash.

"Vale Max, quédate ahí, voy hacia ti." Dijo Aura avanzando hacia su hermano. "Ahora, dame tu mano y te ayudaré a llegar al otro lado."

"Oh, vale." Respondió Max un poco asustado.

Pero entonces el grupo de lobos metálicos alcanzó la salida y comenzó a acercarse a ellos caminando también a través de los cables.

"Huh, ¿alguien ha notado que esto parece moverse?" Dijo Ritchie observando los cables balanceándose.

"Tienes razón. ¿Por qué será?" Preguntó Ash.

Mientras controlaba el progreso de Aura y Max, Lem se puso nervioso cuando vio a los lobos acercándose por detrás de ellos.

"Max, Aura, no miréis atrás." Aconsejó él.

"Pues no digas eso. Ahora tengo ganas de girarme." Respondió Aura.

"Pase lo que pase, no os detengáis. Seguid caminando hacia nosotros."

"¿Qué pasa Lem? Nos estas asustando." Dijo Max.

"Escuchad, voy a apuntar el arma en vuestra dirección. Va a parecer que os apunto pero no es así. Cuando lo diga agachaos, confiad en mí."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Aura nerviosa.

Los lobos casi les alcanzaron y uno se preparó para atacar.

"¡Ahora!"

Cuando el lobo saltó Lem le disparó, eliminándolo de los cables. Ash y Ritchie le ayudaron disparando al resto de la jauría, pero uno de los cables se cortó en el proceso.

"¡Esperad! No podemos disparar así. Si esos cables se rompen antes de que lleguemos al otro lado caeremos." Alertó Ash.

Los lobos parecían haber entendido lo que dijo Ash, porque regresaron a la nave y comenzaron a morder los cables. Eso hizo que los cables comenzaran a temblar más fuertemente, forzando al grupo a agarrarlos fuertemente para evadir la caída.

"¡Están tratando de destruir los cables!" Gritó Lem.

"¡Agarraos todos!" Avisó Ash mientras agarró la mano de Serena.

Max fue el primero en resbalar, pero por suerte Clem cogió su mano.

"¡Uf, hermano mayor! ¡Mis manos empiezan a cansarse, ayúdanos!"

"¡Aguanta ahí, Clem! ¡Aura, hagamos una cadena, tienes que agarrarle la mano a mi hermana!"

"¡Vale!"

Lem y Aura intentaron acercarse a sus pequeños hermanos, pero el cable donde estaban estaba demasiado lejos.

"¡No puedo aguantar más!" Alertó Clem.

"¡Aguanta ahí, ya casi estoy!" Dijo Aura.

Pero la última sacudida cortó su cable, haciéndolos caer luego. Pero eso le pasó a todo el mundo; los cables comenzaron a soltarse uno por uno, haciendo que todos resbalaran y cayeran. Pero afortunadamente, Bumblebee apareció y eliminó a los lobos con sus armas laser antes de que saltara hacia la pared. En el proceso, cogió a Max y Clem antes de engancharse a la pared.

"¿Eh? No estamos heridos, estamos bien." Dijo Clem aliviada.

"¡Eres el mejor, Bee! ¡Eres el mejor!" Dijo Max, contento de ver a su amigo.

"( **Por supuesto. ¿Lo dudabas?** )" Respondió Bee.

Blaster también salió de la nave y fue directo a por el resto de los chicos.

"¡Sundor, agarra al último!" Instruyó él.

Blaster desplegó a su Minibot antes de cambiar su forma robot y agarró a Ash y a Ritchie, quienes estaban sujetando a sus pokémon; con sus manos. También lanzó dos tentáculos que agarraron a Serena y Aura. Lem fue agarrado por Sundor, quién le llevó de vuelta con el resto encima de ellos, porque Blaster estaba flotando en el aire gracias a dos propulsores activados en su espalda.

"Uf, ha estado cerca." Dijo Lem aliviado.

"Blaster, nos has salvado." Agradeció Ash.

"Como vosotros hicisteis conmigo." Afirmó Blaster.

¡Espera, ¿qué ha sido de Clem y Max?!" Preguntó Aura preocupada.

"No te preocupes. Bumblebee los ha asegurado." Respondió Blaster antes de que miraran a donde miraba.

"¡Eh chicos, estamos bien!" Gritó Clem.

"Uf, gracias a Arceus." Dijo Aura aliviada.

"Ahora todos estamos bien." Dijo Ritchie.

"No estés tan seguro." Dijo una voz.

Era Jazz, que consiguió coger un caza cybertroniano y volar hacia ellos.

"Espero que estéis todos bien, porque se acercan naves enemigas armadas. Subid." Instruyó Jazz.

Blaster y Bumblebee pusieron a los chicos en la nave antes de montar también. Entonces un escuadrón entero de los mismos cazas comenzó a aproximarse a ellos.

"Jazz, no dejes que te derriben. Atraeré su atención." Ordenó Blaster.

"Ten cuidado, Blaster." Pidió Ash.

"Muy bien chicos, abrochaos los cinturones, sujetaos los sombreros y disfrutad, porque este va a ser un viaje muy movidito." Les dijo Jazz.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Aura sorprendida.

"¡Allá vamos!" Dijo Jazz animado.

Los otros cazas empezaron a dispararles, forzándoles a volar a través del cañón, tratando de evitar a sus perseguidores. Blaster les estaba siguiendo en su forma de jet.

"¡Jazz, nos siguen de cerca!" Informó Ash.

"Le estoy dando a tope." Dijo Jazz mientras aceleró.

"Entonces intentemos derribarlos. ¿Listo Pikachu?"

"Pika."

"Sparky, prepárate tú también." Dijo Ritchie.

"Pika."

Comenzaron a lanzar ataques eléctricos a las otras naves, pero como se movían demasiado era difícil golpearlas. Blaster se puso detrás de ellas y empezó a dispararles, derribando una.

"¡Bee, échales una mano! ¡Acaba con ellos!" Dijo Jazz.

Bumblebee comenzó a disparar también, y su esfuerzo combinado les permitió darle a uno.

"¡Lo habéis hecho! ¡Habéis derribado uno!" Vio Serena.

"Al menos está funcionando." Añadió Max.

"Esto es para vosotros, Deceptichungos." Dijo Jazz mientras pulsaba un botón, lanzando dos misiles.

Los misiles impactaron en un pilar de roca cerca de ellos que causó una caída de rocas que cogió a uno de los voladores.

"Muy bien, ya he tenido suficiente. Bee, cambio: tu pilotas, yo disparo." Dijo Jazz mientras cambió su posición con Bumblebee.

"¡Estos tipos no se rinden!" Dijo Clem mientras los cazas disparaban de nuevo.

"Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para detenerlos." Dijo Lem.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, si hay algo que podéis hacer. Mirad." Señaló Jazz en frente de ellos. "Son armas trazadoras. Los controles son estos, empujad para disparar, tirad para recargar."

"¡Espera! ¿Estás sugiriendo que usemos esas armas?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"¿Puedes repetir eso?" Pidió Lem.

"Es fácil: empuja, aguanta, tira, repite. Empuja, aguanta, tira, repite. Buena suerte." Repitió Jazz.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Ash.

"A descargar un poco de justicia." Respondió Jazz mientras activaba su visor.

Jazz saltó fuera de la nave y lanzó un gancho de agarre que enganchó en uno de los cazas. Mientras se balanceaba, disparó contra los cazas, haciéndolos imposibles de esquivar. Cuando terminó, Blaster le recogió.

"Vale. Empuja, aguanta, tira, repite. Empuja, aguanta, tira, repite." Dijeron Ritchie y Lem antes de que empezaran a usar las armas.

Las armas dispararon a los cazas, derribando a unos cuantos desafortunados.

"¡Woau, he derribado uno!" Dijo Ritchie sorprendido.

"¡Esta tecnología es alucinante!" Dijo Lem animado.

Tras un par de disparos todos los cazas fueron destruidos, por lo que Bee comenzó a descender la nave.

"( **Max, dile a todos que se agarren fuerte, voy a intentar aterrizar la nave.** )" Advirtió Bee.

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Preguntó Aura.

"¡Ha dicho que nos agarremos!" Gritó Max.

Mientras todos se prepararon, Bee trató de aterrizar la nave, pero iba demasiado rápido que era más como un aterrizaje accidentado. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido.

"¡Eso ha sido una pasada!" Dijo Clem.

"¡Sí, vamos a repetirlo!" Siguió Max.

"No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?" Advirtió Aura.

"Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente diversión por hoy." Dijo Lem un poco mareado.

En ese momento Blaster y Jazz llegaron.

"¿Estáis todos bien?" Preguntó Blaster.

"Sí, estamos bien. Ha sido intenso, pero increíble." Admitió Ash.

"Entonces vamos. Tenemos que reagruparnos con los demás." Dijo Blaster.

Mientras tanto la nave de Lockdown ya estaba libre, por lo que continuó ascendiendo y se preparó para entrar en el espacio.

"Preparado para lanzamiento interestelar." Dijo Lockdown a todos sus oficiales.

Los Autobots, por su parte, estaban tratando de escapar en la nave acoplada.

"¿Cómo vas?" Preguntó Elita.

"Listos para el desacoplamiento, casi está." Informó Jetfire.

"Date prisa, va a despegar. Lockdown estará en el espacio antes de que se dé cuenta de que ya no estoy." Dijo Sentinel.

"No soy el mejor de los pilotos, pero probaremos suerte. Allá vamos."

Finalmente la nave se separó de la nave de Lockdown mientras esta se fue al espacio y voló hacia la dirección contraria, para reunirse con el resto del equipo. Mientras tanto, dentro de la base del Team Alien, todos estaban recogiendo todo.

"¿Habéis colocado las cargas?" Demandó un oficial.

"Casi, señor." Reportó un soldado.

"¿Y ahora qué, señora?"

"He ordenado recoger todo de la base y no dejar pruebas. Vamos a transportar todo nuestro equipo a nuestras instalaciones secundarias. También enviaremos la semilla allí." Instruyó Misbelwy.

"Mi señora, he oído que la prueba de campo de Galvatron ha sido un éxito." Dijo el profesor.

"Sí, pero todavía hay una cosa que quiero que me explique. ¿Por qué Galvatron lanzó cinco misiles cuando se suponía que no lo haría?" Preguntó ella.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Quiero decir que durante la persecución ocurrió un error, y no me gustan los errores, profesor. ¡No tenía el control de mi prototipo y quiero saber por qué!" Dijo ella enfadada.

"Hm… lo investigaré a fondo." Respondió el profesor.

"Averigüe qué causó ese error, incluso si tiene que desmontarlo para examinarlo cuidadosamente, pieza por pieza." Terminó ella.

"Mi señora, cargas colocadas. Estamos listos para abandonar el lugar." Informó una oficial.

"Excelente. Salgamos todos de aquí antes de que lleguen las autoridades." Dijo ella antes de que fuera a su transporte personal, después de echarle un último vistazo a Galvatron.

Un par de minutos después, antes de que la agente Mara y sus agentes pudieran entrar el complejo fue destruido. Mientras tanto, los tres Autobots y los chicos se reunieron con los demás Autobots, que estaban junto a la nave que robaron en un espacio abierto.

"Démosle a los chicos la buena noticia. Tenemos una nave. Podemos irnos cuando queramos." Dijo Ironhide.

"Humanos. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no sabéis la ruina que esos terroristas os han buscado." Dijo Sentinel.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Ash confuso.

"El problema, Ash, es que nadie ve quién controla a quién. Dentro de ese prototipo de fabricación humana con el que luché, he notado la presencia de Megatron." Explicó Orion.

"¡Espera! ¿Te refieres al líder Decepticon que causó la muerte de vuestro planeta?" Preguntó Lem.

"Pero creía que estaba muerto." Recordó Clem.

"¿Cómo creéis que el Team Alien creo esos robots?" Empezó Fixit. "Tenían mucho energon, cibermateria cybertroniana y montones de cabezas de Decepticons muertos y estaban descargando sus mentes para obtener información sobre nuestra especie. Blaster y yo nos encargábamos del servicio de autopsia. Entonces nos enchufaron a Megatron y descubrimos que su mente no estaba tan muerta como creíamos. Incluso logró mantener a salvo otras pocas mentes como la suya. Él les dictó todos los detalles técnicos para que les fabricaran cuerpos totalmente nuevos. Y cuando estuvieron listos, los infecto con sus correspondientes ACN."

"Por mucho que Misbelwy le haya puesto el llamativo nombre de Galvatron, no es más que Megatron reencarnado." Continuó Blaster.

"¿Vosotros lo sabíais y no les avisasteis?" Preguntó Aura.

"Jovencita, uno puede sumirse en la oscuridad más profunda estando en el corredor de la muerte. Se la ha jugado al Team Alien desde el principio, para lograr manipularlos y que fueran a por la semilla." Contó Blaster.

"¿La semilla? Me pregunto que es." Dijo Ritchie.

"Ahora recuerdo que cuando vi a esos soldados del Team Alien a bordo de la nave, estaban cogiendo algo de Lockdown que llamaban la semilla." Dijo Serena.

"La historia de la semilla se remonta a antes de que la Gran Guerra comenzara." Dijo Ratchet.

"Hace muchos eones, nuestro planeta fue visitado por una especie avanzada que se llamó a sí mismos los creadores; los conocemos por su verdadero nombre. Pero sus intenciones no eran pacíficas: al ver lo fuerte que era nuestra raza intentaron esclavizarnos." Contó Sentinel.

"Afortunadamente fueron derrotados y expulsados de nuestro hogar. Pero durante una de nuestras escaramuzas en otro mundo, justo antes de llegar a la Tierra, también hicimos contacto con ellos. Fue en ese momento cuando Autobots y Decepticons lucharon juntos contra un enemigo común. Después de eso, descubrimos lo que estaban haciendo en todo ese tiempo." Continuó Orion.

"Como no habían podido ejercer control sobre nosotros, decidieron crear un método para fabricar los suyos, que eran las semillas." Contó Elita.

"Miles de planetas fueron cyberformados con semillas, incluyendo la Tierra en tiempos antiguos. Transformaron vuestra vida orgánica en nuestros metales elementales. Destruyeron vuestro mundo para forjar a sus propios cybertronianos." Finalizó Sentinel.

"Y eso es lo que Galvatron quiere que vuelva a ocurrir. Quiere detonar la semilla en una gran ciudad y matar a millones de personas y pokémon. Quiere decir al universo que ha vuelto." Añadió Blaster.

"La onda expansiva convertirá la ciudad en cibermateria cybertroniana pura." Dedujo Ratchet.

"Combinado con el energon tendrá suficiente para crear un ejército inmenso y aniquilar a vuestras especies para siempre." Dijo Sentinel.

"Esos terroristas son tan codiciosos que se han buscado la extinción. A mí no me importa ahora que ya soy libre, pero los niños buenos como vosotros no deberían sufrir el mismo destino." Dijo Moonracer.

"Entonces hay que conseguir la semilla antes que Galvatron." Declaró Ash.

"Estoy contigo, Ash. Pero todavía necesitamos saber cómo vamos a localizar a esos criminales." Dijo Hot Rod.

"Creo que lo sé. Durante mi estancia con ellos, aprendí mucho de sus sistemas de comunicación. Tal vez pueda localizarlos si me conecto con la red global de comunicaciones." Sugirió Blaster.

"Es nuestra mejor opción. Empieza ahora mismo." Ordenó Sentinel.

Mientras Blaster usaba sus tentáculos en un cable de teléfono, Ash fue a una zona privada para hablar con sus amigos.

"Chicos, nunca pensé que nos despediríamos de esta manera, pero al menos estaréis a salvo." Dijo Ash.

"¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Lem confuso.

"Los Autobots ahora pueden derrotar al Team Alien, así que el peligro que nos impedía volver a casa se ha ido. Pero aún queda la amenaza que representa Galvatron, por lo que será más peligroso. Os estoy diciendo esto porque voy a seguir ayudándoles, y no quiero que ninguno de vosotros arriesgue su vida. Vosotros tenéis la opción de permanecer lejos de esto, pero yo he hecho mi elección." Explicó Ash.

Ash estaba a punto de volver con los Autobots cuando alguien puso una mano en su hombro.

"Ash, sé que no hay forma de tratar de convencerte de que cambies de opinión. Pero eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo solo." Dijo Serena.

"Hemos visto peligro antes, y logramos sobrevivir." Añadió Lem.

"Porque somos un equipo, y los amigos nunca dejamos atrás a los amigos." Dijo Clem.

"Si se trata de salvar el mundo, ¡nos quedaremos contigo!" Declaró Ritchie.

"Y estaremos allí para ayudarte de cualquier forma que podamos." Dijo Aura.

"Te seguiremos hasta el final." Añadió Max.

"Chicos." Dijo Ash sorprendido. "Tenéis razón, estamos juntos en esto."

"No rendirse hasta el final. Ese es tu lema, ¿verdad Ash?"

"Tú lo has dicho, Serena. Ayudemos a nuestros amigos en lo que podamos." Dijo Ash.

"¡Pika!"

Y en el momento en que volvieron…

"Prime, he interceptado las comunicaciones encriptadas. Son de la líder del Team Alien." Reportó Blaster.

"¿Has descubierto a dónde va?" Preguntó Elita.

"Aún no. Sólo podría hacerlo si estuviera siguiendo una comunicación abierta con su posición, como una conversación telefónica con ella." Explicó Blaster.

"Tal vez podamos ayudarte con eso." Ofreció Ash.

Blaster manipuló la línea telefónica mientras Ash y Lem se prepararon para hablar a través del móvil.

"Rastreo iniciado. Podéis empezar." Dijo Blaster.

"Hola señorita. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?" Empezó Ash.

"¿Qué? ¿Eres tú, Ash?" Respondió Misbelwy mientras estaba volando en su transporte privado. "Vosotros niños, ¿tenéis idea del lío en el que os habéis involucrado? Pero tal vez tú puedas salvarte si estás dispuesto a cooperar."

"Tú mejor no hables, porque vas a ser la responsable de la aniquilación de una ciudad entera." Dijo Lem.

"¿Qué queréis decir?" Preguntó ella.

"Déjame resumírtelo: tu tecnología ha sido hackeada, tus prototipos están infectados y Galvatron va a por esa semilla." Explicó Lem.

"Jajaja, no seas ridículo. Yo cree a Galvatron, yo lo controlo." Respondió ella.

"No tienes ni idea de que es realmente tu prototipo el que te ha estado controlando. Lo sé porque yo también soy inventor." Dijo Lem.

"Escucha, hagas lo que hagas, no permitas que Galvatron se acerque a esa semilla." Dijo Ash antes de colgar.

"Fuente localizada: Misbelwy se dirige a una instalación secundaria que tiene en Ciudad Jubileo." Informó Blaster.

"Eso está en la región Sinnoh. He estado allí, así que sé dónde está." Recordó Ash.

"Woau, has viajado por el mundo entero." Dijo Clem sorprendida.

"Pero está muy lejos. ¿A qué velocidad puede llevarnos ese trasto?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"A mucha. Es una nave espacial." Respondió Drift.

"Entonces en marcha. Vamos a recuperar la semilla, pero nada de defender a los humanos y pokémon." Proclamó Sentinel, dejando a Ash preocupado mientras todos entraban en la nave.

La nave despegó y se dirigió hacia Sinnoh. Desafortunadamente alguien más había descubierto eso en el espacio.

"¿Me han robado parte de la nave? ¿Cómo has dejado que ocurriera? ¡Apaga los propulsores de materia oscura e invierte el rumbo a la velocidad de la luz, vamos a volver! Prime se ha llevado mi cofre de los trofeos. ¡Y va a sufrir mi ira!" Dijo Lockdown, muy enfadado.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8- Rebelión en Sinnoh.**

Cayó la noche cuando el transporte de Misbelwy llegó a la instalación secundaria del Team Alien, localizada justo afuera de Ciudad Jubileo. Ella fue recibida por un montón de soldados y oficiales.

"Bienvenida, mi lady." Dijo un oficial.

"¿Dónde está tu jefe?" Demandó ella.

"Ya está dentro, en su habitación privada." Respondió él.

"Muy bien. Solo otra cosa, poned a Galvatron en confinamiento. Decid a los técnicos que no lo activen." Instruyó ella antes de ir adentro del complejo.

Todos los prototipos fueron transportados dentro del garaje de maquinaria, donde estaban creando más prototipos, con todo tipo de formas alternativas. Misbelwy llegó al último piso del complejo: una habitación privada donde alguien la estaba esperando: el líder enmascarado.

"Hermana. Ni te imaginas cuanto me entusiasma entregarte esto." Dijo él mientras le enseñó la semilla. "La piedra filosofal alienígena. Es tuya, o mejor dicho, nuestra."

"Con esto podemos hacer que todos nuestros sueños se hagan realidad." Dijo ella mientras examinaba el artefacto.

"¿Y cuándo podremos iniciar una producción continuada?" Sugirió él.

"Muy pronto. Ya he planeado lo que vamos a hacer con ella: la detonaremos de forma controlada en una zona desierta, de cualquier región." Le dijo Misbelwy.

"Y nos dará cibermateria cybertroniana suficiente para cien años." Dedujo él.

"Y nos proporcionará saber cómo fabricarla y el energon por nuestra propia cuenta." Añadió ella.

"Juntos pondremos fin a la guerra con humanos y pokémon. Estamos a punto de crear un ejército totalmente automatizado." Dijo él.

"Y remodelaremos el mundo, a nuestro modo." Finalizó ella.

"Yo no lo creo." Dijo una voz.

Entonces vieron una figura enmascarada delante de ellos. Por la voz era una mujer.

"¿Cómo has entrado?" Demandó el líder enmascarado.

"A la fuerza."

"Espera un momento." Dijo Misbelwy antes de que empezara a reír. "Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Nunca creí que te conocería aquí, campeona Cintia."

La mujer se quitó la capucha, revelando que era la campeona pokémon de la región Sinnoh.

"Es un honor estar en tu presencia."

"Pierdes el tiempo con tus mentiras, Misbelwy. Ya sé cuáles son las verdaderas actividades del Team Alien, pero aun no entiendo cómo lo habéis conseguido. Por supuesto los rumores hablan de cierta interacción con tecnología alienígena. ¿Es eso cierto?" Preguntó Cintia.

"Desde luego. Y aunque puedas informar a las autoridades, no puedes detenernos." Sonrió Misbelwy satisfecha mientras su hermano sacó su arma.

"No estés tan segura. ¡Ahora Garchomp!" Gritó Cintia.

De repente, un Garchomp entró por la ventana causando confusión.

"¡Trevenant, detenlos!" Dijo el hombre enmascarado lanzando una poke ball.

El Trevenant trató de pararlos, pero Garchomp lo mandó a la pared con Demolición. El Trevenant lanzó un Pulso umbrío que casi le dio a Cintia.

"¡Responde a mi llamada!" Dijo Misbelwy lanzando la poke ball de su Tyrunt. "¿De verdad pensabas que nuestros pokémon han sido entrenados por medios ordinarios?"

"Todo lo contrario. Pero ahora mismo sois vosotros los que subestimáis el verdadero vínculo entre entrenador y pokémon." Dijo Cintia mientras reveló algo inusual.

Tenía un lazo en el cuello con un pequeño objeto que tocó. Entonces surgieron muchas chispas y luces que interactuaron con otra localizada en la aleta dorsal de Garchomp.

"¡¿Una megapiedra?!" Dijo el líder enmascarado incrédulo.

"Que el vínculo que nos une adquiera forma. ¡Megaevolución!" Dijo Cintia.

Garchomp comenzó a cambiar, hasta el espectáculo luminoso cesó, revelando que había megaevolucionado.

"¡Usa Carga dragón!" Instruyó Cintia.

Con su mejora, Garchomp consiguió noquear a ambos pokémon. Luego agarró el saco que contenía la semilla.

"¡Guardias, no les dejéis escapar!" Gritó el líder enmascarado.

Dos guardias de seguridad y sus Bisharp trataron de bloquearles, pero entonces el ascensor se abrió y…

"¡Usa Rayo hielo!" Dijo alguien.

"¡Piplup!"

Los guardias y Bisharp fueron congelados al instante, permitiendo a Cintia y Garchomp escapar con la semilla.

"¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?" Preguntó una joven chica de pelo azul.

"Sí Maya. Este debe ser el objeto más importante del Team Alien. Ahora tenemos que llevárselo a la agente Mara para asegurar su caída." Respondió Cintia mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

Entonces, en ese momento dentro del garaje, despertó Galvatron.

"¡Estoy vivo!" Declaró triunfante. ¡Seguidores, ha llegado el momento!"

Entonces todos los primeros prototipos comenzaron a transformarse en su forma robot.

"Vuestra estrategia ha sido muy ilógica." Dijo Shockblast.

"¡Temed nuestro poder, humanos!" Anunció Darkscream.

"Mostrémosles lo que sucede cuando no tienen el control." Añadió Xiaxus.

"¡Host, ahora!" Dijo Stinger mientras él, Spacestream y Roadkill también se transformaron.

"¡Al fin! Vamos, humanos y pokémon. No corráis, juguemos." Dijo Host amenazante.

Darkscream lanzó varios misiles al personal que estaba dentro del laboratorio; Stinger usó su cañón de plasma; Roadkill sacó dos lanzallamas; Spacestream disparó láseres junto a Xiaxus, que convirtió su mano en un cañón de fisión; Host lanzó una lluvia de disparos desde las patas de su espalda al mismo tiempo que canalizaba ondas eléctricas desde sus manos mientras Shockblast cambió su mano en un cañón de choque que causó gran destrucción mientras Soundblaster solo cambió sus manos por dos cañones sónicos.

"Soundblaster, ya sabes que hacer." Le miró Galvatron.

Él asintió. "Buzzaw, Ravage, Crumble, eyección. Operación: evolución."

Tres Minicons salieron de Soundblaster: uno que parecía un pájaro extraño, otro era un felino de un solo ojo, y el tercero era un robot femenino de tamaño humano. Fueron por una puerta que llevaba a las áreas más restringidas.

"Shockblast, conéctame con la línea de suministro principal. Es hora de reclutar mi nueva legión." Ordenó Galvatron.

Mientras tanto, Misbelwy y el hombre enmascarado aún se estaban recuperando.

"Atención a todos los equipos, tenemos intrusos dentro del complejo. ¡Encontradlos y capturadlos!" Ordenó a través del enlace, pero recibió un mensaje que lo sorprendió. "¡¿Qué?! Imposible."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Misbelwy mientras sanaba a su Tyrunt.

"¡Galvatron está activado! ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?" Preguntó irritado.

"Imposible, estaba desconectado." Respondió ella.

"Dejaremos que el profesor resuelva este problema, ahora tenemos que seguir a esas personas. Tienen lo que queríamos."

"¿O tal vez es lo que él quería?" Dijo Misbelwy, recordando lo que le advirtió Ash.

"¡Mi señora, tres robots no identificados están entrando en el laboratorio de cuarentena!" Informó una oficial.

Los Minicons avanzaron por los pasillos del complejo, noqueando a todos los guardias que encontraron en su camino, humanos y pokémon. Justo en la entrada del laboratorio, un montón de soldados pesados y un par de Mega-Aggron bloquearon su camino.

"Imitando a un predecesor." Sonrió Crumble satisfecha mientras convirtió sus manos en mazos pesados. "¡Luchemos!"

Los mazos causaron un choque que noqueó a todos los guardias y pokémon, incluso destruyó la puerta principal. Una vez que entraron, registraron el área hasta que Ravage encontró algo dentro de un cilindro: un pequeño cristal morado que parecía energon, pero con un aura de oscuridad. Mientras tanto, en el garaje…

"Sistemas redirigidos, lord Galvatron." Reportó Soundblaster.

"Hermanos míos, hoy os concedo la libertad. Y a partir de ahora estaréis bajo mi mando." Proclamó Galvatron mientras mandó ondas de energon a través de sus manos que fluyeron a los otros prototipos.

"Eso enseñará a esos insectos a no meterse con formas de vida superiores." Dijo Roadkill.

"Listos y esperando sus órdenes, mi señor." Informó Spacestream.

"Amo." Empezó Darkscream cuando los Minicons de Soundblaster volvieron con el fragmento de cristal morado. Cogió el fragmento y se lo ofreció a Galvatron. "Creo que esto os pertenece." Dijo él inclinándose.

"Ah, la antigua fuente de poder que quería para ganar ventaja frente a los Autobots." Dijo Galvatron tomándolo. "Al fin, después de mucho tiempo, tengo el Energon Oscuro como nunca lo he visto antes, en su forma más pura. ¡Y ahora que la sangre de Unicron fluya por mis venas!"

Galvatron se insertó el fragmento en el pecho, pero empezó a expandirse por su cuerpo, causándole un gran dolor.

"Mi señor, ¿estáis bien?" Preguntó Stinger preocupado.

Para su sorpresa, Galvatron empezó a reír maniáticamente mientras su cuerpo empezó a cambiar.

"Yo soy el alfa, y el omega. El principio y el final. Yo soy lo que era, lo que es y lo que está por venir. El universo temblará al sentir mi presencia y sabrá que yo soy el dominador, soy el destructor, ¡YO SOY GALVATRON!" Anunció él con su voz un poco cambiada.

Una vez que el aura oscura desapareció, el cuerpo de Galvatron era ahora completamente diferente: su rostro parecía ahora un gladiador con unos picos en la cabeza que parecían una corona, sus brazos se hicieron más fuertes y sus dedos se hicieron más largos y afilados, sus ruedas habían sido cambiadas por motores de reacción y grandes espinas salían de sus hombros, además ahora él era morado y mostraba el símbolo Decepticon en su pecho ( **la versión de Megatron de La Venganza de los Caidos y la versión de Galvatron de Predacons Rising mezcladas** ). Todos estaban impresionados por la nueva apariencia de su líder.

"Eso es lo que yo llamo un cambio de look." Dijo Roadkill antes de que silbara un poco.

"Durante mucho tiempo hemos esperado el momento de nuestra gran venganza, y ahora que está aquí le mostraremos a este mundo cuál es el verdadero significado de la guerra. ¡Decepticons, transformaos y alzaos!" Proclamó Galvatron.

Inmediatamente, todos los prototipos se transformaron de las formas de vehículo y se inclinaron ante Galvatron.

"¡Id y encontrad mi semilla!" Ordenó él.

"¿Y qué haremos cuando la tengamos?" Preguntó Spacestream.

"Detonad la semilla en la gran ciudad." Respondió Galvatron.

"¡Pensé que nunca lo pediría!" Gritó Darkscream mientras se aproximó al techo junto a otros robots voladores. "¡Adelante, mi armada! ¡Buscad, destruid, atacad!"

En ese momento, Cintia, Maya a sus pokémon llegaron a un coche aparcado fuera del complejo, donde había un muchacho joven de pelo verde oscuro con ropa verde que las esperaba.

"¿Cómo ha ido?" Preguntó él.

"Muy bien, Tracey. Tenemos su objeto más importante." Mostró Maya.

"Pero todavía estamos en problemas. Ahora nos perseguirán para recuperarla. Además, creo que han ocultado otra cosa." Sospechó Cintia.

Entonces oyeron una explosión procedente de la instalación. A continuación, muchos robots salieron disparando láseres por todas partes.

"No me esperaba esto." Dijo Cintia incrédula.

"Estoy segura de que aquí no estamos a salvo." Dijo Maya un poco asustada.

"Tal vez nuestra mejor opción sería ocultarnos en Ciudad Jubileo." Sugirió Tracey.

"Buena idea. Garchomp, cuida de esa cosa." Instruyó Cintia.

Empezaron a conducir lejos del lugar, pero Misbelwy y el hombre enmascarado ya les vieron escapar, así que se fueron del lugar también antes de que Galvatron también saliera y se convirtió en un enorme jet cybertroniano. Mientras tanto, la nave estaba volando sobre el océano hacia Sinnoh. Dentro, Ash quería hablar con Sentinel sobre algo.

"Cuando has dicho que no vais a luchar por los humanos y los pokémon, no lo decías en serio, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ash.

"¿Cuántos más de mi especie deben ser sacrificados para enmendar vuestros errores?" Respondió Sentinel enojado.

"Es lo que significa ser humano, es lo que hacemos, cometemos errores. Y a partir de ellos surgen cosas asombrosas. Incluso yo cometí errores en el pasado, algunos de ellos enormes." Respondió Ash. "Cuando conocí a Pikachu, estaba deseando ser el mayor maestro pokémon del mundo entero, sin importar el precio. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no todo se reduce a sólo batallas y entrenamiento. Los pokémon no son solo nuestros compañeros de batalla, son nuestra familia y amigos. Así es como nos convertimos en los mejores amigos de siempre, aprendiendo de mi error. Así que aunque no tengas fe en nosotros, debes tener fe, Prime. No en lo que somos, sino en lo que podemos ser."

Aunque le había escuchado, Sentinel no respondió y se fue caminando, dejando a Ash un poco preocupado.

"Eso ha sido muy sabio." Felicitó Orion.

"Oh, gracias Orion."

"No le malinterpretes, Ash. Sentinel cree que la libertad es el derecho de todas las formas de vida. Pero los acontecimientos que él ha presenciado durante el tiempo vivido aquí le han afectado duramente. Nuestra guerra destruyó nuestro mundo, y no muchos de nosotros seguimos vivos. Sólo necesita tiempo para asimilar ese dolor." Le dijo Orion.

"Lo sé."

"Pero no te alarmes, después de que toda esta situación se resuelva, todo será como antes." Terminó Orion.

"¿Sabes Orion? Me recuerdas mucho a mi padre." Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Orion le sonrió antes de irse.

"Ojalá pudiera ser mejor." Murmuró Ash.

"¿Mejor cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Hot Rod acercándose a él.

"Bueno, después de esto comencé a pensar que vosotros os quedaríais en la Tierra con nosotros." Confesó Ash.

"Hm, ya veo. Sabes, lo que venga ahora, también quiero que esto suceda. Porque ha sido genial conocerte, nunca creí que humanos y Autobots pudieran ser tan similares."

"Sí, yo tampoco."

"Entonces, ¿puedes explicarme lo que son los combates pokémon?"

"Claro. Veras Hot Rod, los combates pokémon son la actividad más famosa de nuestro mundo. Es la forma por la que humanos y pokémon aprenden a vivir juntos, a veces también a pasarlo bien, ¿verdad Pikachu?"

"¡Pikachu!"

"He visto tus habilidades y debo decir que me impresionaron."

"Gracias, pero no fui tan bueno toda mi vida."

"¿En serio?"

"A veces perdí combates cuando me enfrenté a oponentes más fuertes, pero logré intentar de nuevo para ser más fuerte."

"¿Entonces cómo te has vuelto tan fuerte?"

"Porque siempre sigo este lema: no te rindas hasta el final."

"Haha, suena genial. Me recuerda cuando me uní por primera vez a los Autobots, y era muy similar a ti. Deseando mostrarles a los Cons quien era en realidad."

Mientras continuaban hablando, Ash notó que sus amigos también estaban con un Autobot específico, como Ritchie con Sideswipe.

"¿Así que estás muy lejos de tu casa a una edad muy temprana y no tienes miedo?" Preguntó Sideswipe.

"No. La diversión de embarcarse en un viaje pokémon es que mientras viajas conoces nuevos amigos, tanto personas como pokémon, e incluso Autobots en este caso. La emoción está en no saber qué puede sucederte, y aun así continuar pensando en qué otras cosas podrías descubrir." Respondió Ritchie.

"Je, me gusta tu modo de actuar, chico."

"Bueno, es muy similar al de Ash."

"¿Estás seguro de que no sois gemelos?" Preguntó Sideswipe, haciendo reír a los dos.

Aura pasaba el tiempo con Warpath, en su hombro.

"He oído que has estado increíble con tu pokémon en la nave de Lockdown, incluso que conseguiste engañar a un titán y arrojarle a un pozo de fundición." Recordó Warpath.

"Bueno, no fue todo obra mía. Trabajamos juntos, esa es la razón por la cual tuvimos éxito." Dijo ella.

"Podríamos haber usado habilidades como las tuyas en nuestra guerra contra los Decepticons."

"Lo dudo mucho. No soy una guerrera como tú, tan solo una chica a la que le gustan los concursos pokémon."

"No todo de esos programas es sólo para entretenimiento. Se puede utilizar para aprender nuevas tácticas de combate." Explicó él, dejándola sorprendida. "Créeme: he visto algunas de esas actuaciones."

Luego Warpath vio a Max pasando un buen tiempo con Bumblebee. "También veo que tu hermanito se está llevando muy bien con Bee."

"Sí, eso seguro."

"No puedo creer que haya un humano que puede entender realmente lo que dice Bee. ¿Ha tenido alguna formación en lenguaje electrónico?"

"No. Yo también me sorprendí cuando vi que él era el único que sabía lo que decía. Tal vez es un talento natural que tenía escondido."

Dado que se consideraba del mismo campo que Ratchet, Lem decidió hablar más con él.

"Así que, ¿eres al mismo tiempo médico y científico?" Preguntó Lem.

"Sí, dicho de algún modo. ¿Dónde has encontrado esto?" Preguntó Ratchet mientras examinaba las armas cybertronianas que llevaron Lem, Ash y Ritchie.

"Dentro de una sala de la nave de Lockdown. Las usamos para defendernos contra esos mercenarios."

"¿Qué? ¿Conseguisteis usar estas armas contra los soldados de Lockdown?" Preguntó Ratchet sorprendido.

"Sí, pero no fue tan fácil. Me tomó tiempo saber cómo funcionan. Me sorprende lo avanzada que es vuestra tecnología, y lo conectada que está con vuestra biología."

"Estoy impresionado. No esperaba que un simple niño humano descubriera cómo utilizar una antigua arma de una civilización avanzada. Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces." Felicitó Ratchet con una sonrisa.

"Jeje, gracias."

"¿Quieres que te enseñe más sobre nuestra tecnología? Estoy seguro de que un joven inventor como tú apreciaría aprender de un maestro peculiar."

"¡¿Me estás dando la oportunidad de aprender sobre vuestra tecnología?!" Dijo Lem impresionado. "Para mí será un placer."

"Oh Lem, se me olvidó decírtelo antes." Dijo Aura viniendo a su lado. "Gracias por salvarme a mí y a Max ahí arriba." Dijo ella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, dejándole un poco rojo y sin palabras.

Eso fue presenciado por Clem, quien empezó a reírse junto a Moonracer.

"Parece que tu hermano no es tan valiente para todo tipo de situaciones." Dijo Moon.

"Sí, como todos. ¿Sabes que conseguimos salvar el mundo?" Comenzó Clem.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Tan solo cuatro niños?!"

"Fue justo antes de conocer a Sentinel Prime. Una organización malvada, como el Team Alien, trató de causar el fin de nuestro mundo al usar la energía de un pokémon legendario, pero les plantamos cara y arruinamos sus planes." Explicó Clem antes de que algo viniera a su mente, deprimiéndola un poco. "Me pregunto cómo estará ahora Blandín."

"¿Quién?"

"Blandín, es un amigo muy especial que encontré durante nuestro viaje. Tal vez se ve como una criatura pequeña, pero en realidad es un poderoso pokémon legendario llamado Zygarde. Él tomó un camino diferente después de que salvamos el mundo, y lo extraño." Dijo Clem triste.

Moonracer decidió animar a Clem. "Estoy segura de que donde quiera que esté ahora está muy agradecido por lo que has hecho por él. Al igual que yo." Finalizó ella abrazándola.

"Muchas gracias, Moon." Dijo Clem derramando lágrimas de alegría.

Serena estaba viendo el exterior a través de la ventana de la nave. Entonces ella notó que Arcee también estaba ahí, haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Te hicieron daño Lockdown o su tripulación cuando estabas en esa nave?" Preguntó Arcee.

"No, estoy bien. Solo estuve un poco asustada, pero supe que Ash vendría y me sacaría."

"Realmente aprecias mucho a ese chico." Dijo Elita viniendo hacia ellas. "Y creo que es algo más que sólo amistad."

"¿Huh?" Dijo Serena avergonzada. "No, es solo que…"

"Serena, sé lo que estás sintiendo. Yo pasé por lo mismo que tú cuando conocí a Orion por primera vez, cuando me enamoré de él."

"¿Orion y tú sois pareja?" Preguntó Serena sorprendida.

"Como robots vivientes, podemos tener todas las mismas relaciones que tienen los humanos, incluso las más vergonzosas." Dijo Arcee.

"Entonces, ¿quieres contármelo?" Preguntó de nuevo Elita.

Serena suspiró, sabiendo que podía decirles cualquier cosa porque eran chicas después de todo. "Cuando conocí a Ash por primera vez, estaba asustada. Y vino a mí para darme apoyo, por lo que he estado muy agradecida por lo que hizo. Y cuando empezamos a viajar juntos se convirtió en un modelo a seguir. Él me dio la fuerza para descubrir que puedo hacer lo que deseo, y él siempre me ha apoyado. Él tiene una manera muy especial de ser." Contó Serena.

"Ya veo. Así que te preocupas por él." Dedujo Arcee.

"Sí. Pero lo que realmente quería hacer todo este tiempo es decirle lo que realmente siento hacia él."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has hecho todavía?" Preguntó Arcee.

"Porque tengo miedo de cómo va a reaccionar, lo que va a pensar de mí." Confesó Serena.

"Escucha, si no le confiesas lo que realmente sientes, nunca lo sabrá. No puedes asustarte por lo que podría suceder porque tal vez estás renunciando a lo que realmente quieres." Dijo Elita poniéndose a su altura. "No dejes que sea demasiado tarde para algo hermoso. Nuestro planeta lo descubrió cuando fue demasiado tarde." Aconsejó ella antes de irse.

"La decisión es tuya, pero piénsatelo." Dijo Arcee sentándose a su lado.

Eso dejó a Serena muy confusa, pero sabía que era la mejor conversación personal que tenía con alguien.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que lleguemos allí?" Preguntó Ironhide.

"Solo un par de horas y habremos llegado a Sinnoh." Informó Fixit.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Jubileo, Cintia, Tracey y Maya continuaron hacia la ciudad con la semilla.

"Esos tipos parecen muy peligrosos. Tenemos que escondernos en algún lugar seguro hasta que sepamos qué hacer con esto." Dijo Tracey.

"Nos esconderemos dentro de la ciudad." Respondió Cintia.

"¿Pero y si esos tipos envían a esos robots gigantes tras nosotros? Podrían herir a gente y pokémon inocentes." Dijo Maya.

"No te preocupes Maya. Ya he alertado a la agente Mara, por lo que ya debe estar evacuando a todos los civiles ahora mismo." Tranquilizó Cintia.

Pero se dieron cuenta de que una cañonera también se dirigía a la ciudad, con los líderes del Team Alien dentro.

"Me cabrea que después de todo lo duro que hemos trabajado para conseguir eso vengan esos y nos lo roben." Gruñó el líder enmascarado.

"Al menos podremos matarlos, y recuperaremos la semilla. Esos necios piensan que pueden evitarnos. No conocen todos nuestros trucos." Dijo Misbelwy manipulando un pequeño artefacto.

"¿Exactamente qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó él.

"Este rastreador está configurado para rastrear cualquier pico de energía de megaevolución. Si el Garchomp de la campeona aún sigue en su mega-forma, los encontraremos. Aja, hallado." Dijo ella cuando el artefacto mostró donde estaban. "Parece que quieren jugar al escondite."

"A todos los equipos disponibles, preparaos. Hemos localizado el objetivo, tras ellos." Ordenó él a través del enlace. "¿Y qué hacemos con los robots?"

"Nos ocuparemos de ese problema a su tiempo. Estoy segura de que están muy lejos de aquí."

Pero Misbelwy se equivocaba, puesto que todo el ejército de prototipos también se dirigía a la ciudad. Stinger y Roadkill fueron con la armada por el puente, mientras Galvatron y los demás volaron sobre ellos con las unidades aéreas. Una vez que entraron en la ciudad, Cintia detuvo el coche cuando vieron a una cañonera sobre ellos.

"Somos vulnerables aquí. Tenemos que subir a uno de esos rascacielos. Desde arriba podemos pedir ayuda." Instruyó Cintia mientras Garchomp agarró el saco de la semilla. "¿Estáis seguros de que queréis seguir ayudándome con esto?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió Tracey.

"No podemos dejar que manejes todo esto por tu cuenta, y esto no es nuevo para nosotros." Añadió Maya.

"¡Piplup!"

"De acuerdo. En marcha." Dijo Cintia con una sonrisa.

Mientras entraron en el rascacielos, la cañonera ya vio a donde fueron mientras estaba aterrizando.

"Equipos, están dentro de ese edificio. ¡Entrad y cogedlos!" Instruyó el líder enmascarado.

Los tres lograron encontrar y llamar al ascensor. Pasó sólo un par de minutos cuando entonces...

"¡Alto! ¡No os mováis!" Avisó un soldado.

Vieron a un par de soldados bloqueando un pasillo como otros hicieron lo mismo con el otro.

"Venimos por el artefacto. Dádnoslo y no os haremos daño." Ordenó otro soldado.

"¡No os creo!" Respondió Maya. "¿Listo Piplup?"

"Piplup."

"Si lo queréis, tendréis que tomarlo por la fuerza." Apoyó Tracey mientras sacó una poke ball. "¡Sal Scyther!"

"Garchomp, protege el artefacto." Instruyó Cintia. "¡Milotic, a bailar!"

Maya y Tracey confrontaron un Mega-Gallade con Piplup y Scyther, mientras Cintia llamó a su Milotic para confrontar a un Mega-Aerodactyl.

"¡Gallade, usa Psicocorte!" Ordenó el soldador.

"Scyther, bloquéalo con Tijera X." Instruyó Tracey.

Eso causó una nube de humo que permitió a Maya hacer su movimiento.

"¡Piplup, usa Pico taladro!" Instruyó ella.

Piplup golpeó a Gallade con su movimiento, mandándolo de vuelta con los soldados.

"¡Ahora Rayo hielo!" Continúo Maya.

"¡Scyther, apóyalo con Viento cortante!" Añadió Tracey.

El poder combinado de ambos rayos noqueó a los soldados y su pokémon. Mientras tanto en el otro lado…

"¡Usa Hiperrayo!" Ordenó el soldado.

"¡Milotic, usa Hidrobomba!" Dijo Cintia.

Ambos rayos impactaron contra el otro, creando otra nube de humo.

"¡Ahora, usa Ciclón!" Continúo Cintia.

El ataque envió volando al otro grupo de soldados al final del pasillo.

"Eso nos dará tiempo. ¡Todo el mundo al ascensor!" Instruyó Cintia.

Tras regresar a sus pokémon, todos se metieron en el ascensor. Tras unos momentos llegaron al último piso.

"¿Y ahora?" Preguntó Maya.

"Veré si puedo pedir ayuda." Dijo Cintia sacando su móvil mientras Maya y Tracey llevaban la semilla.

Todos los nuevos Decepticons se dispersaron por toda la zona mientras empezaron a buscar la semilla. Entonces Soundblaster detectó algo mientras señaló una nave espacial que volaba hacia la ciudad.

"¡Encontrad la semilla, está aquí!" Instruyó Xiaxus.

"Lord Galvatron, Soundblaster ha detectado algo viniendo hacia aquí." Reportó Spacestream.

"Esos deben ser los Autobots. Darkscream, derríbalos." Ordenó Galvatron.

"Con mucho gusto." Respondió Darkscream mientras cambió a su forma jet.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del rascacielos…

"Si esos robots están aquí, eso significa que esos chicos también están aquí. Si viven, si hablan, estamos muertos. Mátalos a todos." Instruyó Misbelwy.

"Un placer." Dijo su hermano mientras se dirigía al rascacielos con su Trevenant.

Eso también fue notado en la cima del edificio.

"Eh, ¿qué es eso?" Preguntó Maya.

"No lo sé. Pero parece una especie de nave espacial." Observó Tracey.

"Sea lo que sea viene hacia nosotros." Dijo Maya poniéndose nerviosa.

"Debe ser un vehículo del Team Alien. Tenemos que movernos para asegurarnos de que no nos cojan." Dijo Cintia.

Dentro de la nave…

"Prime, he detectado la señal energética de la semilla. Está en la cima de ese edificio." Señaló Blaster.

"Ya la veo. Y parece que está en posesión de algunos humanos." Notó Sentinel.

"Deben ser oficiales que la estén transportando. Les enseñaremos una lección antes de tomarla." Sugirió Ironhide activando sus cañones.

"Espera, reconozco a esas personas." Llamó Ash.

"¿Los conoces?" Preguntó Hot Rod.

"Sí, son amigos míos. Jetfire, intenta acercarnos, intentaremos subirles a bordo. Estoy seguro de que han recuperado la semilla del Team Alien." Dijo Ash.

La nave se acercó a la cima del edificio y extendió su rampa mientras Cintia, Maya y Tracey se prepararon para lo peor. Lo primero que salió de la nave fue Pikachu, que corrió hacia Piplup cuando le vio y le abrazó. Entonces Piplup le reconoció y también le abrazó.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo ese Pikachu dentro de esa nave?" Preguntó Cintia.

"No lo sé, pero parece que Piplup le conoce." Observó Maya.

"¡Eh chicos!" Llamó una voz familiar.

Miraron a la nave y vieron a Ash y al resto saliendo de la nave, haciéndoles sonreír.

"No puedo creerlo. ¡Es Ash!" Dijo Maya sorprendida.

"Qué bueno volver a verte."

"Lo mismo digo Tracey." Dijo Ash dándole la mano.

"Es genial volver a verte, Ash." Dijo Maya dándole un 'choca esos cinco'. "Que bien verte de nuevo a ti también, Aura. Y este pequeño con gafas debe ser tu hermanito."

"Sí, se llama Max." Presentó Aura.

"Así que tú eres la chica que mi hermana conoció en Sinnoh, encantado de conocerte. Y este Piplup debe ser tu pokémon." Vio Max.

"Cierto." Respondió Maya.

"¡Oh que mono!" Dijo Clem dándole un enorme abrazo.

"Vamos Clem. Lo estás apretando mucho." Advirtió Serena cuando Piplup empezó a volverse rojo.

"Debo suponer que son tus amigos." Dijo Cintia.

"Cierto. Estos son mis amigos de la región Kalos: Serena, Clem y su hermano mayor Lem." Nombró Ash.

"¿Y tú? Veo que también tienes un Pikachu." Dijo Maya.

"Este es Ritchie." Presentó Ash antes de que viera que Ritchie estaba callado y un poco rojo. "Ritchie, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Eh? Oh, sí. Es que nunca he visto una chica tan bonita." Dijo Ritchie refiriéndose a Maya, lo que la hizo reír y volverse un poco roja también mientras los demás reían.

"¿Puedes presentarnos a estas personas?" Pidió Serena.

"Por supuesto. Ella es Maya, es una coordinadora pokémon como Aura. Este es Tracey, le conocí en el Archipiélago Naranja. Es un observador pokémon y el asistente del profesor Oak." Contó Ash.

"Un gusto conoceros, los amigos de Ash también son amigos míos." Dijo Tracey.

"Muchas gracias. ¿Y ella?" Preguntó Serena.

"¡Espera! He oído hablar de ella. ¿Usted no es Cintia, la campeona de Sinnoh?" Preguntó Lem.

"Parece que mi reputación me precede." Dijo ella.

"Woau, no puedo creer que te esté conociendo ahora mismo. Usted es una de los entrenadores pokémon más fuertes del mundo entero." Dijo Lem excitado.

"Desde luego, sólo unos pocos entrenadores han tenido la oportunidad de conocerla y menos la oportunidad de luchar contra ella." Añadió Ritchie.

"Woau. Cintia, eres un buen partido." Dijo Clem mientras se arrodilló frente a ella. "Por favor, cásate con mi hermanito mayor."

"¿Huh?" Dijo Cintia incrédula.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Dijo Ritchie confuso mientras Ash y Serena empezaron a reír.

"¡Clem, te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso!" Dijo Lem muy nervioso.

"Sabes que necesitas a alguien que te cuide. Creo que Cintia sería una buena esposa." Dijo Clem.

"¡¿Una buena esposa?!" Gritaron Max, Aura, Ritchie, Maya y Tracey incrédulos.

"¡Ay, no! ¡Me muero de vergüenza! ¡Activar brazo Aipom!" Gritó Lem antes de que el brazo Aipom cogiera a Clem y se la llevara. "¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?"

"Te dejare que te lo pienses, Cintia." Dijo Clem mientras era arrastrada.

"Vaya hermanita más curiosa." Dijo Ritchie.

"Me recuerda a Brock cuando reaccionaba en presencia de una chica guapa." Recordó Max.

"Sí, eso era muy gracioso." Dijo Maya mientras se rieron.

"De todas formas, ¿qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí con Cintia?" Preguntó Ash a Tracey.

"La conocí a ella y a Maya cuando fui enviado a una conferencia de investigación pokémon, y me dijeron que estaban investigando una extraña organización internacional llamada el Team Alien." Explicó Tracey.

"Anoche logramos quitarles este artefacto. Creemos que es su secreto más importante." Explicó Cintia mientras les mostró el saco.

"Ash, es esta. La semilla." Reconoció Serena.

"Lo sabía. ¡Sentinel, tenemos la semilla!" Gritó Ash a la nave.

"¿Huh? Ash, ¿con quién estás hablando?" Preguntó Maya.

"¿Qué es la semilla?" Preguntó Cintia.

"¡Ash!" Llamó una voz.

Entonces Sentinel Prime, Hot Rod, Arcee, Moonracer, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Warpath, Blaster, Bumblebee, Jetfire y Ironhide salieron de la nave y se reunieron con ellos, sorprendiendo a Maya, Tracey y Cintia y les pusieron nerviosos.

"¡Oh no, más robots gigantes!" Dijo Maya asustada abrazando a Piplup.

"No te preocupes, los Autobots son nuestros amigos." Calmó Serena.

"Son una especie inteligente de otro planeta y les estamos ayudando a luchar contra el Team Alien, que son los tipos malos." Contó Ash.

"Lo sabía. Pero nunca me imaginé esto." Dijo Cintia sorprendida.

"¿Por qué tardáis tanto?" Preguntó Hot Rod.

"Solo estábamos felices de ver de nuevo a nuestros amigos, solo eso." Explicó Aura.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora." Dijo Arcee.

"Eh, algo viene." Vio Moonracer.

Vieron un reactor militar volando hacia ellos.

"Es solo un avión." Creyó Max.

"( **Eso no es un simple avión, Max.** )" Dijo Bumblebee.

"Bee tiene razón. Reconozco esa forma de volar." Observó Jetfire mientras el jet voló a través de los edificios antes de que jadeara de miedo. "Oh maldición, ¡es Starscream!"

Todos los bots se pusieron en posición de pelea mientras los humanos estaban confundidos. El jet se transformó en el edificio de enfrente, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran y pusieran nerviosos.

"¡Ahora soy Darkscream!"


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9- La Gran Guerra.**

"¡Todos temerán a Darkscream! Vosotros incluidos, Autobots." Proclamó Darkscream antes de que lanzara un montón de misiles al grupo.

"¡Se acercan misiles!" Advirtió Blaster.

"¡Cubrid a los humanos!" Ordenó Sentinel.

Los Autobots cubrieron a los humanos y sus pokémon de los misiles. Algunos impactaron en la nave, haciendo que se desestabilizara.

"¡Nos han dado! ¡Los motores han caído!" Informó Ratchet.

"¡Agarraos! ¡Vamos a caer!" Instruyó Orion.

La nave voló sin control fuera de la ciudad. Se estrelló dentro de una montaña con ríos. Mientras tanto, la amenaza no había terminado.

"Mi señor, semilla localizada. La tienen los humanos con los Autobots. Por suerte la mayor parte de ellos se han estrellado con la nave muy lejos de la ciudad." Informó Darkscream a través del enlace.

"Subid. Rodeadlos." Ordenó Galvatron mientras las tropas comenzaron a trepar por los edificios.

"¡Muy bien Cons, vosotros os lo habéis buscado!" Dijo Warpath sacando una ametralladora de su brazo y disparando.

"¡Soldados, acabad con ellos!" Ordenó Darkscream mientras se transformó y se fue volando.

"Aquí no estamos a salvo, tenemos que movernos." Dijo Tracey.

"No podemos dejar que obtengan la semilla." Dijo Ash.

"¡Cierto!" Asintió Cintia.

El grupo comenzó a correr, pero los soldados Decepticon siempre les disparaban, tratando de frenarles.

"Pensé que sólo había unos pocos robots." Recordó Max.

"Cuando conseguimos esto vimos un ejército entero saliendo de su base." Dijo Maya.

Afortunadamente los Autobots estaban ahí para cubrirles. Devolvieron el fuego y lograron destruir a todos los soldados de la cima de los edificios.

"Nos están rodeando. Abajo tenemos mucha compañía." Observó Ironhide mientras disparaba sus cañones.

"Cee, ¿puedes distraerles?"

"Concedido, Moon." Respondió Arcee disparando un par de misiles que mataron dos Decepticons, mientras que Roadkill y Stinger los esquivaron.

"Maldita dos-ruedas." Maldijo Roadkill.

"Volvamos con los demás." Dijo Stinger.

De vuelta en el edificio…

"Campeona, este lugar es demasiado arriesgado. El enemigo se está acercando a nosotros y nuestras fuerzas se han reducido. Es mejor que nos separemos, nos encontraremos en la plaza principal." Instruyó Sentinel.

"Entendido." Respondió Cintia.

"¡Autobots, al suelo!" Ordenó Sentinel mientras empezaron a descender.

"Sí, vamos a por esos Cons." Animó Warpath mientras saltó a otro edificio, pero… "¡Arg, me he atascado el trasero! ¿Una ayudita?"

Tras liberar a Warpath, los Autobots bajaron a las calles.

"Allí, podemos usar ese ascensor para volver a la planta principal. Luego nos dirigiremos a la plaza principal." Señaló Cintia.

Todos llegaron al ascensor y lo llamaron mientras llevaban la semilla. Pero justo cuando el ascensor casi llegó, alguien les disparó, forzándolos a buscar cobertura.

"¡Oh no, es ese hombre otra vez!" Dijo Clem cuando reconoció al hombre enmascarado, disparándoles con una especie de arma de energía avanzada.

"¡Trevenant, usa Pulso umbrío!" Ordenó él.

El ataque casi destruyó la puerta del ascensor.

"¡Está tratando de destruir el ascensor!" Dedujo Aura. "¡Quiere atraparnos!"

"No le daremos ese placer. Chicos, Pikachu y yo intentaremos distraerle; vosotros id abajo y reuníos con los Autobots." Instruyó Ash.

"¡Ash, ¿estás loco?! ¡Te matara!" Gritó Maya.

"No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien. ¡Vamos Pikachu!" Dijo Ash.

"¡Pika!"

"Ten cuidado." Pidió Serena.

"No te preocupes por él, estará bien." Calmó Tracey.

"¡Eh tú, ¿te acuerdas de mí?!" Incitó Ash mientras continuó esquivando los disparos.

Eso permitió al resto coger el ascensor.

"Hermana, voy tras el chico y su Pikachu. El resto va en el ascensor principal." Informó el hombre enmascarado a través del enlace.

Misbelwy captó el mensaje tras ponerse en frente de la puerta del ascensor, acompañada de un enorme Tyrantrum, revelando que su pokémon había evolucionado. Mientras tanto, Ash y Pikachu continuaron huyendo del hombre enmascarado y su pokémon esquivando todos sus ataques. Ash trató de frenarlos disparando su propia arma; incluso destruyó la del hombre enmascarado, pero era demasiado difícil descender por las vías de emergencia exteriores del edificio.

"¡No puedes alejarte de mí para siempre, chico! ¡Te atraparé, tarde o temprano!"

En un momento el hombre enmascarado y Trevenant lograron embestirles dentro de una sala de reuniones. Dentro, Pikachu y Trevenant empezaron a luchar: Trevenant lanzó Pulso umbrío mientras Pikachu contraatacó con Rayo; mientras el hombre enmascarado persiguió a Ash alrededor de una mesa hasta que le cogió. Lo agarró por el cuello y lo levantó mientras sacó de su muñeca una especie de cuchilla. Comenzó a levantarla para clavársela, pero Pikachu intervino primero embistiéndole, liberando a Ash.

"Gracias colega." Agradeció Ash.

Ahora tenían a ambos oponentes enfrente suya, pero por desgracia el hombre enmascarado tenía el arma de Ash.

"No debiste esconder ese robot." Dijo él.

"Ni tú perseguir a mi familia." Respondió Ash.

"Mala suerte, chico. Todos tenemos familia." Dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras les apuntó el arma.

"Sí, pero yo veré a la mía." Dijo Ash mientras abrazó a Pikachu para protegerle, esperando el fin.

El líder enmascarado disparó el arma, pero el disparo rebotó debido a algo inesperado: una especie de campo de fuerza azul rodeó a Ash y Pikachu: un escudo de aura. Ash miró impresionado lo que había creado mientras sus atacantes, muy impresionados, siguieron atacando. Ash empujó su escudo de aura hacia ellos, lanzándolos con fuerza por la ventana, haciéndolos caer contra el suelo. Misbelwy lo vio antes de que empezara a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos por el hecho de que su hermano y su compañero pokémon habían muerto.

"¿Dónde está mi botín?" Preguntó una voz por el enlace, revelando ser Lockdown.

"Hay Autobots por aquí, Prime está cerca. Haz lo que tengas que hacer." Respondió ella.

"Esa es mi intención." Respondió Lockdown caminando por el puente de su nave.

Entonces Misbelwy y su pokémon se prepararon para la llegada del grupo. Pero cuando se abrió el ascensor no había nadie dentro.

"¿A dónde han ido?" Se preguntó ella.

El grupo salió de otro ascensor, que los condujo al exterior.

"Estamos seguros de que esos robots están buscando la semilla en este momento. Y estos no dudarán en matarnos a la primera oportunidad." Dijo Ritchie.

"¿Son tan malos?" Preguntó Maya preocupada.

"Por lo que nos han contado los Autobots, son lo peor." Respondió Serena.

"Entonces no podemos dejar que encuentren esto. Nos separaremos en un par de grupos, así les será más difícil encontrarnos." Explicó Cintia.

"Y así tendremos más posibilidades de alcanzar la plaza y reunirnos con los Autobots." Finalizó Lem.

"Clem, Max, vosotros dos iréis con Serena. Vosotros llevareis la semilla. Ritchie y Maya acompañaran a Tracey, y Lem y Aura conmigo. Id a la plaza lo más deprisa que podáis, y buena suerte." Instruyó Cintia.

Los tres grupos se fueron por caminos distintos. Por desgracia, Buzzaw lo vio y oyó todo, por lo que Soundblaster le informó a Galvatron de todo.

"Jajaja, necios humanos. Decepticons, dispersaos y encontradlos." Ordenó Galvatron.

Cintia, Aura y Lem estaban yendo hacia la plaza por la vía más directa, pero antes de que pudieran cruzar el camino alguien se interpuso en su camino: era Darkscream, que vino del cielo, y cuando cambió a su forma robot Spacestream se reunió con él.

"Vaya vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Dijo Darkscream.

"Son parte de ese grupo humano que está ayudando a los Autobots." Respondió Spacestream.

"Dadnos la semilla o afrontad las consecuencias." Amenazó Darkscream.

"No la tenemos. El Team Alien la ha recuperado." Dijo Lem, tratando de engañarles.

Eso hizo reír a Darkscream de forma maniática. "No te creo."

"Tal vez deberíamos intentar métodos más drásticos para hacerlos hablar."

"Tienes razón, querida." Dijo Darkscream mientras sacó de una de sus muñecas una motosierra doble. "No te lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Dónde está la semilla? Dímelo, porque si no alguien va a estar realmente en problemas."

"¡No durante nuestra guardia! ¡ KABOOM!"

Todos miraron detrás de los humanos para ver a Jetfire y Warpath conduciendo hacia ellos, con Warpath disparando su cañón de tanque. Eso creo una nube de humo que permitió a los Autobots transformarse y enfrentar a los Decepticons.

"Típico de ti enfrentar a oponentes más débiles que tú, Screamer." Dijo Warpath.

"Tal vez has sido mejorado por manos humanas, pero no en estilo de combate." Dijo Jetfire poniéndose en posición de combate.

"Te aseguro que no soy como antes." Dijo Darkscream mientras preparó sus motosierras. "¡Spacestream, enséñales como luchamos los Decepticons!"

Jetfire luchó convirtiendo sus manos en hachas mientras Warpath convirtió su mano en un mazo, y empezaron a combatir a los Decepticons. El combate solo duro unos minutos, porque ambos Spacestream y Darkscream subestimaron a sus rivales. Jetfire, tras resistir un pequeño efecto de las garras de los dedos de su rival, pateó a Darkscream con ambos pies y Warpath le dio a Spacestream en la cara con su mazo, forzándoles a transformarse y retirarse.

"¿Estáis bien?" Preguntó Jetfire.

"Justo a tiempo." Agradeció Lem.

"¿Pero dónde están los demás?" Preguntó Aura.

"Nos hemos dividido para evitar a las fuerzas de Galvatron y protegeros en caso de que os encontraran." Explicó Warpath.

"Esperemos que los encuentren antes de que lo hagan esos Decepticons." Dijo Cintia.

Tracey, Ritchie y Maya fueron por un camino más oculto. Pero cuando entraron en una zona abierta, el suelo comenzó a temblar frente a ellos, y entonces Host salió de bajo la tierra en su forma bicho. Cuando cambió a su forma robot, Shockblast, Xiaxus y Soundblaster se reunieron con él.

"Ni se os ocurra volver a huir de nosotros." Les dijo Xiaxus.

"Oh mirad, solo es un puñado de pequeños humanos perdidos, jejejeje." Rio Host maniáticamente.

"¿A quién le habéis dado la semilla?" Preguntó Soundblaster.

"A nadie, la hemos ocultado en alguna parte dentro de la ciudad." Respondió Tracey.

"Creo que tal vez está dentro del centro pokémon." Siguió Ritchie.

"Tu respuesta es muy ilógica. Sabemos que habéis dividido vuestro equipo para asegurar la semilla. Es una lástima que no pueda usar un parche psíquico cortical con formas de vida orgánicas." Dijo Shockblast.

"Pero tal vez podamos usar otras formas. Host, puedes jugar un poco con ellos." Autorizó Xiaxus.

"Al fin. No os preocupéis; esto no os va a doler, no mucho." Dijo Host mientras avanzaba hacia ellos amenazante hasta que volvió su mirada a Maya. "Pareces muy bonita, chiquilla. Puede que empiece contigo. O tal vez con tu pequeño pokémon aquí." Dijo Host viendo a Piplup poniéndose entre él y Maya.

"¡Piplup no!" Dijo ella cogiendo a su pokémon.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarlos! ¡Tendrás que pasar primero por encima nuestra!" Avisó Ritchie.

"¡Pika!"

"Así que aquí tenemos a un valiente, mejor para mí."

"¡Eh bicho!"

Host se dio la vuelta solo para ver una tubería de hierro que golpeo su cabeza. Luego fue embestido por Wheeljack.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a estropear mi diversión?!" Dijo Host enojado.

"¿Llamas diversión hacer sufrir a personas inocentes? En serio tienes un gran problema en la cabeza, bicho." Se burló Wheeljack.

"¡Rargh! Te mostraré el verdadero significado del sufrimiento, Autobot." Rugió Host mientras sacó de sus manos dos largas garras de insecto.

Wheeljack comenzó a luchar en cuerpo a cuerpo con sus espadas.

"Dejemos que Host se encargue del Wrecker, nos encargaremos de los humanos." Dijo Xiaxus sacando una guadaña doble.

"¡¿Recuerdas al que acabó contigo, Straxus?!" Dijo alguien desde el cielo.

Entonces vinieron disparos de encima de ellos, era Blaster que venía volando hacia ellos, dando tiempo a los humanos y pokémon para esconderse. Blaster también lanzó un par de misiles electromagnéticos, que noquearon a Xiaxus antes de que Soundblaster se convirtiera en avión espía empezara a perseguirle. Mientras tanto, Sideswipe condujo hacia Shockblast, que le vio venir y se transformó en su forma tanque y empezó a dispararle. Sideswipe consiguió evitar los disparos y saltar sobre él, forzando a Shockblast a transformarse antes de que fuera pateado por Sideswipe.

"Metete con alguien de tu tamaño." Dijo Sideswipe.

Shockblast sacó una espada enorme de su otra mano y empezó a atacarle, pero Sideswipe consiguió hacerle frente con sus propias espadas. Soundblaster consiguió alcanzar a Blaster, y ambos se transformaron antes de aterrizar el uno frente al otro.

"Te ves cambiado, pero sigues siendo el mismo, Soundwave." Dijo Blaster.

"Soundblaster superior, Autobots inferiores."

"No has cambiado nada." Dijo Blaster antes de ponerse en posición de combate.

Ambos robots llamaron a sus compañeros y empezaron a luchar. Soundblaster fue el primero en disparar sus cañones sónicos, pero eso solo hizo retroceder un poco a Blaster.

"Has mejorado tus sistemas, pero yo lo he hecho mejor." Dijo Blaster cambiando su mano en otro cañón sónico y disparando.

El disparo le mandó volando a un edificio. Eso, junto a sus Minicons siendo superados por los Minibots de Blaster, le forzó a retirarse. A continuación, tras recuperar a sus compañeros, Blaster fue a ayudar a Sideswipe, usando sus tentáculos para electrocutar a Shockblast por detrás, noqueándole. Mientras tanto, Wheeljack consiguió hacer frente a Host, bloqueando sus ataques y contraatacándole con éxito. Entonces Host cambió a su modo alterno y empezó a disparar láseres desde unos cañones localizados en su espalda, mientras trató de cortarle con sus pinzas. Incluso disparó un rayo láser cortante a través de su aguijón.

"¡Comete esto, bicho!" Dijo Wheeljack lanzando su granada.

La explosión mandó volando a Host dolorido, permitiéndole volver con los demás.

"Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido?" Preguntó Wheeljack.

"Mejor ahora que estáis aquí." Respondió Ritchie.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo Tracey saliendo del escondite.

"Démonos prisa. Soundblaster volverá y estos dos no van a estar desactivados mucho tiempo." Dijo Blaster.

Al mismo tiempo, Serena, Clem y Max estaban llevando la semilla a través de un paso subterráneo, pero cuando llegaron a los raíles subterráneos un muro de fuego les bloqueó el camino.

"Lo siento, pero el paso está cortado." Dijo Roadkill saliendo de las sombras.

"Max, Clem, poneos detrás de mí." Les dijo Serena.

"Sólo os lo pediré esta vez. Entregadnos la semilla y no os haremos daño." Dijo Stinger mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

"Ah, puede hablar." Dijo Max sorprendido.

"Y puedo hacer más." Dijo Stinger, reconociéndole.

"No os daré esta semilla, sin importar lo que pase." Dijo Serena.

"Bien, esta será vuestra tumba." Dijo Roadkill cargando su arma.

Sin notarlo, Bumblebee, Arcee y Moonracer condujeron hacia ellos detrás de los Decepticons. Cuando los dos Decepticons les oyeron llegar, fueron derribados por ellos en forma de vehículo antes de cambiar a modo robot.

"Bumblebee, por fin nos conocemos." Dijo Stinger tras levantarse.

"( **¿Nos conocemos?** )" Preguntó Bee confuso.

"No, pero ardía en ganas de conocerte." Respondió Stinger mientras se cubrió su cara con una máscara de batalla.

"Lo mismo que yo por conocerte, Arcee."

"Y tú debes ser Roadkill. Moon me ha hablado de ti, pero pensé que serías más siniestra."

Eso la enojó. "Te enseñaré como de siniestra puedo ser."

Ambos exploradores comenzaron a luchar igual que los robots femeninos delante de los niños.

"¡Deprisa, salid de aquí!" Gritó Moonracer.

Corrieron hacia la salida de la vía subterránea. Roadkill trató de pararles, pero ambas chicas la patearon por detrás y Bee agarró a Stinger de la cabeza y le lanzó contra su compañera, noqueándolos a ambos. Mientras tanto, Ash y Pikachu llegaron al fin al suelo y empezaron a ir hacia la plaza. Pero en medio del camino, vio algo cerca de ellos, un robot reconocible.

"Pikachu, ese es Galvatron." Dijo Ash.

"Pika."

"Parece diferente que antes. Debe estar buscando la semilla. Si descubre que la tienen nuestros amigos, les hará daño para conseguirla. Tenemos que distraerlo." Dijo Ash.

"¿Pika?"

Entonces vio junto a ellos una bolsa de herramientas, tan grande como el saco de la semilla, dándole una idea.

"Sé que hacer. Sígueme, colega." Dijo Ash cogiendo el saco. "¡Eh tú, feo!"

Eso hizo a Galvatron girarse hacia él. "Tú. Me acuerdo de ti: estabas con mi rival en ese bosque."

"¿Estás buscando algo?" Dijo Ash mostrándole el saco.

"¿Tienes la semilla? ¡Dámela!" Ordenó él.

"Si la quieres, tendrás que cogernos." Incitó Ash.

Eso hizo que Galvatron fuera tras Ash y Pikachu mientras entraron en otro edificio. Mientras empezaron a subir las escaleras, Galvatron entró en el edificio derribando la pared.

"¡Dame la semilla!" Rugió Galvatron mientras trató de alcanzarles. "Gusano."

Los dos lograron llegar a la cima, pero encontraron un problema.

"¡No hay salida!" Observó Ash alarmado.

En ese momento Galvatron también llegó a la cima.

"Es el miedo o el valor lo que te impulsa, trozo de carne." Dijo Galvatron mientras avanzó hacia ellos. "Dame la semilla y os dejare vivir a ti y a tu pequeño amigo como mis mascotas."

"Oh, vale." Dijo Ash entregándole la bolsa a Galvatron. "Pero hay un detalle que olvidé."

Entonces Galvatron descubrió que la bolsa estaba llena de instrumentos de mecánica. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me has engañado?!"

"Adiós." Dijo Ash mientras él y Pikachu fueron por las escaleras de emergencia.

"Que así sea." Dijo Galvatron mientras convirtió una de sus manos en una boleadora de gladiador. "¡Nadie engaña a Galvatron y vive para contarlo!"

La boleadora casi les dio, pero lograron agarrar un cable libre para llegar al edificio siguiente.

"Ha estado cerca." Dijo Ash mientras vio a Galvatron buscándoles aún.

"Aja, ahí estáis." Dijo él.

"¡Pika!"

Pikachu señaló a un gancho anclado junto a ellos, lo que le dio a Ash una idea.

"Muy bien colega, cuando yo diga usa Bola voltio para liberar ese gancho." Instruyó Ash.

"Pika."

Galvatron comenzó a acercarse, tal como anticipó Ash.

"¡Ahora!"

Pikachu lanzó su ataque al gancho, liberándolo y haciendo que fuera justo hacia Galvatron. El gancho le golpeo fuerte y le envió volando dentro del edificio de nuevo.

"¡Sí, lo hicimos!" Dijo Ash.

Todos comenzaron a reunirse en la plaza.

"Aun no estamos todos. ¿Dónde está Prime?" Preguntó Ironhide.

"¿Y Ash?" Observó Tracey.

"Voy a buscarle." Dijo Serena determinada, llevando aún la semilla.

Justo cuando giró a la derecha en el primer camino, Serena vio a Ash viniendo desde la distancia.

"¡Ash, estamos aquí!"

"Eh Serena, ya vamos." Respondió Ash.

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar al otro, Galvatron surgió del interior de un edificio al lado de ellos y agarró a Ash con su mano.

"¡Te pillé!" Proclamó Galvatron mientras empezó a apretar a Ash, haciéndole gritar. "Da gusto agarrar tu carne humana."

"¡Para! ¡Le estás haciendo daño!" Gritó Serena.

"Pareces muy perspicaz, niña. Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que pasará si continúo apretándolo." Dijo Galvatron siniestramente mientras continuó apretando a Ash, haciéndole gritar más fuerte. "Ah, tus gritos son música para mis receptores auditivos."

"¡No, por favor! ¡No le mates!" Rogó Serena mientras derramó unas lágrimas, igual que Pikachu.

"A menos que quieras que exprima a tu novio hasta la muerte, me darás esa semilla." Amenazó Galvatron.

"¡No lo hagas, Serena!" Dijo Ash.

"¡Cállate!" Rugió Galvatron mientras continuo apretándole.

Serena sabía que Ash no quería que ella le entregara la semilla a ese Decepticon, pero ella no quería que él muriera. "Vale. Lo hare. Pero no le hagas daño."

"Ah, buena chica." Sonrió Galvatron.

Pero afortunadamente, Sentinel llegó volando hacia ellos a toda velocidad, golpeando a Galvatron por detrás y haciendo que soltara a Ash en el aire. Consiguió cogerle inmediatamente.

"Te tengo, Ash."

"Sentinel, gracias a Arceus que estás aquí." Dijo Ash, aún un poco dolorido.

"¡Prime!" Llamó Galvatron mientras se levantó y Sentinel dejó a Ash en el suelo. "¡Tú siempre estás en mi camino, como en Cybertron!"

"Tú tampoco has cambiado, Megatron." Dijo Sentinel.

"Ahora me llamo Galvatron. He evolucionado a un estado más avanzado."

"Tal vez pienses que eres mejor, pero sigues siendo el mismo tirano loco que llevo nuestro planeta a la ruina."

"¿En serio? Entonces permíteme mostrarte una demostración de mi nuevo poder." Dijo Galvatron mientras su mano derecha en un cañón de fusión avanzado ( **el cañón de fusión de Megatron en La Venganza de los Caídos** ).

Galvatron cargó y disparó a Sentinel su cañón de fusión, pero el Prime lo esquivó fácilmente.

"Aún tienes mucho que aprender. Todavía no creo que estés al nivel de un Prime." Dijo Sentinel mientras sacó su escudo y su espada.

"¡Je, harías bien en recordar que perfeccioné mis habilidades como campeón gladiador en las fosas de Kaon!" Declaró Galvatron mientras cambió su cañón por una espada.

"¡Entonces demuéstralo!" Desafió Sentinel.

Los dos robots empezaron un feroz combate cuerpo cercano. Galvatron trató muchas veces cortar a su oponente con su espada, pero Sentinel era astuto al evadir sus ataques y golpeándole cuando estaba más indefenso.

"Ash, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Serena preocupada.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien." Aseguró Ash mientras le limpio sus lágrimas. "Vamos, tenemos que sacar la semilla de aquí."

"Todavía no he terminado con vosotros dos, humanos. ¡Dadme la semilla o sentid mi ira!" Dijo Galvatron corriendo tras ellos después de que derribara a Sentinel.

"Oh no, no lo harás esta vez." Dijo Ash disparando su arma.

Pikachu consiguió paralizar a Galvatron con sus ataques eléctricos, pero fue un disparo de Ash que le dio en su cabeza lo que hizo que Galvatron se retirara un poco.

"¡Maldito! ¡Pagaras por esto!" Gritó Galvatron mientras disparó su cañón de fusión, pero no pudo darles porque Sentinel le agarró.

"No harás daño a esos humanos, no mientras esté cerca para protegerlos." Declaró Sentinel antes de disparar su arma, dándole a Galvatron en el pecho.

"¡Ah! Esto no ha terminado, Prime. ¡Decepticons, atacad!" Ordenó Galvatron antes de transformarse y alejarse volando.

"¿Estáis bien?" Preguntó Sentinel.

"Sí, ha estado cerca." Respondió Ash.

"Sentinel, lo siento. Iba a entregarle la semilla, pero puedo explicarlo." Dijo Serena nerviosa.

"Lo entiendo. La vida es lo más importante que se puede proteger, pero has corrido un riesgo enorme. Vamos con los otros." Dijo Sentinel.

Finalmente los tres se reunieron con el grupo en la plaza.

"Gracias al cielo que todos están bien." Dijo Maya aliviada.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" Demandó Sentinel.

"Aún tenemos la semilla, pero parece que los Cons han asegurado todas las posibles rutas de huida y sus fuerzas están avanzando hacia nosotros." Informó Blaster.

"Me pregunto cómo estarán los demás." Dijo Lem preocupado.

"Orion, ¿estáis bien?" Preguntó Sentinel a través del enlace.

"Afirmativo. La nave no funciona pero todos aún están bien." Respondió Orion.

"Genial, porque podríamos usar algo de ayuda por aquí." Dijo Sideswipe.

"¡Tenemos Cons viniendo hacia nosotros por todas partes!" Informó Wheeljack.

"Tienen problemas." Dedujo Elita.

"Hemos aterrizado muy lejos de la ciudad. Aunque nos moviéramos en modo vehículo, no llegaríamos a tiempo." Dijo Ratchet antes de que cortaran el enlace.

"Eso no es bueno. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí para ayudarles?" Preguntó Jazz.

"Fixit, ¿podéis Ratchet y tu reparar la nave para llegar más rápido a la ciudad?" Preguntó Orion.

"Me temo que no. Los motores están totalmente destrozados, y la nave se dividió en dos durante el aterrizaje." Reportó Fixit.

"¿Entonces qué podemos hacer ahora, cielo?" Preguntó Elita.

"Es hora de buscar refuerzos." Dijo Orion entrando en la nave.

Orion fue dentro de la sala donde estuvo Sentinel aprisionado, y encontró una pila de espadas encajadas.

"Es hora de que recuperéis vuestra libertad." Dijo Orion cogiendo la espada más grande de todas.

Después de sacarla, la usó para romper la celda de uno de los prisioneros: el más grande, el líder llamado Grimlock. Se despertó, aún boca abajo y vio a Orion cortando sus cadenas y ofreciéndole la espada.

"La leyenda existe." Dijo Orion en lenguaje cybertroniano.

El robot gigante agarró la espada y comenzó a liberar a los otros prisioneros junto a Orión. Mientras tanto, los Autobots prepararon la plaza para la batalla que se avecinaba mientras los humanos fueron dentro de una estructura en el centro de la plaza.

"¿Este es el lugar perfecto para esconderse? ¡¿Una gran cúpula dentro de la plaza?!" Preguntó Max incrédulo.

"Autobots, no podemos permitirles que cojan la semilla. Así que luchad hasta que todo nuestro energon haya sido consumido." Proclamó Sentinel.

"¡Hasta que todos seamos uno!" Dijeron los Autobots a la vez.

"Escuchad, vamos a cubriros. Si veis que dejamos de cubriros es que estamos muertos." Explicó Ironhide al grupo.

"Pero tranquilos, que eso no va a pasar." Animó Warpath.

"¡Aquí vienen!" Avisó Moonracer.

Entonces un montón de Decepticons llegaron a la plaza, por el aire, por tierra, por los edificios, por todas partes, y comenzaron a dispararles. Al igual que los Autobots.

"¡Tomad esto, Cons!" Dijo Ironhide disparando sus cañones. "¡Soy un aguerrido guerrero rabioso! ¡Maldita sea!"

"Tenemos más detrás de nosotros." Vio Arcee.

"Los tengo." Dijo Warpath disparando su cañón de pecho.

"Sobre esos edificios, Bee. ¡Fuego de cobertura!" Alertó Sentinel.

Bee lanzó un par de misiles a otros Cons mientras la batalla seguía. Mientras tanto, fuera de la nave accidentada…

"Me tomas el pelo." Dijo Jazz incrédulo.

Orion salió de la nave acompañado de muchos robots más grandes. Todos esos robots se parecían a caballeros, pero todos ellos tienen partes muy diferentes de los otros. Eran 8: el líder era Grimlock, el grande dorado y gris; el otro de su mismo tamaño era Sludge, que era gris y negro; Scorn era el grande rojo; el azul era Swoop; el morado y rojo era Slag; el nombre del amarillo era Paddles; Snarl era el verde y el más pequeño de todos, que era verde y azul claro era Slash.

"Legendarios guerreros, los poderes que trataron de esclavizarnos ahora quieren extinguirnos. Debemos unir fuerzas, o ser amenazados para siempre. Por eso o estáis con nosotros, o estáis contra mí." Dijo Orion en frente de todos ellos.

"Espera un momento, Pax. ¿Seguro que podemos confiar en ellos? Quiero decir, ¿de qué lado están?" Demandó Jazz.

"Del vuestro, por supuesto." Dijo de repente Swoop. "¿No nos reconocéis?"

"Espera. ¿Eres tú, Swoop?" Preguntó Ratchet sorprendido.

"Son los Autobots que creímos desaparecidos en el mar de óxido: la Fuerza de Ataque Relámpago." Les contó Orion.

"Pero creí que habían perecido." Dijo Fixit.

"Eso no es cierto. Logramos sobrevivir, pero los Cons nos tomaron prisioneros durante mucho tiempo." Explicó Slash.

"Pero no somos los mismos." Dijo Grimlock.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Elita.

"Shockwave nos hizo algo. Nos cambió desde el interior como parte de sus horribles experimentos." Contó Snarl.

"Pero logramos acostumbrarnos a nuestros nuevos modos alternos." Dijo Slag animado.

"Tras el gran éxodo deambulamos por Cybertron, hasta que encontramos un lugar secreto de los antiguos caballeros cybertronianos. Decidimos aprender sus técnicas de batalla y nos mejoramos con nuevas armaduras y armas." Continuó Paddles.

"Entonces ese maldito Con caza recompensas decidió cazarnos por razones desconocidas. Y entonces nos encontrasteis dentro de la nave." Finalizó Sludge.

"¿Por qué nos habéis liberado?" Preguntó Scorn.

"Porque necesitamos vuestra ayuda, como los viejos tiempos." Respondió Orion.

"A diferencia de Prime, tú fuiste amable y justo con nosotros durante la guerra, Pax. Pero ahora esos tiempos han pasado. ¿Por qué nos necesitas?" Preguntó Grimlock.

"Solo juntos podemos sobrevivir. Dejad que os guie." Pidió Orion.

"¿Y qué nos ofreces a cambio de nuestra ayuda?" Preguntó Slash.

"Os estoy ofreciendo la libertad. No estar confinados como en Cybertron, totalmente libres de tomar vuestras propias decisiones. Estoy seguro de que los que enviaron a Lockdown tras vosotros solo quieren hacer uso de vuestra fuerza." Dijo Orion.

"Nadie controla mi destino. ¡Nadie controla a Grimlock!" Proclamó él golpeando el suelo.

"No dejaré que eso suceda, viejo amigo. Tienes mi palabra." Dijo Orion poniendo una mano en Grimlock.

"¿Nuestros adversarios son los mismos?" Preguntó Grimlock.

"Han regresado de entre los muertos, incluso el que os causó tanto dolor." Afirmó Orion.

"Solo pido que seamos nosotros los que le castiguen." Dijo Scorn.

"Tú decides, Grimlock." Dijo Sludge.

"Entonces lidéranos." Declaro Grimlock.

Grimlock apoyó sus manos mientras sus partes empezaron a cambiar. Cuando terminó de transformarse parecía como una versión metálica de un pokémon prehistórico: un Tyrantrum. Rugió y escupió fuego al mismo tiempo.

"Por la Chispa Vital." Dijo Ratchet incrédulo.

"Esperaba un vehículo gigante." Añadió Drift.

Grimlock se aproximó a Orion en su forma alterna y le permitió montar en él.

"Autobots, vamos a demostrar quienes somos, y por qué estamos aquí." Declaró Orion montando en Grimlock.

"Sí, vamos a luchar juntos de nuevo." Dijo Slag excitado.

"Dan ganas de morir por él." Dijo Jazz.

"Que bien que tengamos la oportunidad de luchar juntos otra vez." Dijo Snarl.

"Eso es liderazgo." Dijo Ratchet.

"O un lavado de cerebro o algo así." Sugirió Scorn.

"No, es sin duda un Prime." Reaseguró Elita.

"¡Dinobots, transformaos y rugid!" Proclamó Grimlock.

Todos los demás caballeros cambiaron a sus modos alternos: la forma alterna de Swoop era una especie de pterosaurio, como un Pteranodon; Slag se convirtió en un Triceratops con muchos cuernos; Snarl se transformó en un Stegosaurus acorazado; el modo alterno de Scorn era una especie de Spinosaurus con cuernos en su cabeza y tres hileras de espinas en su espalda; la forma alterna de Sludge parecía como una versión metálica de un Aurorus; el modo alterno de Paddles era un Elasmosaurus con aletas afiladas; y Slash se transformó en un Velociraptor con plumas metálicas en sus brazos y patas. Elita One montó en la espalda de Sludge, Ratchet montó en Snarl, Drift montó en la espalda de Scorn mientras Fixit y Jazz montaron en la espalda de Slash.

"¡Autobots, cargaremos juntos! ¡Ahora avanzad!" Declaró Orion.

Todos empezaron a marchar hacia Ciudad Jubileo. Mientras tanto, los otros Autobots seguían luchando dentro de la plaza, conteniendo a los Decepticons. Sentinel decidió luchar cuerpo a cuerpo; Hot Rod usó armas triple laser y pequeñas espadas; Arcee y Moonracer lucharon con sus armas laser y cuchillas de muñeca; Sideswipe también usó sus espadas y armas laser; Wheeljack improvisó luchando con sus espadas y armas laser al mismo tiempo; Warpath disparó su ametralladora, su cañón del pecho y dos pequeños lanzagranadas que salieron de sus hombros; Bumblebee y Jetfire usaron solo sus armas mientras Ironhide usó sus cañones y unas armas grandes que llevaba en su espalda y Blaster usó sus cañones sónicos y láseres que venían de algunos de sus tentáculos. Pero la batalla no estaba yendo bien.

"Estos Cons no se cansan." Observó Sideswipe.

"¡Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda por aquí!" Pidió Hot Rod.

"Yo también. ¿Alguien puede echarme una mano?" Dijo Moonracer.

"Lo siento chicos, pero tengo mis propios problemas aquí." Dijo Wheeljack derribando otro Decepticon. "Pedidle a Jetfire que os ayude, está libre."

"Imposible. ¡Estoy muy ocupado por aquí! ¡Cuerpo a tierra!" Dijo Jetfire esquivando un misil.

"Nos atacan por todos los flancos. ¡Echadme una mano!" Dijo Ironhide disparando sus cañones. "¡Prime, estamos en apuros! ¡Nos superan en número y en armamento!"

"¡No podemos caer ahora, seguid luchando!" Dijo Sentinel cortando otro Con.

La problemática situación de los Autobots fue vista por Ash.

"¿Cómo va todo ahí fuera?" Preguntó Lem.

"No muy bien, los Autobots están siendo atacados por todas partes. Necesitan ayuda; tenemos que ayudarles contra esos Decepticons." Dijo Ash.

"Pero Ash, si lo que nos contasteis es cierto, ¿cómo van a poder nuestros pokémon contra ellos?" Preguntó Maya.

"No lo sé, pero nos han protegido antes. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos." Dijo Ash.

"Estoy contigo Ash, no podemos dejarles luchar solos." Apoyó Max.

"Es cierto." Añadió Clem.

"Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a ayudarlos?" Preguntó Tracey.

"Yo digo que enviemos a nuestros pokémon más fuertes a ayudarles mientras usamos nuestras armas desde aquí." Explicó Ash.

"Esa es una buena idea." Apoyó Ritchie.

"Si vamos a luchar, vamos a necesitar apoyo." Dijo Cintia.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Aura.

"Ya lo veréis. Primero, elegid a los pokémon que vais a enviar a la lucha." Pidió Cintia.

"Muy bien entonces. Scyther, sal." Dijo Tracey lanzando una poke ball.

"¿Quieres luchar, Piplup?" Preguntó Maya.

"Piplup." Asintió él.

"Muy bien, pero no vas a luchar solo. Quilava, Togekiss, necesito vuestra ayuda." Dijo Maya lanzando dos poke ball.

"Yo también. ¡Blaziken, Glaceon, vamos allá!" Dijo Aura llamando a sus pokémon.

"¡Chespin, Luxray, salid!" Dijo Lem.

"Braixen, Sylveon, vosotros también." Siguió Serena.

"Greninja, Noivern, os elijo a vosotros." Continuó Ash.

"¿Listo para ayudar a Pikachu, Sparky?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"¡Pika!"

"¡Entonces salid, Espy y Zippo!" Dijo Ritchie llamando a un Espeon y un Charizard.

"Woau, no sabía que tenías un Espeon." Vio Aura.

"Era un Eevee que cogí hace mucho tiempo. Le pregunté al profesor Oak sobre qué evolución podría ser la más adecuada. Y decidí que fuera un Espeon, por eso le llamo Espy." Explicó Ritchie.

"Y tu Charmeleon también ha evolucionado." Dijo Ash antes de coger su arma. "Ya estamos listos, Cintia."

"Excelente. ¡Garchomp, Milotic, a bailar!" Dijo ella llamando a sus pokémon. "Ahora dejad que os dé un poco de ayuda."

"¿Huh?" Dijeron todos.

Cintia sacó cuatro piedras pequeñas. Puso una de esas en un brazalete que dio al Blaziken de Aura, otra en los cuernos de Zippo y dio las otras dos a Aura y Ritchie.

"¿Y exactamente que son estas piedras?" Preguntó Aura mientras se puso en su guante un brazalete con la piedra insertada.

"Increíble. Esas son megapiedras." Reconoció Lem.

"Correcto. Esta es una Charizardita Y y esta es una Blazikenita, con esto y estas piedras activadoras podéis hacer que vuestros pokémon megaevolucionen." Explicó Cintia.

"¡¿De verdad?!" Dijo Aura emocionada.

"Woau, eso es genial." Dijo Ritchie examinando su brazalete con la piedra activadora.

"Ash, ¿tienes algún pokémon que pueda megaevolucionar?" Preguntó Cintia.

"No, pero no importa porque tenemos nuestra propia arma secreta, ¿verdad Greninja?" Dijo Ash.

"¡Greninja!" Asintió él.

"No importa cuántos desafíos afrontemos, nos haremos más y más fuertes." Proclamó Ash.

Entonces un montón de agua empezó a rodear a Greninja, y cuando se fue Greninja parecía un poco cambiado.

"Woau, ¿qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Max sorprendido.

"Greninja acaba de convertirse en Greninja Ash." Señaló Clem.

"Esto es gracias a la unión fuerte que compartimos Greninja y yo: una metamorfosis afectiva." Explicó Ash.

"Impresionante." Dijo Cintia asombrada.

"Bueno, ¿estamos listos?" Preguntó Ash.

"Hagámoslo." Dijo Ritchie alzando su brazalete, al igual que Aura.

"¡Megaevolución!" Gritaron Aura, Ritchie y Cintia.

Las piedras activadoras se activaron, haciendo que Garchomp, Blaziken y Zippo cambiaran a sus formas megaevolucionadas.

"Woau, se ven genial." Dijo Maya.

"Estoy seguro de que el profesor Oak le gustaría ver algunas imágenes sobre ellos." Dijo Tracey.

"Ayudemos a nuestros amigos." Declaró Ash.

Pikachu, Sparky y Luxray permanecieron cerca de la cúpula mientras lanzaban sus ataques eléctricos contra los Cons. Braixen y Piplup montaron sobre Togekiss y Noivern, atacando con Lanzallamas y Braixen y Piplup montaron sobre Togekiss y Noivern, atacando con Lanzallamas y Rayo hielo, mientras Togekiss usó Esfera aural y Noivern usó Acróbata y Estruendo. Espy decidió moverse por el campo de batalla y atacar a los Decepticons con Ataque rápido y Psicorrayo, al igual que Quilava mientras usaba Rapidez. Greninja decidió confrontarles usando Corte y Shuriken de agua, al igual que Blaziken que usó Gancho alto y Patada ígnea; Scyther, que luchó con Tijera X y Viento cortante; Zippo, que usó Lanzallamas y Garra dragón; y Garchomp, que usó Carga dragón y Demolición; volaron alrededor del campo de batalla atacando a los Cons. Chespin, que usó Pin misil; Sylveon, que usó Viento feérico; y Glaceon, que usó Canto helado; permanecieron en la entrada de la cúpula disparando a los Decepticons, mientras Milotic estaba en la otra entrada, cubriéndola con Hidrobomba. De igual forma, Ash, Ritchie y Lem comenzaron a disparar sus armas a través de las ventanas para ayudar a sus protectores. Con toda esa ayuda, la situación se controló para los Autobots.

"¿De dónde ha venido ese disparo?" Preguntó Warpath confundido tras acabar con otro Decepticon.

"Mejor dicho: ¿quién ha hecho ese disparo?" Corrigió Wheeljack.

Entonces miraron alrededor y vieron a los pokémon atacando a los Decepticons, y a los humanos en la cúpula ayudándoles.

"Parece que también quieren luchar." Dijo Arcee con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por vuestro apoyo, amigos." Animó Sideswipe.

"No podíamos dejar que os ocuparais de todo vosotros. Después de todo, estamos juntos en esto." Dijo Ash cuando Hot Rod se le aproximó.

"Tienes razón, amigo. Cubriremos a vuestros amigos aquí, cubrid nuestras espaldas." Dijo Hot Rod antes de que volviera al combate. "¡Prime, los chicos nos están echando una mano!"

"¡Entonces aseguraos de eliminar a todos nuestros enemigos antes de que nuestros aliados capten su atención!" Dijo Sentinel en el techo de un autobús partiendo con su espada a otro Con.

"¡Pero nos vamos cansando con el tiempo! ¡A este ritmo, no aguantaremos mucho más!" Objetó Jetfire.

"Aguantad un poco más. Estoy seguro de que Orion y los demás vendrán a ayudarnos." Reaseguro Sentinel.

"Cierto, tenemos que aguantar aquí mismo. ¡No hay que rendirse hasta el final!" Fomentó Hot Rod mientras sacó un arco metálico y lo disparó contra otro grupo de enemigos.

Las esperanzas de Hot Rod eran ciertas, porque los Autobots restantes y los Dinobots empezaron a acercarse a la ciudad. Estaban cruzando por una pradera, casi allí. Pero los Decepticons no cesaron en sus esfuerzos: por muchos que caían, continuaban viniendo más y más, pero con la ayuda de los humanos y los pokémon los Autobots lograron mantenerse firmes.

"Buena puntería, Ash." Dijo Hot Rod después de que Ash derribara un Decepticon que Pikachu paralizó, disparándole a la cabeza.

Bee derribó un par de Cons antes de recibir un disparo de plasma por detrás.

"Vaya vaya, mira quien ha demostrado tener agallas." Dijo Stinger saliendo de unos escombros. "Estaba esperando este momento. Ahora veamos quién es el mejor."

Stinger embistió a Bee al suelo y empezó a golpearle fuertemente. Bee logró patearlo hacia atrás antes de que tratara de dispararle y trató de dispararle unos misiles, pero Stinger los esquivo y empezaron a pelear de nuevo.

"¡Arcee, Bee está en peligro! ¡Necesita ayuda ahora!" Notó Moon.

Pero Arcee estaba siendo aplastada por Roadkill, que logró colarse tras sus tropas y pillarla con la guardia baja.

"Tramposa." Dijo Arcee debilitada.

"Ahora presencia cómo elimina a su rival una verdadera guerrera." Dijo Roadkill alzando sus largas espadas de muñeca.

Pero Moonracer consiguió golpearla con un látigo eléctrico que salió de su mano.

"¡Tú! También te buscaba, para cuando terminara con la primera seguiría con la siguiente. Pero deberías considerar retirarte ahora; después de todo has estado cautiva y torturada durante mucho tiempo. No eres un reto." Se burló Roadkill mientras volvió con Arcee.

"¡Yo te mostrare un desafío!" Dijo Moon enojada cargando contra ella.

Pero eso era lo que quería Roadkill, porque aprovechó la ocasión y agarró a Moonracer y la empujó contra la pared. Pero alguien vio la mala situación que estaban pasando los dos Autobots.

"Oh no, Bee está en apuros. ¡Esa copia suya Decepticon le está atacando!" Observó Max.

"¡Moon también está en peligro!" Notó también Clem. "¡Tenemos que ayudarles!"

"¡Cierto!" Dijo Max mientras corrieron hacia ellos.

"¡Max no! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Lem, Max y Clem van al campo de batalla! ¡Cúbreles!" Gritó Aura.

Los dos niños pequeños corrieron a través del caos hasta que se separaron para ayudar a su respectivo compañero. Entonces Max divisó un par de cables de electricidad por todo el suelo que aún echaban chispas, lo que le dio una idea. Agarró uno de los cables y corrió hacia los dos robots.

"Así son las cosas realmente: ¡el fuerte prevalece, el débil cae!" Dijo Stinger mientras se preparó para clavar la parte afilada de su cañón de plasma en el pecho de Bee.

Bee trató de sujetarlo lo mejor que pudo, pero se estaba acercando más y más. Pero entonces Stinger sintió un dolor horrible en su espalda: era Max, que trató de insertarle el cable en su espalda.

"( **¿Max?** )" Preguntó Bee sorprendido.

"¡El pequeño humano! ¡Pagaras por eso!" Dijo Stinger tratando de agarrar a Max, pero Bee se puso en su camino.

"( **¡No tocarás a ese ser humano, no mientras siga funcionando!** )" Gruñó Bee.

"¿Por qué te preocupas por él?" Preguntó Stinger.

"( **¡Porque es mi amigo!** )" Respondió Bee, empujándole atrás.

"Ja, mejor para mí. Porque cuando acabe con él, el dolor que sentirás ahora no será nada comparado con eso." Se burló Stinger.

Roadkill ya inmovilizó a Moonracer y preparó su lanzallamas para terminar con ella.

"Acabemos con esto." Proclamó ella.

Entonces ella sintió el mismo dolor que Stinger, que fue hecho por Clem, que hizo lo mismo.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi ejecución?! ¡Pequeña peste!" Maldijo Roadkill mientras trató de dispararle.

Clem trató de esconderse dentro de un pilar roto, pero Roadkill hizo un agujero en el medio.

"Ese escondite será tu tumba." Declaró ella cargando su arma.

"¡No!" Gritó Moonracer embistiéndola al suelo.

"Tengo malas noticias, Prime. Nos estamos quedando sin munición e ideas." Informó Ironhide.

"Orion vendrá, estoy seguro de eso." Dijo Sentinel luchando.

Pero todos los Autobots empezaron a debilitarse, por lo que los pokémon tenían que cubrirles más, poniéndose más en peligro. Tracey logró agarrar un sensor de Blaster y ponerlo en la cima de la cúpula para que los Autobots supieran por donde vinieran sus enemigos, lo cual apreció Blaster. Warpath recibió un par de tiros de unos soldados pesados Decepticon que le derribaron. Entonces pudo ver la cara de Aura en frente de él, ella empezaba a derramar lágrimas al verle tan dañado. Eso hizo que Warpath se diera cuenta de lo mucho que ella se preocupaba por él, así que comenzó a levantarse mientras convirtió su mano en un mazo y golpeo a uno de los Cons antes de que empezara a disparar su cañón del pecho.

"¡Venid a morder el polvo! ¡Vais a caer todos!" Dijo Warpath con furia.

En ese momento Maya vio afuera un objeto cilíndrico metálico caer en frente suya.

"¡Eh chicos! ¿Alguien ha visto mi granada?" Preguntó Wheeljack con urgencia. "¡La necesito ahora mismo, porque aquí me están machacando!"

Sin pensárselo dos veces, ella empezó a empujar la granada en la dirección donde estaba Wheeljack, pero más pesada de lo que parecía. Tras un par de empujones, golpeo un gran círculo de la granada que empezó a brillar.

"Em… ¡Por aquí, no sé qué ha pasado pero creo que está activada!" Gritó Maya.

"¡Rápido chica, pásamela!" Gritó Wheeljack.

Maya empujó más la granada hasta que Wheeljack la cogió y la lanzó a un grupo de enemigos, volándolos a todos.

"No está mal para una humana. Podrías ser una gran Wrecker. Ahora vuelve a la cobertura." Dijo Wheeljack antes de volver al combate, dejando a Maya contenta por su comentario.

Viendo que Sideswipe estaba siendo superado y que cayó, Ritchie se acercó a él y disparó a los enemigos que él no podía alcanzar.

"Uf, gracias colega." Dijo Sideswipe, levantando un pulgar hacia arriba.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"Un poco rayado, pero tengo la sensación de que esto está lejos de terminar." Respondió Sideswipe, tratando de levantarse.

"Espero que recibamos ayuda pronto."

Pero Ritchie no sabía que los Dinobots ya habían llegado a la ciudad. Ahora se dirigían hacia la zona de batalla, con Orion Pax liderándolos.

"Más rápido, Grimlock. ¡Vamos!" Ordenó Orion.

En medio del camino, un par de Decepticons trataron de detenerles, pero Orion logró partir uno y disparar a otro mientras Grimlock agarró a otro con la cola antes de partirlo con sus mandíbulas. Luego Orion se montó en él de nuevo.

"¡Estáis acabados!" Declaro Orion empujando a otro Con a Grimlock, que lo mordió.

Siguiéndoles, los Dinobots restantes entraron en la ciudad, captando la atención de los Cons. Sludge saltó sobre dos, aplastándolos y agarró a otro con su boca mientras le dio a otro con su cola y lanzó el otro a Scorn, que lo partió en dos con su boca.

"¡A la carga!" Gritó Orion.

Grimlock escupió fuego por su boca, matando tres Decepticons en un puente. Slash saltó sobre ellos y eliminó a los vivos. Paddles iba más despacio por su forma alterna, pero cuando se metió en el agua ganó velocidad. Saltó sobre el agua y cortó a un par de Cons con sus aletas, y cogió a otro con su boca. Todos los Dinobots fueron juntos hacia el centro de la ciudad, con Slag allanando el camino con sus cuernos.

"Mi señor, nuestras tropas están siendo erradicadas por un pequeño grupo de atacantes desconocidos que vienen hacia aquí." Informó Xiaxus.

"¡¿Desconocidos?! ¡Son los intentos fallidos de Shockblast de crear soldados más fuertes que se volvieron contra nosotros, esas horribles bestias Autobots!" Dijo Darkscream.

"No es lógico. ¿Cómo se han vuelto tan fuertes?" Expresó Shockblast confuso.

"¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Lo están arruinando todo!" Maldijo Galvatron.

"Creo que deberíamos retirarnos ahora." Sugirió Spacestream.

En la plaza, Arcee y Hot Rod aún trataban de contener el acercamiento de los Decepticons, pero un par de disparos lograron derribarlos.

"¿Chicos, estáis bien?" Preguntó Serena.

"No mucho. Esto es demasiado." Dijo Arcee un poco cansada.

"Chicos, sé que es difícil, pero no podemos dejar que ganen. Tenemos que seguir luchando." Alentó Ash.

"Lo siento Ash. Pero no podemos dar más de nosotros." Dijo Hot Rod cansado.

Mientras el resto del grupo comenzó a converger alrededor de la cúpula, Moonracer y Bee aún seguían luchando contra Roadkill y Stinger, con Max y Clem aun tratando de ayudarles. Pero entonces, llegó la ayuda.

"¡Al ataque!" Gritó Orion desde la distancia.

Orion llegó con Grimlock, quién lanzó un rayo de fuego sobre los Decepticons, dando tiempo suficiente a Bee y Moon para liberarse.

"¡Orion está aquí!" Dijo Ironhide animado.

"Él nunca decepciona." Dijo Sentinel con una sonrisa.

"¡Bee, Moon, saltad!" Gritó Elita.

Al mismo momento en que los dos Autobots saltaron, Swoop vino volando hacia ellos. Permitió que Bumblebee y Moonracer le montaran mientras cogió a Max y a Clem con sus garras y se los llevó volando. Pero por desgracia, Stinger y Roadkill consiguieron agarrarse a él. Inmediatamente todos los demás miembros que llegaron empezaron a eliminar a los Decepticons restantes: Orion usó sus espadas y blasters, al igual que Elita One; Ratchet convirtió sus manos en espadas cybertronianas para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual que Drift quién logró deshacerse de dos Decepticons al mismo tiempo; Jazz simplemente disparó montado sobre los Dinobots; Fixit también combatió, incluso lanzó un par de misiles que dieron a dos soldados aéreos. Pero los Dinobots fueron los que hicieron un desastre con las fuerzas enemigas: Grimlock y Scorn usaron sus mandíbulas y garras; Sludge usó su enorme cola y pies para aplastarlos; Paddles usó su largo cuello para golpearles antes de morderles; Slag usó sus cuernos; Snarl los golpeó con las púas de su cola; y Slash usó su velocidad para cogerlos con la guardia baja y eliminarlos con sus garras. Pero seguía habiendo una lucha: Bumblebee y Moonracer aún estaban luchando con Roadkill y Stinger sobre Swoop. Por fortuna, los chicos estaban enganchados a la cabeza de Swoop.

"¡Tenemos que librarnos de esos dos!" Dijo Max.

"No os preocupéis, tengo una idea." Les dijo Swoop.

"¿Huh? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?" Preguntó Clem confusa.

"El mismo en el que estáis montados." Respondió Swoop, dejándolos sorprendidos. "¡Agarraos!"

Swoop hizo un par de acrobacias que hicieron resbalar a los dos Decepticons, pero forzaron al Dinobot a descender al dispararle. Cuando llegaron al suelo, Bee logró agarrar el cañón de Stinger, apuntar a su pecho y disparar. El impacto mandó volando a Stinger a un muro, pero ahora no se levantó.

"¡Stinger! ¡¿Estás bien?!" Preguntó Roadkill corriendo junto a él antes de tomarle el pulso. "Tu chispa aún está latiendo, pero estás malherido."

"¿Aún quieres seguir luchando?" Desafió Moonracer mientras ella, Bee y Swoop se pusieron en frente de ellos.

"Esto no ha terminado." Dijo Roadkill enfadada antes de marcharse llevándose a Stinger.

"¿Ves Bee? Tú eres mejor que él." Dijo Max bajándose de Swoop.

"( **Cierto. Además, no me gustan las copias baratas.** )" Dijo Bee dándole a Swoop la cabeza de un Decepticon para comer.

"Muchas gracias, ¿pero quién eres?" Pregunto Clem.

"Me llamo Swoop. ¿Estáis los dos bien?" Preguntó el Dinobot.

"Sí." Respondieron los dos niños.

"Gracias por ayudarnos, aunque os habéis puesto en peligro." Dijo Moonracer.

"Eso no importa, si es para ayudar a tus amigos." Dijo Max.

"Tienes razón. Ahora volvamos con los demás." Dijo Swoop.

Todos se reunieron en la plaza. Aura y Lem abrazaron a sus hermanos pequeños antes de que todos los niños se giraran y se quedaran sin habla al ver los Dinobots.

"Que bien que llegasteis a tiempo." Dijo Cintia.

"Woau, mirad a esos robots. Son enormes." Observó Ash.

"Mejor dicho, fijaos en su apariencia." Añadió Tracey.

"Parecen pokémon prehistóricos." Dijo Max.

"Son un equipo especial de Autobots conocido como la Fuerza de Ataque Relámpago, un grupo compuesto por nuestros mejores guerreros." Presentó Elita.

"Bueno, ahora preferimos llamarnos Dinobots." Corrigió Slash.

"Gracias por venir a ayudarnos." Agradeció Serena.

"De nada. Nunca le negamos nuestra mano de ayuda a alguien en apuros." Dijo Sludge.

"Especialmente si se trata de luchar contra Cons." Añadió Snarl.

"Lo que habéis hecho es impresionante." Dijo Ritchie.

"Muchas gracias, humano." Dijo Scorn.

"¡NO! ¡¿Qué habéis hecho?!"

Todos se giraron para ver venir a la última persona que querían ver: el principal científico del Team Alien.

"Míralos, todos mis prototipos, destruidos. ¿Tenéis idea de cuánto tiempo me ha costado crearlos?" Refunfuñó el profesor.

"¡Tú! Ven aquí." Demandó Sentinel. "Vuestra ciencia será responsable de la extinción de la humanidad y los pokémon."

"Vale. Sé que sois sensible a todo este dilema bioético." Dijo el profesor nervioso.

"Quizá quiere decirle que hay cosas que no deberían inventarse." Dijo Lem.

"No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, hermano mayor." Dijo Clem sorprendida.

"Escúchame, pequeño hombre blanco. ¡No soy machina estúpida, Grimlock es REY!" Dijo Grimlock antes de que rugiera al profesor, haciéndole gritar.

Eso hizo reír a todos los niños.

"Mirad que cara más ridícula ha puesto." Dijo Aura riendo.

"Muy bueno, majestad." Agradeció Max.

"Grimlock encantado de hacer reír a los niños con humano asustado." Dijo Grimlock.

"¡Eh, se está dando a la fuga!" Alertó Jazz viendo al profesor alejándose de ellos.

"Voy tras él." Decidió Slag.

"No, eso no será necesario. Hay alguien que se encargará de él." Reaseguró Cintia.

Cintia estaba en lo cierto, porque cuando el profesor salió de la ciudad se encontró rodeado por la agente Mara y un montón de agentes de policía y sus pokémon.

"Será mejor que venga conmigo para contestar algunas preguntas." Dijo la agente Mara.

Mientras tanto, con el grupo…

"Hemos vencido al ejército de Galvatron, pero no todo. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Ratchet.

"Os acompañaremos fuera de la ciudad. Llevaremos esa semilla hasta las colinas. ¡Autobots, en marcha!" Instruyó Sentinel.

"Deprisa, usad este coche." Señaló Drift a los humanos.

Tras regresar a todos sus pokémon, Ash y sus amigos montaron en un vehículo todoterreno, conducido por Cintia. Mientras se dirigieron fuera de la ciudad, los Autobots y Dinobots formaron alrededor suyo como un escudo protector con algunos detalles nuevos: ahora Wheeljack estaba montando a Slag y Bee y Moon estaban volando montados en Swoop.

"Es genial tener aliados tan increíbles." Dijo Maya mirando a los Dinobots.

"Piplup."

"Este viaje va a ser aburrido. ¿Podemos poner algo de música?" Pidió Max.

"Claro." Dijo Cintia encendiendo la radio.

La música que comenzaron a oír era una canción interesante antigua ( **The Touch de Stan Bush** ). Pero entonces la semilla comenzó a brillar.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Ash.

"No lo sé. De repente ha empezado a brillar." Señaló Serena.

"¿Es peligroso? Después de todo es una bomba." Dijo Max un poco nervioso.

"¡¿Es una bomba?!" Dijo Maya asustada alejándose un poco.

"¿Puedes hacer algo, hermano mayor?" Preguntó Clem.

"¡Por favor todos, mantened la calma!" Gritó Lem.

"¿Qué crees que es?" Preguntó Tracey.

"Bueno, por lo que veo sólo puedo decir que es una luz intermitente constante, que podría ser un temporizador de algún tipo. A menos que... A menos que sea una baliza, señalando la posición." Dedujo Lem.

"¿A quién?" Preguntó Ash.

Nadie notó que por encima de ellos una nave espacial gigante comenzó a descender hacia la ciudad.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10- El Fin de la Caza.**

"Sentinel Prime, ven hacia mí." Dijo Lockdown.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad, la nave de Lockdown abrió su parte central debajo de ella y empezó a arrastrar dentro trozos de edificios, coches, toda clase de objetos que había en su camino. El grupo no lo sabía, pero se dirigían hacia la nave.

"¿Estoy alucinando o estoy viendo un montón de objetos volando ahí?" Observó Clem.

"No, tienes razón. ¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó Tracey.

"¡Chicos mirad! ¡Es la nave espacial!" Exclamó Ash señalando la nave de Lockdown.

"Debe estar usando un imán gigante para atraer todos los objetos metálicos dentro." Dedujo Lem.

"¡Sí, y viene directa hacia nosotros!" Señaló Maya.

"¡Tenemos que retroceder antes de que nos coja!" Dijo Ritchie.

"¡Agarraos!" Dijo Cintia girando el coche.

"¡Autobots, replegaos!" Ordenó Sentinel.

La nave continuó volando por encima de la ciudad, abduciendo más objetos metálicos y soltándolos a continuación. Aunque no estaban en el camino de la nave, el grupo seguía en peligro tratando de evadir los objetos que la nave liberaba.

"¡Hay demasiados! ¡Si esto continua así no lo conseguiremos!" Dijo Aura.

"¡Garchomp, usa Cometa draco!" Dijo Cintia sacando una poke ball.

"¡Ayúdanos también, Espy! ¡Usa Psíquico!" Siguió Ritchie.

Los dos pokémon usaron sus movimientos para parar los objetos que caían sobre ellos. Continuaron así hasta que la nave pasó.

"Uf, ha estado cerca." Dijo Ash aliviado.

"Pero esa nave aún sigue ahí fuera." Recordó Serena.

"No te preocupes, Serena. Ahora no hay nada de qué preocuparse." Dijo Maya.

Pero de repente, tres mercenarios cybertronianos aterrizaron en frente de ellos, pero estos eran más grandes que los soldados normales y llevaban garras largas en sus manos: saltadores.

"¿A dónde creéis que vais?" Preguntó uno de ellos en tono burlón. "Entregadnos la semilla y no os haremos daño."

"Mira que soy bocazas." Maldijo Maya.

"¡Que alguien nos ayude!" Gritó Max.

Pero antes de que los saltadores pudieran hacer nada, un par de bombas de fuego vinieron del cielo y los destruyeron. Luego todos vieron venir a Bee montando a Swoop.

"( **No os preocupéis chicos, os cubro las espaldas. ¡Yeahhh!** )" Dijo Bee.

"¡Bumblebee! Como me alegro de verte." Agradeció Max.

"¡Cuidado!" Alertó Lem.

Un caza cybertroniano llegó y les disparó, haciendo que Swoop y Bee cayeran al suelo mientras Sentinel intentaba disparar a la nave.

"¡A cubierto!" Instruyó él disparando, pero los disparos que recibió eran muy potentes.

Por fortuna, Snarl saltó y destruyó el caza dándole con su cola.

"¿Huh? ¡Eh, ¿qué está pasando?!" Dijo Lem cuando empezó a levitar.

"¡La nave ha vuelto! ¡Nos está abduciendo con el rayo magnético!" Dijo Cintia mientras el coche también comenzó a levitar.

No solo el coche donde estaban todos empezó a volar hacia la nave, Sentinel también fue cogido por el rayo magnético. Orion trató de agarrarle la mano, pero también fue absorbido. Lo mismo ocurrió con todos los Dinobots, que trataron de agarrarse a un edificio. Los chicos y los pokémon trataron de no caerse del coche, pero a todos les estaba costando mucho esfuerzo.

"¡Aguantad un poco, voy a por vosotros!" Gritó Paddles.

Aprovechando su naturaleza metálica y usando sus aletas para atascarse en el edificio, Paddles consiguió agarrar el coche con su boca.

"¡Espera ahí! Voy a echaros una mano también."

Slash vino por encima usando sus garras para contrarrestar la influencia magnética y empezó a empujar el coche abajo con su cabeza. Pero la influencia magnética comenzó a arrastrarlos todos más a la nave, tanto que intentaron engancharse a la cima del edificio.

"!Orion, usa mi escudo! ¡También es un arma!" Dijo Sentinel sosteniendo la mano de Orion.

Orion vino venir el escudo de Sentinel, así que lo agarró, apuntó a la fuente del rayo magnético y disparó. "¡RWAAAAAAA!"

Unos cuantos disparos destruyeron el campo magnético, pero eso hizo que todos cayeran al suelo repentinamente. Los humanos aterrizaron con seguridad, pero pronto tuvieron se vieron forzados a correr para esquivar a los Dinobots que cayeron sobre ellos.

"¿Estáis todos bien?" Preguntó Elita llegando.

"Sí, todos sanos y salvos." Afirmó Cintia.

"Autobots, llevad esta bomba al otro lado del puente, fuera de la ciudad." Ordenó Sentinel.

"Yo me encargare de la semilla." Dijo Cintia tomando la semilla antes de meterse dentro de Drift.

"¿Y tú qué harás, Sentinel?" Preguntó Orion.

"Esta caza termina aquí y ahora." Dijo Sentinel, dándole una afirmación a Orion.

Orion también le asintió. "Hasta que todos seamos uno." Declaró Orion antes de irse con los demás Autobots.

"Ahora estamos solos tú y yo, Lockdown." Dijo Sentinel preparando su espada y escudo.

Ash vio como Sentinel se fue volando con su propulsor, justo hacia una zona industrial bajo la nave de Lockdown. Sabía que iba a enfrentar a un adversario muy peligroso solo, así que tomó una decisión difícil.

"Hot Rod, ¿puedes llevar a todos a un lugar seguro?" Pidió Ash.

"Sin problema, ¿pero por qué?"

"Porque no voy." Confesó Ash.

Eso hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio por la sorpresa.

"¿Cómo que no vienes con nosotros?" Preguntó Aura.

"Voy a ayudar a Sentinel." Declaró Ash cogiendo su arma.

"¿Qué? Pero Ash, se va a enfrentar a Lockdown. Es demasiado peligroso." Recordó Ritchie.

"¿Por qué vas a arriesgarte?" Preguntó Tracey.

"Porque él ha estado allí por nosotros todo este tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Nos salvó cuando el Team Alien casi nos mató. Vino por mi cuando Galvatron me cogió. No puedo dejarle afrontar todo esto por nosotros, es hora de que le devuelva el favor." Explicó Ash.

Aunque no estaban de acuerdo con su decisión, entendieron lo que Ash quería decirles.

"Colega, necesito que cuides de todos. ¿Podrás hacerlo?" Pidió Ash.

"¡Pika!" Gritó Pikachu agarrando la mano de Ash derramando lágrimas.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien. Pero necesito asegurarme de que todos estén fuera de problemas. ¿Puedo contar contigo?" Repitió Ash acariciando su cabeza.

Pikachu miró abajo por un momento antes de asentir.

"Gracias amigo. Ha sido un placer conoceros a todos; sois los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener. ¡Permaneced a salvo, y decidle a mi mamá que la quiero!" Dijo Ash antes de ir tras Sentinel.

"¡Mucha suerte, Ash!" Dijo Clem derramando lágrimas.

"¡Dale a ese robot malo una lección que no pueda olvidar!" Añadió Max.

"Muy bien todos, vamos." Dijo Hot Rod abriendo sus puertas.

Hot Rod empezó a llevar a todos con el resto del equipo. Pero en mitad del camino, Serena empezó a preocuparse de que tal vez pudiera ser la última vez que ella vería a Ash, y ella no quería que eso pasara.

"¡Alto!" Gritó de repente Serena, haciendo que Hot Rod parara de conducir. "¡Tenemos que volver!"

"Escucha. Sé lo que estás sintiendo, pero Ash no estará contento si ve que no os mantengo a salvo." Dijo Hot Rod.

"No me importa, y no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo." Dijo Serena soltando lágrimas. "Me preocupo por ese chico, más de lo que crees, así que no lo voy a abandonar. Volveré con él y lo ayudaré a salir de allí sano y salvo, y sé que todos pensáis lo mismo."

Serena miró a todos que sonrieron y asintieron, especialmente Pikachu.

"Tienes razón, y los amigos nunca se abandonan. Vamos a ayudarlo." Dijo Hot Rod antes de que diera la vuelta y se dirigiera a donde fue Ash.

"Hot Rod, casi hemos llegado al puente. ¿Dónde estás, están los niños contigo?"

"Lo siento Orion, pero tenemos un amigo que ayudar." Dijo simplemente Hot Rod antes de apagar el enlace.

Los demás Autobots estaban cruzando el puente en ese momento.

"Pax, estoy detectando más fuerzas enemigas viniendo hacia nosotros." Informó Blaster.

"¡No podemos permitir que obtengan la semilla!" Declaró Orion.

"Seguid guardando ese artefacto. Nos encargaremos desde aquí." Dijo Grimlock saltando sobre ellos antes de volver a su forma robot.

"Gracias, viejo amigo. Jazz, permanece con ellos y ofréceles apoyo." Ordenó Orion.

"Muy bien, mantendremos la posición, y bloquearemos el puente." Dijo Jazz poniéndose sobre el hombro de Grimlock.

Mientras el resto de los Autobots continuaron cruzando el puente alrededor de Drift, quién estaba transportando a Cintia y la semilla, Jazz y los Dinobots cambiaron a su forma robot y permanecieron en el puente. En frente suya, otra oleada de Decepticons iba se dirigía hacia ellos.

"Aquí empieza la diversión." Dijo Jazz activando sus armas y su visor.

"¡Dinobots, no dejéis que pasen por aquí!" Gritó Grimlock antes de que cargaran.

Los Decepticons también se transformaron en su forma robot y empezaron a atacar. Pero al contrario que los Autobots, los Dinobots eran más duros y resistían sus ataques más fácilmente. Cuando se encontraron los dos grupos, empezó una gran batalla. Mientras Jazz saltó de lado a lado, balanceándose con su gancho de agarre y disparando, los Dinobots mostraron su fuerza en combate cuerpo a cuerpo: Grimlock usó su enorme espada y un escudo pesado para destrozar a los Cons; Swoop sacó dos espadas de muñeca; Slag luchó con dos espadas; Sludge usó un mazo gigante; Slash luchó con dos espadas pequeñas que parecían las garras de su forma alterna; Paddles luchó con un tridente; Snarl usó dos hachas grandes y Scorn sacó de su mano un látigo largo y afilado. En un par de minutos acabaron con todos los Decepticons, que ahora eran un montón de chatarra. Mientras tanto, Sentinel ya llegó a la zona industrial, cuando de repente…

"¡PRIME!" Gritó Lockdown viniendo por encima de él, volando partes de la estructura cercana.

Afortunadamente Sentinel esquivó los escombros que caían y los dos robots empezaron a luchar. Ash llegó justo a tiempo, pero cuando se preparó para ayudar a Sentinel, un rayo de Furia dragón casi le dio. Entonces vio que detrás de él para ver a Misbelwy y su Tyrantrum.

"Esto podría haber sido de otra manera, tú y yo podríamos haber sido un gran equipo, tal vez algo más. Podríamos haber mejorado el mundo y gobernarlo juntos. Yo podría haberte ayudado a convertirte en lo que quieres más que nada: convertirte en maestro pokémon." Dijo Misbelwy avanzando hacia él.

"Nunca daré la espalda a mis amigos, incluso si son pokémon o alienígena." Dijo Ash.

"Todavía no lo ves." Continuó ella.

En ese momento, Sentinel logró derribar a Lockdown y vio a Ash en la distancia.

"¡Ash!"

"No hay alienígenas buenos ni malos, Ash Ketchum. Solo estamos nosotros y ellos, ¿sabes? Y los has elegido a ellos." Dijo Misbelwy mientras empezó a cargar su arma y Tyrantrum se preparó para lanzar otro ataque.

"¡Agáchate!" Avisó Sentinel.

Entonces Sentinel disparó a un contenedor de combustible cerca de ellos, haciendo que explotara. Ash logró agacharse, pero a Misbelwy y su pokémon les alcanzó la explosión y salieron volando hasta que desaparecieron en la distancia.

"Siempre." Dijo Ash.

Pero entonces Lockdown atacó de nuevo, y logró inmovilizar a Prime contra una pared antes de insertarle su propia espada, haciéndole gritar en dolor y atascándole en la pared.

"¿Has salvado al humano en lugar de salvarte a ti mismo? Eres una deshonra para todos." Dijo Lockdown.

"¡Déjale en paz!" Gritó Ash disparando a Lockdown.

Eso hizo poco daño a Lockdown, pero Ash logró captar su atención porque empezó a dispararle. Ash trató de disparar tantas veces como pudo, pero Lockdown era muy duro y comenzó a acercársele. Pero una vez que estuvo demasiado cerca, Ash logró cortarle con su arma, dejándole una marca fea en la cara. Ahora Lockdown estaba enfadado de verdad.

"¡Ash no! ¡Sal de aquí!" Rogó Sentinel.

"¡No te preocupes Sentinel, no te dejare morir!" Gritó Ash mientras disparó de nuevo.

"Así sea entonces, humano." Dijo Lockdown cargando de nuevo.

Antes de que Lockdown intentara de golpear a Ash con su garfio, un Rayo le aturdió. Ash reconoció inmediatamente quien lanzó ese ataque cuando llegó a su lado.

"¿Pikachu?" Dijo Ash sorprendido.

"¡Pika!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Ash.

Pikachu señaló a donde Hot Rod dejó al resto de sus amigos mientras él cargó contra Lockdown.

"Te he dado una orden, soldado. ¡Vete de aquí!" Dijo Sentinel tratando de liberarse.

Antes de que Lockdown se recuperara del todo, Hot Rod logró patearle en la cara. Entonces Ash entendió lo que Pikachu quería decir.

"Entiendo colega. Todos para uno y uno para todos. Luchemos juntos."

"¡Pikachu!"

"¡Eh Lockdown! ¡Ven por nosotros si puedes!" Desafió Ash.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo trató de encontrar un modo de ayudar a Sentinel.

"Sentinel está atascado en la pared. Parece que Lockdown le ha insertado con su propia espada." Observó Aura.

"Necesitamos una cuerda fuerte para sacar la espada y liberarle." Sugirió Tracey.

"Intentémoslo con estos cables." Señaló Clem.

Agarraron el cable y lo ataron a la espada de Sentinel. Una vez que el cable estaba bien atado comenzaron a tirar de él.

"¡Marchaos de aquí, todos! ¡Esta lucha es mía!" Repitió Sentinel.

"¡Es mi lucha, y vais a morir todos!" Dijo Lockdown mientras agarró a Hot Rod y lo lanzó lejos mientras disparó de nuevo a Ash.

"¿Listo amigo? ¡Ahora!" Dijo Ash.

Pikachu usó Bola voltio y le dio a una de las armas de Lockdown, luego Ash aprovechó la ocasión y se subió a Lockdown antes de que le siguiera Pikachu. Una vez sobre él, Pikachu continuó lanzando sus ataques eléctricos en él, mientras Ash, resistiendo la electricidad, continuó disparando e insertando su arma en la espalda de Lockdown, causándole mucho daño.

"Vamos, no podemos dejarle ganar. ¡Todos a una!" Gritó Serena.

Entonces Lockdown logró quitarse a Ash y Pikachu. Empujó a Ash al suelo y le agarró tras bloquear a Pikachu, que usó Cola férrea, y le empujó.

"¡No!" Gritó Ash mientras Lockdown le apretaba un poco.

"¡Cuando veas mi rostro tu vida acabara!" Declaró Lockdown mientras sacó un arma afilada.

Pero por fortuna los esfuerzos de los demás fueron suficiente para sacar la espada del hombro de Sentinel. Inmediatamente la agarró y saltó sobre Lockdown, y antes de que pudiera darle a Ash Sentinel le perforó el pecho, haciendo que liberara a Ash antes de cortarle en dos.

"¡Sí!" Gritó feliz el grupo entero.

Ash vio aliviado a Sentinel, quien le dio una sonrisa. "Honor hasta el fin."

"¡Pika!"

"¡Eh amigo! Jaja, has estado increíble." Felicito Ash a Pikachu.

Pero se avecinaban más problemas, porque las fuerzas Decepticon restantes decidieron ir a por Prime y los humanos.

"Eh, ¿chicos? Creo que tenemos compañía." Dijo Max viendo venir a los Cons.

"Esos robots están decididos a eliminarnos." Dijo Lem mientras empezaron a dispararles.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo!" Dijo Ash.

"¡Deprisa todos, venid aquí!" Instruyó Sentinel.

El grupo entero fue junto a Sentinel, luego los cogió a todos con su mano mientras agarró otro objeto con la otra.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"¡Deprisa! ¡Voy a activar la granada de Lockdown! ¡Agarraos!" Avisó Sentinel mientras activó sus propulsores.

Escaparon volando mientras la granada mató a todos los robots restantes. Eso fue visto en la distancia, justo donde estaban los principales Decepticons.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¡Todas nuestras fuerzas han sido destruidas!" Se quejó Host.

"Mi señor, no es que quiera llamarle cobarde. Pero ya sabe que mi lema es que a veces los cobardes sobreviven." Proclamó Darkscream.

"Creo que Darkscream tiene razón. Necesitamos retirarnos a un lugar seguro." Apoyó Spacestream.

"Además, Stinger está mal herido. Necesitamos un lugar donde no puedan localizarnos humanos ni pokémon, ni siquiera esos malditos Autobots." Añadió Roadkill.

"Creo que tengo la solución. Soundblaster." Pidió Shockblast.

Soundblaster mostró en su monitor la imagen de una nave espacial, muy familiar para el líder Decepticon.

"Durante la escaramuza, Soundblaster descubrió la zona de impacto donde aún sigue la Némesis. Afortunadamente está abandonada, y por lo que muestran los escáneres parece que el Team Alien no había intentado desmantelarla. Podemos guardarnos dentro, e intentar recuperar lo que todavía podamos usar." Explicó Shockblast.

"Tal vez podamos repararla y contactar con los Decepticons restantes que están esparcidos por el universo." Añadió Xiaxus.

"Volveremos a encontrarnos, viejo amigo, porque he renacido." Prometió Galvatron mientras fueron hacia su destino.

Sentinel y los chicos aterrizaron en la orilla de un lago. Más tarde, el resto de los Autobots y los Dinobots se reunieron con ellos.

"Lo habéis logrado. ¿Ha terminado?" Preguntó Ratchet.

"Me temo que no." Dijo Orion mirando al cielo.

La nave de Lockdown se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos.

"¿Por qué viene hacia aquí?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"Parece que saben quién mató a su líder y vienen a vengarse." Dedujo Orion.

"Pues que lo intenten." Declaro Sentinel.

La nave comenzó a mostrar armas enormes aparecieron por toda su superficie. Los humanos se pusieron detrás de los Autobots y se prepararon para lo peor, pero antes de que ocurriera nada Pikachu, Sparky, Dedenne y Piplup sintieron algo. Entonces alrededor de la nave aparecieron un par de portales, de los que salieron tres pokémon legendarios: Dialga, Palkia y Giratina. Desde el cielo vinieron volando Rayquaza megaevolucionado, acompañado de Ho-Oh y Lugia. Viniendo a gran velocidad aparecieron dos más: Reshiram y Zekrom. Y finalmente algo más llegó encima de la nave: era Zygarde, en su forma 100%.

"Señor, hemos detectado extrañas criaturas alrededor de la nave." Reportó un piloto. "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Nuestro jefe habría recurrido a la defensa. Apuntad las armas a esas criaturas." Ordenó el oficial al mando.

Las armas de la nave apuntaron justo a los pokémon legendarios, pero antes de que pudieran abrir fuego los pokémon empezaron a moverse alrededor de la nave, examinándola. Entonces Dialga comenzó a cargar la espina de su espalda y lanzó su ataque Distorsión. Mientras la nave empezó a agitarse por el impacto, los otros pokémon legendarios siguieron a Dialga y empezaron a atacar: Palkia usó Corte vacío; Giratina atacó con Golpe umbrío; Ho-Oh disparó su Fuego sagrado; Lugia siguió con Aerochorro; Reshiram usó Llama fusión; Zekrom usó Ataque fulgor; Zygarde lanzó Núcleo castigo y Rayquaza usó Ascenso draco para meterse en la nave y destrozarla desde dentro. Todos esos ataques empezaron a hacer agujeros y generar explosiones en toda la nave, cuyas armas no pudo disparar porque los pokémon las destruyeron todas primero.

"Por la Chispa Vital. ¿Qué son esas poderosas criaturas?" Preguntó Drift asombrado.

"Esos son pokémon legendarios, algunos de los más fuertes." Reconoció Lem.

"¡Woau, es Blandín!" Reconoció Clem.

"¿Pero por qué están atacando la nave?" Preguntó Aura.

"Tal vez esos pokémon que liberó Serena les contaron sobre lo que Lockdown estaba haciendo aquí en la Tierra. ¿Pero los conocéis?" Dijo Elita.

"Sí, más de lo que creéis." Les dijo Ash.

"Entonces es normal que hayan venido a ayudar a sus amigos, destruyendo a estos invasores." Finalizó Orion.

"Oh sí. ¡Vamos, machacadlos!" Animó Slag.

Mientras la mayoría siguió atacando el exterior de la nave, Rayquaza continuó colándose y destruyendo el interior, acompañado por Zekrom que usó Rayo fusión. A causa del caos, muchos de los mercenarios intentaron escapar en las cápsulas de escape y en la cañonera de Lockdown, pero los pokémon legendarios la destruyeron antes de que pudieran llegar hasta ella. Dialga logró alcanzar a los motores.

"¡Urg, situación!" Demandó el oficial.

"¡Los escudos han caído! ¡Estamos siendo atacados por todas partes!" Informó un piloto.

"¿Por qué no hemos disparado aún?"

"No podemos, señor. Han neutralizado todas las armas." Reportó el piloto.

"¡Señor, los motores han sido alcanzados, nos caemos!" Informó otro piloto.

"¡Evacuad la nave, todos!" Ordenó el oficial.

Pero entonces, Rayquaza apareció en frente del puente y lo destruyó con Hiperrayo. Mientras la nave estaba cayendo despacio, todos los pokémon legendarios se reunieron y prepararon para lanzar sus ataques a la vez. El poder combinado de todos los ataques hizo un agujero que llevaba al núcleo principal, que hizo que un montón de explosiones salieran por toda la nave, destruyéndola. Los Dinobots gritaron en victoria al ver convertirse la nave en millones de trozos. Con la amenaza terminada, los pokémon legendarios volvieron a donde habían venido.

"Ahora todo ha acabado." Dijo Sentinel.

"¿Es ahora cuando podemos ir por nuestra cuenta?" Preguntó Grimlock.

"Desde luego." Asintió Orion. "¡Valerosos guerreros, sois libres!"

Los Dinobots cambiaron a sus formas alternas y se fueron por su propio camino.

"¡Gracias por todo!" Gritó Maya.

"¡Cabalgare contigo cuando quieras, Slash!" Dijo Jazz.

"Ah, voy a echarlos de menos." Dijo Clem.

"Yo también, eran impresionantes." Añadió Max.

"No temáis. Estoy seguro de que volveremos a verlos." Dijo Ironhide.

"Esta ha sido una aventura inolvidable. Como en los viejos tiempos." Dijo Aura.

"Bueno, yo prefería cuando no nos disparaban." Dijo Lem.

"Sabes Lem, eres el chico más valiente que he conocido, aparte de Ash." Dijo Aura tomándole la mano, haciendo que se pusiera rojo. "¿Te importaría si paso algún tiempo contigo para conocerte mejor?"

"Por supuesto que no. Además, tal vez los dos podríamos aprender a cuidar mejor a nuestros hermanos menores el uno del otro." Respondió Lem, haciendo sonreír a Aura.

"Ritchie, solo quería decirte que gracias por cubrirme a mí y a Piplup en la ciudad." Dijo Maya.

"Bueno, no era nada. Sé que habrías hecho lo mismo." Respondió Ritchie.

Mientras tanto, los Autobots estaban celebrando su victoria, pero también estaban discutiendo que hacer ahora.

"Así que la cacería ha terminado, así que no necesitamos ocultarnos tanto." Empezó Drift.

"Puede que el Team Alien y Lockdown estén acabados, pero no olvidemos que gracias a sus acciones Galvatron y sus siervos han vuelto." Recordó Blaster.

"Parece que la guerra continua, en este planeta. Porque si conocemos a Megatron, no parara hasta que haya conquistado la Tierra." Añadió Fixit.

"Entonces vamos a necesitar una nueva base de operaciones para resistir contra de ellos, y no estoy seguro de que el Arca podría ser un buen lugar dada su situación real." Dijo Jetfire.

"Con eso podría echaros una mano." Dijo Cintia metiéndose en la conversación.

"¿Exactamente cómo?" Preguntó Ironhide interesado.

"Tengo contactos especiales que tal vez podrían proporcionaros un lugar perfecto para establecer una base oculta. Además, con lo que he visto hoy, entendí qué tipo de amenaza representan esos robots para nuestro mundo. Así que podéis contar conmigo para echaros una mano, cuando no tenga nada que hacer o en caso de emergencia." Ofreció Cintia.

Eso hizo a los Autobots darse cuenta de cómo eran de similares los humanos a ellos. Mientras tanto, Ash estaba viendo cómo eran desintegradas las últimas piezas de la nave de Lockdown.

"Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¿verdad Pikachu?" Dijo Ash.

"Pikachu."

Serena miró a Ash aliviada viendo que estaba bien, las heridas que le hizo Lockdown eran pequeñas. Pero seguía nerviosa con revelarle sus sentimientos, pero esa experiencia le mostró lo importante que era Ash para ella. Entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con Elita One.

" _Si no le confiesas lo que realmente sientes, nunca lo sabrá._ _No puedes asustarte por lo que podría suceder porque tal vez estás renunciando a lo que realmente quieres._ _No dejes que sea demasiado tarde para algo hermoso."_

Así que iba a hacerlo, al fin.

"Ash."

"¿Sí Serena? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Esa cosa que quería contarte antes." Empezó ella.

"Oh sí, ¿qué es?" Preguntó Ash.

"Bueno Ash, sabes… el caso es…"

"No estés nerviosa." Dijo Ash cogiéndole las manos.

Ese era el momento.

"Ash, me he enamorado de ti." Dijo ella despacio.

Eso hizo que Ash se quedara en shock y rojo. "Huh, ¿qué?"

"Ocurrió cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, en el campamento de verano pokémon. Cuando viniste en mi ayuda, creí que estaba sola. Y tú me ayudaste desinteresadamente que me llegaste al corazón. Y cuando supe que estabas viajando por la región Kalos, quería verte de nuevo, no sólo para ver si me recordabas, sino porque quería estar contigo todo el tiempo. Durante nuestro viaje juntos me has apoyado tanto, haciéndome ver hasta dónde puedo llegar. Así que cuando nos íbamos a separar, quería expresarte mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero no fui capaz porque no era lo suficientemente valiente o porque no era el momento adecuado, además de algunas interrupciones. Y no quería que esta situación me dejara sin hacer eso. Ash, tú has cambiado mi vida, has ocupado un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, así que necesito decirte esto al final, porque quiero que sepas lo que realmente siento hacia ti. Ash, te quiero." Le contó Serena.

Ash permaneció un poco de tiempo sin palabras mientras Serena derramó unas lágrimas.

"Bueno…en realidad Serena… no eres la única que ha estado ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos."

Serena se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta de Ash.

"Tú también me apoyaste mucho durante nuestro viaje; incluso me ayudaste a recuperar mi autoestima cuando estaba decaído. Y durante estos días, mientras nuestra aventura cambió, empecé a preocuparme más por la seguridad de todos, pero sobre todo por la tuya. Como cuando tú y Clem fuisteis torturadas, y cuando fuiste secuestrada junto con Prime. Durante este viaje, he notado cuánto me importas, pero no sabía lo que eso podría significar. Pero creo que ahora lo sé, yo también tengo sentimientos especiales hacia ti, Serena. Unos que no había sentido antes, y creo que es amor." Dijo Ash abrazándola.

Eso hizo sonreír a Serena, porque no se esperaba eso. Cuando Ash rompió el abrazo, ella aprovechó la ocasión y le dio un beso, pero no uno cualquiera, uno de verdadero amor. Ash fue pillado por sorpresa, pero inmediatamente le devolvió el beso.

"Pero bueno, ¿qué pasa aquí?" Dijo Jazz con tono sorprendido.

Tan pronto como terminaron de besarse, los dos vieron que todos habían presenciado ese momento especial, incluso los Autobots.

"¡¿Lo que he visto es lo que creo que he visto?!" Dijo Lem incrédulo.

"Eso creo." Dijo Clem muy emocionada.

"Ash, eres un chico muy afortunado." Felicitó Tracey.

"Oh, que mono." Dijo Aura.

"¡Ew, que asco!" Dijo Max con cara de asco.

"Qué bonito, amor joven." Animó Maya.

"¿Esto significa que ahora estáis juntos?" Preguntó Ritchie.

"Hum…" Dijo Ash antes de mirar a Serena, quién le sonrió. "Sí, Serena y yo estamos juntos ahora." Dijo besándola de nuevo.

"Esto es exactamente lo que realmente quería durante mucho tiempo." Dijo Serena.

"Supongo que mi viaje para convertirme en maestro pokémon se ha vuelto más interesante. Pero de ahora en adelante, te has convertido en la otra cosa más importante de mi vida." Dijo Ash abrazando a su novia.

Eso fue presenciado por Orion y Elita, quienes sonrieron.

"Sabía que sería capaz de hacerlo." Dijo Elita.

"Nadie debe rendirse hasta el final." Añadió su compañero.

"Orion." Le llamó Sentinel. "Has demostrado una gran muestra de liderazgo al guiar a los Dinobots a ayudarnos a derrotar a los Decepticons. Y al darles su libertad has comprendido sus sentimientos, como debe hacer un verdadero líder."

"Gracias, Sentinel." Dijo Orion.

"Un paso adelante, joven guerrero." Dijo Sentinel.

Orion se inclinó ante él.

"Te ha llegado el momento de recibir el honor que te fue otorgado cuando recibiste esto de Primus hace mucho." Dijo Sentinel mientras abrió su pecho y sacó la Matriz del Liderazgo.

Luego Orion abrió su pecho, cogió la matriz y se la puso dentro.

"Álzate, Optimus. El último de los Primes." Dijo Sentinel.

El renombrado Optimus Prime se alzó como dijo su maestro.

"Gracias, Sentinel. Pero necesito entender por qué querías darme ahora la matriz." Pidió Optimus.

"Los Autobots van a necesitar un buen líder, uno que lleve la sabiduría colectiva de los Primes durante mi ausencia." Explicó Sentinel.

"¡¿Ausencia?!" Preguntó Elita sorprendida.

"¡Espera! ¿Significa eso que te marchas?" Preguntó también Aura.

"¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó Max.

"¿Es que hemos hecho algo malo?" Preguntó Clem preocupada.

"Al contrario, pequeña. Vosotros habéis hecho más de lo que esperábamos, y por eso os estamos agradecidos. Habéis logrado mejorar nuestra estancia aquí, hacernos ver cómo es realmente vuestra raza. Pero todavía hay un problema." Empezó Sentinel mientras cogía la semilla. "Esta semilla pertenece a los creadores. Y han puesto precio a mi cabeza. Si me quedo aquí os pongo en peligro a todos. Voy a llevarla donde no puedan encontrarla." Explicó él.

"¿Volveremos a verte?" Preguntó Ash triste.

"Ash Ketchum, eso no puedo saberlo. Pero cuando mires hacia las estrellas, piensa que una de ellas es mi alma. Velando por todos vosotros." Dijo Sentinel. "Os ordeno una última cosa, compañeros Autobots: proteged a esta familia. Por lo que han llegado a ser." Dijo Sentinel antes de activar sus propulsores y volar hacia el espacio.

"Voy a echarle de menos." Dijo Ash soltando una lágrima.

"Igual que yo. Pero sé que le volveremos a ver." Le dijo Optimus.

"Gracias, Orion. Quiero decir, Optimus Prime." Corrigió Ash.

"Somos nosotros los que debemos agradeceros, porque gracias a todos vosotros, ahora tenemos un lugar para salvaguardarnos: un lugar al que llamar hogar. Pero las cosas van a complicarse desde ahora. Ahora que los Decepticons han vuelto, han presenciado vuestro valor, por lo que ahora os consideraran enemigos potenciales. Así que a partir de ahora, por vuestra seguridad, tendréis un Autobot como vuestro guardián, alguien que os proteja en caso de peligro." Explicó Optimus. "Bumblebee, tu cuidaras de Max."

"( **Con mucho gusto, Prime.** )" Dijo Bee mirando a su amigo.

"Si me permites, Prime, creo que soy la mejor opción para vigilar a esta gran artista aquí." Dijo Warpath refiriéndose a Aura.

"Por mi encantada." Respondió ella.

"Tal vez estoy a cargo de las comunicaciones, pero creo que puedo tomar un tiempo para observar a este observador." Dijo Blaster. "Si al él no le importa."

"Al contrario, me encantara pasar tiempo con seres como vosotros." Respondió Tracey.

"¿Puedo quedarme con Sideswipe?" Pidió Ritchie.

"Por mí ningún problema." Respondió Sideswipe con una sonrisa.

"Tal vez mi punto fuerte no sea cuidar de un humano, pero creo que esta chica de pelo azul y yo podemos hacerlo bien." Dijo Wheeljack.

Maya rio. "Tú, yo y Piplup. Será para mí un placer conocerte, Wheeljack."

"Llámame Jacky."

"Moon, creo que tú encajaras bien con Clem." Observó Elita.

"Usted lo ha dicho." Dijo Moonracer cogiendo a Clem con su mano.

"Mi lugar está en el ala médica y en el laboratorio, pero no hará daño el tener un asistente, incluso si es un humano." Dijo Ratchet mirando a Lem.

"Estaré ahí. Quiero decir, si no tengo otra cosa que hacer. Ser un líder de gimnasio lleva mucha responsabilidad." Dijo Lem.

"Permiso para hablar, Prime." Dijo Hot Rod.

"Permiso concedido, soldado." Respondió Optimus.

"Deseo quedarme con el chico." Dijo Hot Rod.

"Si es su deseo." Explicó Optimus.

"Pues claro que puedes, amigo." Respondió Ash.

"En ese caso, creo que permaneceré con la chica. Será mejor no romper esta adorable pareja." Ofreció Arcee.

"Muchas gracias, compañera." Agradeció Serena.

Con todo arreglado, todo el mundo terminó mirando hacia el cielo.

"En el universo hay misterios que nunca deberíamos resolver. Pero quienes somos y por qué estamos aquí no están entre ellos. Esas respuestas las llevamos dentro. Estamos a años luz de nuestro mundo natal, y aunque estamos en un mundo extraño, hemos encontrado refugio entre sus habitantes. He sido testigo de su valor, y aunque somos muy diferentes, hay más de lo que el ojo ve." Recitó Sentinel mientras fue al espacio fuera de la Tierra.

Entonces algo se aproximó a Sentinel: era Rayquaza. Parecía curioso, por lo que Sentinel le acaricio la cabeza.

"Soy Sentinel Prime, y este mensaje es para vosotros, creadores: dejad en paz a mi raza y el planeta Tierra." Declaró Sentinel antes de convertirse en su modo vehículo y volar hacia el espacio profundo. "Porque voy a por vosotros."

 **Epilogo secreto.**

En el interior de un lugar oscuro y siniestro, había un trono en el centro de una habitación enorme, y alguien estaba sentado en él. Entonces dos siniestras luces rojas se encendieron cuando la misteriosa figura metálica empezó a moverse.

"Así que ahora hay dos. Parece que la matriz tiene un nuevo dueño." Dijo la misteriosa figura mientras se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor del lugar. "Los bandos han mostrado sus cartas, y ahora el conflicto está teniendo lugar en ese maldito planeta. El momento se acerca."

Luego se paró contra un enorme cilindro, que tenía algo dentro, algo metálico y enorme.

"Muy pronto, mi mascota, llegara nuestra hora. ¡Recuperare lo que me pertenece, y la venganza será mía!" Dijo él mientras el ser abrió su ojo, que era amarillo y soltó un gran rugido.

( **Bien entonces. Esta es mi historia, pero por supuesto si alguien quiere continuarla o tal vez su propia historia como los siguientes eventos, tendrá que consultarme antes para instruirlo. Para eso, envíeme un mensaje a PM.** )


End file.
